el destino lo hizo asi
by soniasc94
Summary: el reino de la oscuridad amenaza con conquistar el mundo. Zak es el heredero del reino del fuego y tiene una misión encontrar a los herederos de los pueblos del agua, tierra y aire y juntos luchar contra la invasión del reino de la oscuridad. durante su viaje encontrara a la princesa del agua, Cloe, de la que pronto se enamorara, a Kiet y a Fenzy, tierra y aire respectivamente.
1. Chapter 1

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 1

Hace 10000 años el multiverso se cubrio de tinieblas. Nadie sabia que hacer para combatir ese mal que azotaba a la humanidad y que amenazaba cada dia mas a sus habitantes. Pero había cabida para la esperanza. Los reyes de los reinos de aire, agua, fuego y tierra darian la bienvenida a futuros miembros a sus familias.

Ellos eran la esperanza del multiverso. En el reino del fuego nació un precioso niño rubio de ojos color caramelo al cual sus padres llamaron zak.

En el reino del agua nacio una niña de cabellos azules y ojos turquesas. La cual podia convertirse en sirena para surcar los mares. Era Cloe.

En el reino del aire una niña de pelo rosa y ojos rosados nacia y desplegaba unas pequeñas alas rosas. Era Fenzy.

En el reino de la tierra, un bebé regordete de pelo y ojos verdes también venia al mundo. Kiet.

Mientras en el infierno, nació otro niño, Lon. Su padre era el dios del inframundo y trataba un plan para acabar con los dioses del bien y devolver el multiverso a la mas remota oscuridad.

Sidmodius: hijo, se que eres solo un niño pero tu continuaras el legado de tu padre y seras el nuevo dios del inframundo. Para ello ella sera tu mentora, chronan yat.

Chronan Yat: asi es.

El mentor de los chicos, de todos porque se buscaba que fueran un equipo seria tampo que contaba con un equipo a la altura de los mejores dioses y príncipes.

Chronan yat: este niño deberá derrotar a los otros chicos.

Sidmodius: aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Por eso...

Chronan Yat: habrá que debilitarlos. Como simples mortales.

Sidmodius: exacto.

No les quitara su esencia pero si la fuerza por ser quien son.

Chronan yat se dirigió a cada uno de los reinos y les robo la inmortalidad.

Los reyes y reinas se sobre saltaron y corrieron a ver que pasaba. Sus hijos estaban allí pero no tenían el brillo de su inmortalidad.

Rey fuego: ¿ que les han hecho?

Reina agua: ¿estas bien?

Reina aire: alguien ha estado aquí.

Rey tierra: debemos ir a ver que es lo que ha pasado.

Reina tierra: pero quien se queda con el.

Abuela tierra: puedo ocuparme de él.

Tampo: las cosas no van bien.

Lalith: los chicos ya no son inmortales.

Kento: alguien absorbió su energía.

Tampo: hay un duro trabajo que hacer.

Kento: cuando cumplan los 16 sera el momento

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 2

Habian pasado 16 años del nacimiento de los chicos y los nuevos héroes del multiverso comenzaron a formarse en tareas propias de sus pueblos. Cada pueblo era diferente. Tenían unas costumbres propias de cada uno. Cloe aprendía como poder moverse por el agua a través de su forma de sirena. Ademas sabia leer el pensamiento y adelantarse a los movimientos de los rivales. Era la más hermosa. Pretendientes no le faltaban, aunque deseaba otras cosas. Salir de allí sobre todo. Fenzy aprendia a usar sus alas. Con el tiempo habia aprendido a volar. Zak a no quemarse con su propio fuego. Era un buen arquero y Kiet a respetar y a hacer respetar el medio ambiente. A parte de a mover rocas, a incluso patearlas como si fuera un balón de fútbol.

En cambio Lon desde el inframundo le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie, a luchar por aquello que si es tuyo no te lo deben quitar y a luchar hasta la muerte por aquello que es tuyo pero desde la mayor oscuridad posible, desde cualquier artimaña posible, en la guerra todo valia. En cambio a los demás les habían enseñado desde el respeto. Se habia instalado una nueva manera de respeto en el multiverso: el sendokai. Era una mezcla de fútbol combinado con las habilidades mágicas y artes marciales que cada uno sabia o tenia que encontrar para poder controlarlo porque los poderes podían costar la vida al que no supiera usarlos.

Rey fuego: zak, ha llegado el momento. Tienes 16 años. Debes empezar tu formación.

Zak: no sabes cuanto me alegro. Por fin llega ese momento en el que puedo salir de aquí.

Reina fuego: si. Tienes muchas ganas pero ves con cuidado. Pero antes deberás comenzar otra misión.

Zak :¿cual?

Rey fuego: deberás encontrar a los herederos de los reinos de aire, agua y tierra y juntos ser un equipo.

Zak: osea que ellos y yo deberemos luchar juntos.

Rey fuego: eso es.

Zak: y donde debo encontrarlos.

Rey fuego: sigue el camino que el mapa te indica. Si esta cerca aparecerá un puntito del elemento del compañero al que has encontrado. No debes ser brusco. Debes ser amable. Debéis ser un equipo. Después deberéis encontrar a tampo. El es vuestro maestro. El os enseñará todo lo que debéis saber.

Cloe: por fin voy a salir de casa.

Reina agua: debes reunirte con tus compañeros.

Cloe: ¿crees que con el fuego sere compatible?

Rey agua: eso son tonterías. Si. No estamos enfrentados. Al revés.

Reina agua: piensa mas bien que puede que si es un chico no esté nada mal.

Cloe: mamá si no lo conozco. No se ni quien es.

Reina agua: cierto. Ten cuidado.

Cloe: descuida.

Fenzy: hora de volar.

Reina aire: recuperarás la inmortalidad muy pronto.

Fenzy: mas emoción para las hienas.

Kiet: por fin dejo esto.

Abuela tierra: no te olvides el sándwich.

Kiet: gracias abuela, tu siempre sabes como cuidarme. Lo voy a hechar de menos.

Lon: es el momento de salir.

Chronan yat: no querido. Cuando quiera que salgas lo sabrás.

Lon: pero es la oportunidad.

Chronan yat: no. Todavia no.

Zak: -hace horas que me fui de casa. Divise el reino del agua pero ni por asomo vi si estaba el o la guerrera que me acompañaría. No se era difícil saber quien era. No la habia visto antes o no lo habia visto antes. De momento el mapa no marcaba ninguna señal-

Fenzy: -estaba volando divisando el paisaje cuando de repente una fecha me dio en el ala y caí al suelo. Habia sido una flecha de fuego y tenia el ala chamuscada. Pero del dolor no podia moverme-

Kiet: senti que alguien andaba cerca. Alguien se habia dado un fuerte golpe. Me acerque y vi a una chica con el ala un poco quemada- perdona, ¿estas bien?

Fenzy: si, creo que si. Supongo que el golpe lo han oido de aquí a la luna.

Kiet: de verdad estas bien.

Fenzy: a ver tio no seas brasas, me he fastidiado el ala y no puedo volar y tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Kiet: yo también debo encontrar a alguien.

Fenzy: dime que no son alguno de los hijos de los reyes de los elementos.

Kiet: pues si. A esos estoy buscando.

Fenzy: por lo menos ya nos queda menos. Aire y tu.

Kiet: tierra.

Fenzy: genial. Solo queda el agua y el fuego.

Kiet: miedo me dan esos dos.

Fenzy: no creo que... si no los reinos estarían en conflicto.

Kiet: tienes razón.

Fenzy: por donde empezamos a buscar.

Kiet: no lo se.

Fenzy: era la respuesta que queria oir.

Kiet: ya seguro.

Fenzy: pues hombre... tampoco es que ayude mucho.

Kiet: jaja ya.

Fenzy: imagino que te morias por irte de casa.

Kiet: si.

Fenzy: normal y yo.

Kiet: no me gusta estar siempre en el mismo sitio

Zak: -de pronto el mapa vibró. Era azul. Llegue hasta un lago. No veia nada, hasta que apoyada en una roca vi lo que parecía un sirena. Nunca había visto una al natural y me asusté. Tenía miedo de que intentara matarme o algo así. Pero en seguida vi como cambiaba su cuerpo y la vi vestida de repente con una diosa griega. Tenia el pelo azul como la cola de sirena que había visto antes. Del susto me cai hacia atrás haciendo que ella se sobre saltara-

Cloe: ¿que ha sido eso?

Zak: tranquila, no te preocupes.

Cloe: ¿estas bien?

Zak: creo que estoy asimilando que he visto a una sirena.

Cloe: oye no quería asustarte.

Zak: ¿en serio puedes..?

Cloe: si. Pertenezco al Reino del agua.

Zak: te estaba buscando.

Cloe: ¿ a mi?

Zak: si. No te han dicho que...

Cloe: ahh si. Que bien. Tu eres el incendio ¿no?

Zak: ¿que incendio?

Cloe: diria yo que eres el fuego ¿no?

Zak: ahh vale que... ¿Qué graciosa no?

Cloe: no se me ha salido asi porque si. ¿por donde empezamos rubiales?

Zak: por encontrar al aire y a la tierra.

Cloe: llevemonos bien eh, llamita.

Zak: tienes ganas de jugar eh.

Cloe: no me toques que te apago incendio.

Zak: ¿incendio? ¿llamita? De que vas... eh... ¿como te llamabas?

Cloe: no te he dicho como me llamo. Pero te lo diré. Cloe, encantada. ¿y tu llamita?

Zak: llamame Zak. No llamita.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 3

Cloe: ¿ cuanto queda de camino?

Zak: la verdad es que bastante. Cloe: entonces...

Zak: ¿ que problemas tienes?

Cloe: ninguno. Tranquilo.

Zak: tranquila tu. No vamos a continuar hoy.

Cloe: y donde vamos a pasar la noche.

Zak: supongo que en algun sitio en el que estemos seguros.

Cloe: bueno si claro. A saber lo que se te ocurre.

Zak: no soy nuevo.

Cloe: ¿ lo has hecho más veces?

Zak: soy arquero. Ayudo a mi pueblo a cazar.

Cloe: vaya. Esta bien. Entonces puedo fiarme de ti.

Zak: tranquila soy un tipo legal.

Cloe: oh, bueno llamita entonces... esta claro que el fuego lo enciendes tu.

Zak: que graciosa estas ¿no? Guapita.

Cloe: solo era un chiste. O quizás no.

Zak: jajaja bueno siempre viene bien alguien como tu.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: no en serio. Si llegas a tener novio algun dia no se aburrirá.

Cloe: ¿ como que si tengo novio algun dia? Me estas diciendo que...

Zak: no, no.

Cloe: ¿no? Pues quizás lo has pensado.

Zak: oye que no era mi intención si te he ofendido.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: vamos alegra esa cara burbujita.

Cloe: ¿burbujita? ¡oye!

Zak: tu me sueles llamar llamita. Asi que no te quejes mona.

Cloe: ¿de verdad tengo que ir contigo?

Zak: bueno primero no sabrías estar sola por aquí y segundo tenemos una misión común asi que si no te queda otra.

Cloe: sera verdad.

Zak: oye... porque eres asi de arisca. No te pega. Estas preciosa aún así.

Cloe: sera posible...-levante la mano por impulso para pegarle pero el la retuvo. Senti una corriente eléctrica dentro de mi cuando el me tocó que me dejo paralizada-

Zak: shhh... tranquila Cloe, esto no es propio de una princesa como tu.

Cloe: ¿ahora me llamas por mi nombre?

Zak: si. Te llamas Cloe, ¿no?

Cloe: si.

Zak: oye va. No pasa nada, llevemonos bien.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: tenemos una misión en común y... hay que hacerlo bien y nadie se puede rajar ahora.

Cloe: estoy de acuerdo. Es para lo que estamos aquí.

Zak: exacto. Además que tenemos que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

Cloe: quizas demasiado.

Zak: si luego lo mejor de todo será nuestra amistad.

Cloe: en realidad... tienes razón.

Zak: además creo que al final retiro lo dicho.

Cloe: ¿el que?

Zak: supongo que te será fácil encontrar a alguien que te aguante jajaja.

Cloe: eres malo eh. Tu habla que ya veras quien me va a aguantar al final.

Zak: ¿ en serio?

Cloe: me refiero a que me vas a tener que aguantar durante toda la preparación y todo el combate.

Zak: ahh, si era eso.

Cloe: que va a ser llamita.

Zak: supongo que nada.

Kiet: ¿donde estamos?

Fenzy: ni idea. Estamos perdidos. Si pudiera volar.

Kiet: ¿como va el ala?

Fenzy: bien, mejor. Lo que pasa es que me duele pero tranquilo si no hago ningun movimiento brusco no la noto.

Kiet: mejor. Como vamos a encontrar el camino si no tenemos nada.

Fenzy: a lo mejor es que alguien nos tiene que encontrar pero así podemos estar mucho tiempo.

Kiet: entonces que.

Fenzy: de todas maneras es tarde.

Kiet: un momento.

Fenzy: que ocurre.

Kiet: he oído un ruido.

Fenzy: puede ser cualquier cosa.

Zak: bueno esto ya.

Cloe: por lo menos si los otros dos que nos faltan nos ven pueden unirse.

Zak: pues si.

Fenzy: ey mira ahí. Un fuego.

Kiet: estamos salvados.

Cloe: oye... solo una pregunta, hay alguna tienda de campaña. .. es que me da miedo dormir a la interperie.

Zak: pensé en eso. Y debo decirte que es tu dia de suerte.

Cloe: oh vaya eres genial. -le di un beso en la mejilla. Me habia salvado. Me daba miedo dormir sabiendo que podria venir alguien o algo y...-

Zak: no pasa nada.

Cloe: oye pero... no iras a dormir fuera.

Zak: no tranquila. Hay más.

Cloe:-era un genio. No iba cargado, al revés pero su magia era genial- mejor. Lo digo por seguridad. No quiero que pienses que soy una princesa tiquismiquis.

Zak: no. Es normal. Yo también tendría miedo.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: perdonad que os interrumpamos.

Cloe: no te preocupes. -la chica tenia alas y una la tenia mal- ¿te ocurre algo en el ala?

Fenzy: nada grave.

Cloe: pero si la tienes...

Fenzy: me cai. Me la quemaron con una flecha.

Cloe: Zak, no por nada, ¿recuerdas haber lanzado alguna flecha?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: no sabía que eras arquero.

Zak: si. También soy el principe heredero del reino del fuego.

Fenzy: entonces creo que hemos dado en el clavo.

Cloe: genial. Por las alas diria que vienes del aire.

Fenzy: exacto. ¿y tu?

Cloe: agua.

Zak: ¿ y tu?

Kiet: la tierra.

Zak: genial. Como nos habéis encontrado.

Fenzy: pues no se la verdad.

Kiet: sin mapas y sin nada.

Zak: parece que yo tenia el mapa.

Cloe: quizas seas el lider.

Zak: sabre hacerlo.

Kiet: si.

Fenzy: yo también digo que si.

Cloe: si.

Zak: a partir de ahora tenemos una misión en común. Os lo han dicho verdad.

Kiet: si. Teníamos que juntar nuestros elementos, nuestras fuerzas, somos la esperanza del multiverso.

Fenzy: desde luego. Tenemos que ponernos en camino cuanto antes.

Cloe: si pero antes descansemos. Tenemos que estar a tope para mañana.

Zak: en eso tienes razón burbujita.

Cloe: ¿ ya estamos?

Zak: que tiene de malo.

Cloe: te dije que no me llamaras así. Porque si no...

Zak: si no que.

Cloe: te...-se acercaba peligrosamente a mi y cuando me tocaba una corriente pasaba por dentro de mi-

Zak: vamos que.

Cloe: no me toques.

Zak: si en el fondo te gusta.

Cloe: a mi, ja.

Zak: te va a crecer la nariz.

Fenzy: mamá y papá se pelean, ¿quien va ganando?

Kiet: de momento el.

Cloe: de donde os sacais eso.

Kiet: pareceis una pareja. Estais venga a discutir.

Zak: si no discutimos.

Cloe: eso es verdad.

Fenzy: pero sois pareja.

Cloe: ¿ nosotros? No. Nos encontramos está mañana. No es posible.

Zak: demasiado pronto no.

Cloe: ¿ demasiado pronto?

Zak: es broma o no tan broma jajja.

Cloe: bueno el caso es que... tenemos que continuar.

Zak: ya mañana.

Cloe: oye, tu necesitas que te pongas algo en el ala.

Fenzy: me vendría bien la verdad. Gracias... ¿eras?

Cloe: Cloe.

Fenzy: gracias de verdad.

Cloe: tranquila. Mi madre suele hacer apósitos de agua contra las quemaduras. No es que el reino del fuego y nosotros nos llevemos mal ni zak y yo nos llevamos mal solo le gusta picarme.

Fenzy: tipico de cualquier tio.

Cloe: supongo. Bueno ya está. Espero que mañana este como nueva.

Fenzy: podre volar mañana.

Cloe: probablemente.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: cuanto antes mejor.

Fenzy: mientras este inmobilizada no pasa nada.

Cloe: ya pero tenemos que estar al máximo. Esto es un problema.

Zak: tranquila. No hay problema. Ni que fuera el torneo mañana. Descansa burbujita anda.

Cloe: no te pases.

Zak: shh... estas segura que puedes dormir sola.

Cloe: si.

Zak: a ver si es verdad.

Cloe: te estas jugando un mamporro.

Zak: eres demasiado dulce para eso, jajaja. Te dejo. Asi se te bajan los colores.

Cloe: -iba a explotar de rabia. Pero queria relajarme y si contenía la rabia no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Deje volar mi imaginación. Vino a mi mente ese chico. Creo que nos llevábamos bien pero a la mínima discutíamos pero creo que de broma. En el fondo era amable, divertido, sincero y comprensivo. Conseguía hacerme reir la verdad y por mucho que siempre pelearamos conseguia arrancarme una sonrisa. A el eso le hacia crecerse y decia muchas tonterias. Se volvia loco a veces pero era genial. El resto de la expedición era genial también. Sólo podia pensar en que llegara el dia en el que el multiverso se librara de todo lo malo-

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 4.

Zak: me levante a la mañana siguiente. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Parecía que los chicos no daban señales de vida. Así que me tome la libertad de despertarlos. Me acerque a la tienda de Cloe, y le toque a la puerta.-Cloe, Cloe, ¿estás?-no contestaba- vamos guapa no te hagas la dormida.- seguía sin contestar y ahí sí que me tome la licencia de abrir la cremallera y descubrí que no estaba. Me puse nervioso, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba? En ese momento salieron Kiet y Fenzy-

Kiet: tío, que pasa.

Zak: Cloe, ¿sabéis donde esta?

Fenzy: ni idea creía que había dormido contigo.

Zak: pues… ¿pero cómo va a dormir conmigo?

Fenzy: pues ayer… estabais bastante animados, jajaja.

Zak: ya pero no pasó nada.

Kiet: si no creo que la conociera de antes.

Zak: exactamente.

Fenzy: es que como discutíais así de esa manera…

Zak: que va pero si eso no era discutir. Bueno voy a ver dónde se encuentra.

Kiet: claro.

Fenzy: no habrá ido demasiado lejos. Además tú tienes el mapa. Sabrás donde está.

Zak: claro, el mapa.

Fenzy: ¿es que no lo habías pensado?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: seguro que estabas más ocupado con soñar con los ojos azules de esa chica, ¿verdad?

Zak: que va.-repare en los ojos de Cloe. Si eran preciosos. Dos zafiros impolutos que hacían temblar a cualquiera. Incluso hasta a mí- es cierto que es una chica y que tiene los ojos bonitos pero no es que…

Kiet: basta de cháchara. Ves a buscarla.

Zak: respuesta inteligente.

Fenzy: ya veras, ya. Los tíos son todos iguales.

Kiet: pero es demasiado pronto.

Fenzy: pero para algunos existe lo que se llama amor a primera vista.

Kiet: que cosas tienes.

Fenzy: es verdad. Solo hay que ver como la mira.

Kiet: si se conocen desde hace dos días.

Fenzy: y que.

Kiet: que no lo veo. Más adelante es posible pero ahora… que quieres que te diga…

Fenzy: tu no lo ves pero yo sí.

Zak: -el mapa marcaba un punto azul. Era ella sin duda. El mapa me condujo hasta un lago. Tiene que estar aquí… pero… ¡ahh! De repente el agua se movió. ¿Qué había sido eso? De repente escuche un canto dulce y alegre, de sirena. Caí para atrás cuando me di cuenta que la voz poderosa era de Cloe. Era una sirena. Lo que había visto era su cola. Me daban miedo las sirenas, pero ella me imponía respeto. Me quede paralizado-

Cloe:-oí un grito. Creo que ya va siendo hora de salir, además me están esperando. Salí a la superficie y…- ¡Zak! Que haces aquí.

Zak: estaba buscándote. Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones.

Cloe: mmm… lo siento, es que… necesitaba relajarme.

Zak: tranquila, si te entiendo pero la próxima vez di por lo menos a donde te vas.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: me gustaría confesarte algo…

Cloe: dime.

Zak: me dan miedo…

Cloe: el que.

Zak: las si-sirenas.

Cloe: ¡no me jodas!

Zak: si, si es… que…

Cloe: ¿pero… porque?

Zak: porque siempre me han contado… ¿puedes volver a tu forma humana por favor?

Cloe: sí. Claro.-volví a la forma humana porque Zak estaba demasiado asustado- ahora dime. Que te han contado para que estés así de asustado.

Zak: veras. En la odisea… había sirenas y estas eran muy guapas, muy bellas, eran espectaculares, cantaban preciosos cantos, que embobaban a los humanos, pero escondían un oscuro secreto. Los humanos eran la comida de estas. Y ellas tenían los trucos más hábiles para condenarlos a una muerte segura. Por eso Ulises se ató al mástil del barco y se cubrió de cera los oídos para no escuchar a estas infames víboras, mientras algunos de sus marineros cayeron en la trampa y fueron devorados.

Cloe: si esa es la leyenda. Hasta en mi propio pueblo he tenido problemas con lo de ser una sirena. Todas lo somos pero los hombres solo pueden respirar bajo el agua. Ser tritón es un privilegio que se deben ganar.

Zak: ¿así como?

Cloe: amando verdaderamente a una mujer que ellos elijan. Deben mostrar a sus familias que la aman realmente. Por eso les hacen más fuertes. Muchos fracasan porque se enamoran de auténticas víboras, que las hay, jeje, como en todos los sitios. Por lo de las sirenas también desconfían muchos, aunque vivan allí, incluso algún forastero, ha conquistado a alguna de nuestras más bellas doncellas.

Zak: bueno es que si no la elijen…

Cloe: todavía muchos sectores del reino lo hacen por amistad de las familias. No sé si verdaderamente sus hijos estarán enamorados.

Zak: por lo menos aun no te tienes que enfrentar a eso.

Cloe: pero cuando vuelva a casa seguro que sí. Y tu supongo que también.

Zak: también hay gente que esta con gente de otros reinos.

Cloe: supongo. Y otros muchos que al enamorarse de humanos han renunciado a esta vida y ahora están en la tierra.

Zak: la verdad es que creo que para un mundo donde todos estemos de acuerdo cada uno debe seguir a su corazón y que este le guie a su destino.

Cloe: tienes razón. Bueno vamos, que nos espera un dia largo. Tenemos que encontrar a Tampo.

Zak: sí. Vámonos.

Cloe: tranquilo. No me transformare en sirena si te molesta.

Zak: vale, sería un detalle. Te lo juro es que…

Cloe: no pasa nada. Cada uno es como es.

Zak: si…

Fenzy: por fin apareces.

Kiet: ¿Dónde estabas?

Cloe: es que… bueno en mi casa siempre vamos por la mañana temprano al lago.

Kiet: ¿y aquí tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Zak: si quería hacerlo…

Cloe: solo es que… siento nostalgia de mi pueblo.

Fenzy: a ver sirenita que esto ya no es tu pueblo.

Cloe: ya lo sé… y lo siento.

Kiet: tranquila si no pasa nada.

Cloe: pues parece que sí que pase.

Zak: supongo que tenemos que respetar las cosas de cada uno para que podamos llevarnos bien.

Cloe: sí. Eso es verdad. Sinceramente no lo hago por gusto si no porque tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago me seco.

Zak: ¿Qué?

Cloe: que si no toco el agua en todo el dia me deshidrato. Es la forma que tenemos los peces de…

Kiet: ah que eres medio humana, medio pez.

Cloe: sí. Puedo convertirme en sirena.

Fenzy: no lo sabias.

Kiet: pues… ahora que lo dices… no lo sé.

Cloe: pues ya lo sabes. Unos lo ven como una maldición y otros como una ventaja.

Zak: y tu como lo ves.

Cloe: supongo que es una ventaja el poder viajar más rápido en el agua y poder respirar bajo ella que una maldición porque todas las mañanas tengas que ponerte a remojo, o más que nada que por lo menos puedan estar en contacto con el agua por lo menos una vez al dia.

Fenzy: pero te transformas cuando tocas el agua.

Cloe: no. Si no sería un problema. Ahí seria al revés no podría caerme si una gota.

Zak: pues menos mal.

Cloe: es verdad.

Zak: pongámonos en camino.

Cloe: por cierto. Se ve que las leyendas se te dan bien.

Zak: me gustan.

Cloe: genial. A mi… también.

Kiet: supongo que es el entretenimiento que tenemos.

Fenzy: cuando éramos pequeños… si, están bien para recordar al menos quienes somos.

Cloe: eso es cierto. Siempre queremos saber quiénes somos y de dónde venimos, porque cierta gente hizo eso, o porque no hizo otras cosas.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: ¿vamos por buen camino?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí. Confía un poco más en mí.

Cloe: es que te dan miedo las sirenas.

Zak: vaya lo siento, sé que…

Cloe: de verdad, es mejor que me lo hayas dicho, así te evito sustos innecesarios. No me como a nadie. Aquí nadie se come a nadie, además has fallado en un detalle, las sirenas de Ulises, no eran sirenas, tipo medio humana, medio pez, como yo, si no que según cuenta la leyenda eran aves carroñeras. De hecho, los pájaros cantan pero los peces no.

Zak: ¿Cómo es posible?

Fenzy: te has quedado mudo eh rubio.

Zak: un poco.

Cloe: así que no tienes por qué tener miedo.

Zak: ya pero… ahora… cuando vea un ave…

Cloe: tranquilo Zak, que no pasa nada. Son leyendas. Nadie te va a comer.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: anímate.

Zak: gracias Cloe. Hoy estas más…

Cloe: ¿Qué?

Zak: simpática.

Cloe: ¿y los otros días no?

Zak: si, pero hoy por lo menos me llamas por mi nombre.

Cloe: vaya. Llamita es que me caes bien.

Zak: oh no, ya empezamos.

Cloe: eh, Zak, que lo hago con cariño.

Zak: hombre no creo que lo hicieras a mala idea.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen-kuns.

Zak: ¿sen-que?

Tampo: sen-kuns.

Cloe: pero donde está.

Tampo: aquí, abajo.

Cloe: vaya, jeje, no le había visto.

Tampo: bueno no importa. Ahora sí, lo primero es cambiar vuestra vestimenta, porque tu princesa no vas a luchar con falda.

Cloe: me lo imaginaba, pero… no me… no usara ninguno de sus trucos y me dejara… ejem… ya sabe usted.

Tampo: no, jajaja, solo es un momento.

Cloe: -chasqueo los dedos y de repente vi mi vestido en el suelo, me tape porque pensaba que sí que me había dejado… pero no, tenía una especie de mono negro con rayas azules, al igual que mis compañeros. Zak en amarillo, fenzy en rosa y kiet, verde- woow, me gusta.

Kiet: si y a mí.

Fenzy: cuando empezamos.

Tampo: de momento primero hay varias cosas básicas que quiero que sepáis. Vais a jugar al sendokai. Y tendréis que salvar al multiverso del imperio que nos está asolando. Los zorn.

Zak: que es el sendokai.

Tampo: un juego de balón, como el futbol pero que tendréis que aprender a usar poderes pero con cuidado, podrían mataros. Para eso, iréis pasando por varias pruebas. En cada una de ellas estará una persona encargada de enseñaros todo lo que necesitais saber. Pero primero teneis que empezar aquí. La mayor parte del entrenamiento se desarrollara aquí. Conmigo. Después como ya habéis oído iréis adquiriendo nuevos poderes y habilidades pasando por determinadas pruebas hasta que definitivamente lleguéis a donde se disputa el torneo y empezareis a luchar en serio. la vida del multiverso depende de vosotros, asi que no falléis. Poned los sentidos bien afilados, escuchad todo lo que se os dice, tomad las decisiones correctas siempre que podáis, pensad con el corazón. Muchas veces es la mejor arma, pero controlad las emociones.

Zak: todo eso está bien, pero… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Tampo: ya habéis empezado.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 5.

Tampo: ya habeis empezado.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: aunque nunca hemos hecho sendokai.

Tampo: pero sabeis jugar al fútbol ¿no?

Fenzy: mas o menos.

Tampo: de todas maneras vais a tener que aprender demasiado. Por partes. Veis allí. Aquello es el sen-rok. Teneis que golpear el de vuestro adversario.

Cloe: pero con que.

Tampo: con el do. El do es el fruto del árbol del sen.

Zak: ajaja genial.

Tampo: pero se debe cargar con vuestra energía. Cada uno de vosotros tiene dentro de sí un elemento. Por tanto vuestra energía sen sera de ese color. Zak, el fuego, color amarillo. Viveza, fuerza, vigor, rigor, energía. Todas esas cualidades que te hacen ser tu tienes que sacarlas. Cloe, el agua. Inteligente, amable, sincera, bella tanto fuera como dentro, creativa, soñadora. Saca todo lo que tienes dentro. Kiet, la tierra. Tu deber es protegerla y cuidarla. Eres fuerte, defiendes a tu equipo de las dificultades, sencillo, humilde. Y por último Fenzy, el aire. Ligera como el viento. Rápida, veloz. Tus alas son una gran ventaja aunque para el torneo no te van a dejar usarlas.

Fenzy: y eso porque.

Cloe: porque querrán que no haya trampas. Y las mismas condiciones.

Fenzy: entiendo y que va a pasar con mis alas.

Tampo: cuando llegues allí te las inutilizaran.

Fenzy: pues vaya gracia también.

Lon: cuando voy a poder dejar esto.

Sidmodius: cuando empiece el torneo.

Lon: ellos juegan con ventaja.

Chronan yat: no te creas. tu también seras entrenado.

Lon: pero ellos ya han empezado.

Chronan yat: tranquilo. Tu eres más poderoso. Una semana antes del torneo todos los participantes seréis reunidos en la fortaleza donde estaréis hasta que termine vuestro turno.

Lon: y que se gana.

Cloe: y que se gana.

Chronan yat: ser el líder.

Tampo: el liderato del multiverso para el lider del equipo vencedor.

Zak: que guay.

Tampo: para eso necesito que me digas quien es el líder. ¿lo habéis decidido ya?

Zak: pues...

Cloe: hemos decidido que seas tu. Tienes madera de líder.

Fenzy: si tio.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: tranquilo, seguro que lo haces bien, ya verás.

Kiet: si tio. De los cuatro eres el más poderoso.

Cloe: desde luego.

Zak: vale. Esta bien. Decidido.

Tampo: de acuerdo.

Zak: espero hacerlo bien.

Cloe: claro, ya verás. Además si tu llevabas un mapa es porque... eres tu.

Kiet: claro el mapa. Esa es la clave.

Fenzy: el era el que tenia que buscarnos a los demás.

Cloe: si porque nosotros poco podíamos hacer sin mapa.

Zak: pero porque me dejarian a mi el mapa.

Cloe: el destino te ha elegido a ti.

Zak: pero si yo...

Cloe: tranquilo lo harás bien.

Fenzy: si no te matamos y un problema menos.

Kiet: tampoco es eso.

Tampo: nadie sabe hasta que verdaderamente aprende. Pero lo mas importante es que tienes un equipo.

Kiet: es cierto.

Cloe: puedes contar con nosotros siempre que quieras y para todo lo que quieras estaremos ahi. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Fenzy: entrenamientos, pruebas, el torneo. Esto es la aventura de nuestra vida.

Kiet: si y encima podemos vagar libremente por el mundo sin tener que volver a casa.

Cloe: alguna vez incluso se echará de menos. Pero esto no está nada mal. Ya que tenemos la oportunidad.

Zak: esta claro que podemos parecer quizas inexpertos pero...

Cloe: eso es porque no hemos salido de nuestro entorno. Pero ahora y gracias a que nos tenemos los cuatro y que no estamos solos y al mapa y al torneo podemos aprender miles de cosas nuevas.

Zak: si. Es cierto.

Tampo: cada uno de vosotros representa un poder de ataque. Zak la potencia, Cloe la anticipación, Fenzy la velocidad y kiet la defensa.

Cloe: pero como vamos a usar eso en el torneo.

Zak: esta muy bien que se hable de cualidades pero...

Tampo: tranquilidad chicos. Para eso os voy a dar unas armaduras capaces de liberar esta clase de poderes. Estas armaduras contienen dos poderes. Primero aprenderéis a usar el primero. Ya os diré como hacer el segundo más adelante.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: que guay. ¿y de quiero eran?

Tampo: una larga historia. Hace 10000 años en el multiverso se celebró el primer torneo de sendokai de la historia y yo luché entonces.

Fenzy: y que pasó.

Tampo: fuimos derrotados y el multiverso se sumió en una terribe oscuridad que muy pocas veces remitía y por eso hoy en día hay muchos pueblos arrasados.

Cloe: pero los nuestros no.

Zak: ¿que debemos hacer?

Tampo: como bien dices cloe, vuestras tierras no están invadidas porque entonces no existian. Existían seres de agua, fuego, tierra y aire pero no vivian unidos en una comunidad hasta que decidieron que por el bien del multiverso si se unían serian más fuertes. Pero ahora el imperio zorn planea alcanzar vuestras tierras por eso surgio la idea de juntaros a los cuatro. Sois los futuros reyes de vuestras civilizaciones y las mas poderosas de todas.

Cloe: entonces todo depende de nosotros.

Tampo: exacto.

Zak: estas pruebas me recuerdan quizás a la leyenda de las doce pruebas de Hércules.

Tampo: no son doce pero... si se parecen a que teneis lugares que visitar y una nacion entera que salvar. Que digo nación, el multiverso entero. Cada vez seréis más fuertes.

Cloe: tenemos que conseguirlo.

Kiet: tenemos que salvar al mundo.

Fenzy: vamos allá.

Zak: es emocionante. Pero no se supone que íbamos a entrenar.

Tampo: claro pero teniais que aprender todo esto primero. Sabed porque estais aquí. Ahora si quiero que completeis un circuito que ahora os digo como se pasa. Primero evaluemos el nivel.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 6.

Cloe: vamos allá.-chute el do, y le di- si, jajaja.

Zak: hombre si la princesa sabe chutar.

Cloe: venga listo, a ver si haces tú lo mismo.

Tampo: chicos tranquilos.

Zak: vas a ver de lo que soy capaz.

Cloe: uy si Zak. Chuta vamos.

Fenzy: espérate que voy. ¡si!

Tampo: vaya veo que os han enseñado por lo menos a chutar.

Kiet: voy.

Zak: ahora sí que si.-chute decidido pero mi disparo se fue despedido y le dio a una estatua- ups.

Cloe: y luego me dices a mi llamita.

Zak: eh, quedamos en que no me llamarías así.

Tampo: Zak, modestia, humildad, no te creas tan superior.

Zak: perdone pero…

Cloe: hazle caso Zak.-intente ponerle nervioso acercándome a él por la espalda y rozándole el cuello casi con la punta de mis labios. Me acerque a su oreja- inténtalo de nuevo principito, pero concéntrate. Lo harás bien-

Zak: -pude sentir su aliento. Sus manos tocándome. Pero debía hacerlo bien. Así que me prepare, chute y…

Tampo: kai.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ¿has visto? Así sí.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: de nada. Zak me caes bien pero solo necesitas no ser tan egocéntrico. Hazme caso, a veces es divertido pero… eso no te va a ayudar como persona. Ni con las mujeres tampoco.

Fenzy: eso es. Zas en toda la boca. Que rubiales como te quedas.

Tampo: bien. Veo que algo sabéis. Por eso os han enviado aquí. Aunque esto no es suficiente. Necesitáis despertar ciertos poderes que os harán fuertes.

Kiet: y eso como lo hacemos.

Tampo: con esto.

Cloe: vaya, y esto que es.

Tampo: son unas armaduras. Unos viejos amigos me las cedieron. Están digamos… un poco estropeadas pero para la primera parte del entrenamiento os servirán.

Zak: entonces… vamos a…

Tampo: poco a poco vais a ir descubriendo nuevos poderes. Este es el principio. Ponéoslas. Solo teneis que ir al conector del sen del sen rok y gritar sen-do-kai.

Zak: genial. Vamos chicos.

Todos: sen-do-kai.

Cloe:-nos pusimos las armaduras nuevas. Cada una de ellas tenía un poder el cual teníamos que aprender a usar- que guay.

Tampo: Cloe, tu armadura tiene la visión Yao-Sen, que la podrás usar si te concentras bien y usas tu imaginación. Se creativa. Haz de tus combates obras de arte.

Cloe: genial.

Tampo: fenzy, tu poder consiste en la velocidad. La estela Tai-Sen. Por tanto es un privilegio porque el que las alas no te harán falta y porque no las puedes usar.

Fenzy: menos mal que todo no son malas noticias. Primero la flecha y después no las puedo usar en el torneo.

Tampo: kiet, tu poder es defensivo. El escudo Coa-Sen. Podrás usarlo incluso como plataforma para tus compañeros.

Kiet: estupendo.

Zak: ¿y yo?

Tampo: Zak, tú tienes el disparo zet-sen. Podrás efectuar un disparo muy poderoso con el que el sen rok se puede abrir al primer impacto o incluso ganar el combate.

Zak: como que abrir el sen rok.

Tampo: mirad. El sen rok tiene un escudo protector de color azul. Al primer impacto se vuelve rojo y al segundo se elimina de manera que si introduces el do en ese momento habrás ganado el combate.

Zak: ah genial.

Cloe: pero también se puede eliminar antes. ¿No?

Tampo: he dicho antes que sí.

Zak: empollona no quieras saberlo todo de una vez.

Cloe: oye…

Zak: que.

Cloe: mira guapo no me vaciles.

Zak: eh tranquilita sirena.

Cloe: con que esas tenemos.

Zak: ¡no lo hagas!

Cloe: ah, ahora tienes miedo.

Zak: si, ya te lo dije.

Cloe: oh bien.

Tampo: ¿Qué puñetas os pasa?

Cloe: nada. A Zak le da miedo mi forma de… creo que por eso…

Zak: lo siento, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Tampo: lo único que debéis de hacer es respetaros. Así no vais a hacer nada en el torneo si esto sigue así.

Cloe: tiene razón maestro.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: pues dejad vuestras diferencias a un lado.

Fenzy: luego apuéstate a que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Kiet: pides demasiado.

Fenzy: es verdad. El sí Cloe le calienta como antes… y él le echa cojones… ya verás ya.

Kiet: crees que Zak es tan lanzado para…

Fenzy: cualquier tío que tenga a una chica guapa a su alcance y encima le provoque… ellos se encienden, y Zak sé que es casualidad que pertenezca al reino del fuego, pero esta "on fire" (en llamas) cuando Cloe está cerca de él. Parece que sea pronto, pero el que se enamora, se enamora así sin más.

Tampo: si seguís discutiendo así, os vais a destruir. Y por vuestro bien es mejor que penséis con la cabeza antes que con el corazón. No hagáis una locura.

Zak: tiene razón maestro.

Tampo: el entrenamiento ha terminado. Estáis demasiado tensos. Por eso quiero que meditéis un rato sobre lo que esperáis en el torneo y las asperezas que queráis limar si las tenéis.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: está bien.- no sabía que hacer pero… se me había ocurrido algo- perdona maestro… ¿puedo escribir una carta a mi reino?

Tampo: que problemas tienes.

Cloe: solo quiero pedirle a mi padre que me quite los poderes de sirena, vamos que no me pueda transformar. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el bien del equipo.

Zak: pero… oye si es por mí no lo hagas.

Cloe: prefiero hacerlo.

Zak: no lo hagas.

Cloe: y te crees que yo me siento bien discutiendo contigo a todas horas porque solo me ves por la parte que te da miedo. Al menos si no la tengo quizás consiga que nos llevemos bien por el bien del torneo y para que no me sigas viendo como a un monstruo.

Fenzy: ahí va.

Kiet: pero Cloe…

Cloe: si no queréis que me vaya, dejadme hacerlo.

Fenzy: tío, tu egocentrismo no tiene límites.

Zak: yo solo…

Kiet: ya pero… ella te dijo que no se iba a transformar delante de ti pero tú le sigues recordando que te da miedo y…

Zak: que.

Kiet: que tenemos que estar bien todos para poder ganar y derrotar a los zorn.

Zak: ahora que es lo que debo hacer.

Tampo: ir y convencerla de que no se quite algo que es parte de ella. Eso es muy injusto por tu parte.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: tienes que portarte como un auténtico compañero.

Zak: si tienes razón.

Tampo: ves y hazlo. No quiero volver a ver que vienes si no has aclarado las cosas con ella.

Zak: está bien.- ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Esto no es propio de ti. ¿Pero porque lo hago? Solo la estoy haciendo sufrir. Y esto sí que ha sigo la exageración más grande de mi vida-

Cloe: -empece a escribir la carta-

_Querido padre y rey,_

_Hoy me dirijo a ti desde donde es mi lugar de entrenamiento. Espero que estéis bien. Que el reino este en paz. Quería pedir que por el bien de mi equipo y por el mío propio me desposeyerais de mis poderes de sirena así como de mi forma física como tal ya que no son necesarios para el torneo._

_Atentamente,_

_Cloe._

Zak: ¿Cloe?

Cloe: ah, eres tú.

Zak: ¿has escrito la carta al final?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Cloe: como que porque lo hago.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: mira que eres demasiado cortito. Lo hago para que tú no tengas que echarme en cara nada. Si no hay nada de qué preocuparte conseguiremos llevarnos bien.

Zak: dame la carta.

Cloe: ¿Por qué?

Zak: porque no quiero que hagas esto por mi culpa.

Cloe: quiero hacerlo.

Zak: hazme caso. Puedo vivir con ello.

Cloe: ¿ahora vienes así?

Zak: Tampo me ha dicho que lo intente al menos.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: convencerte de que no puedes dañarte con algo que es tuyo solo porque yo tenga miedo. Te prometí que te iba a respetar y al final he fracasado, pero no me hagas esto más difícil.

Cloe: crees que yo así me siento mejor.

Zak: no lo sé. Pero yo sí. Y sé que no quieres hacerlo. No preocupes a tu padre tontamente.

Cloe: en eso tienes razón.

Zak: ¿me la das?

Cloe: solo si me prometes algo.

Zak: usted dirá princesa.

Cloe: que olvides que… tengo otra forma física. Que me veas tal y como soy. Que yo no le hago daño a nadie ni quiero hacértelo a ti ni mucho menos y solo te pido que confíes un poco en mi para poder llevarnos bien y todo ira mejor, ¿Qué me dices?

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: toda suya alteza.

Zak: gracias princesa.

Cloe: de nada.

Zak: ¿oye que hacías aquí?

Cloe: ¿mmm… intentar suicidarme?

Zak: ¿Qué?

Cloe: hombre no, como voy a hacerlo.

Zak: oye no me des estos sustos.

Cloe: vamos.

Zak: no en serio, no me gusta.

Cloe: vale, vale, ya paro jajaja. Pero me encanta la cara que has puesto, jajaja.

Zak: no es gracioso.

Cloe: pero Zak… dejalo vamos. A ver si ahora vas a soñar con esto.

Zak: está bien.

Tampo: ah, ya habéis vuelto.

Zak: sí.

Tampo: que cara llevas.

Zak: no es porque…

Cloe: cosas nuestras no se preocupe. Está asustado pero ya se le pasara.

Zak: es que es demasiado fuerte.

Tampo: Cloe, ¿Qué le has hecho?

Cloe: decirle que… me iba a tirar desde lo alto de la montaña.

Fenzy: tia tu estas chalada.

Cloe: solo era por ayudarle.

Kiet: demasiado chalada.

Zak: yo esta…

Cloe: que llamita.

Zak: eh, párate muchacha.

Cloe: ¿y si no que?

Zak: …

Cloe: eso es, tu calladito que estas mas guapo.

Zak: un dia de estos te enteras.

Cloe: que miedo.

Tampo: ya chicos, quizás no era para tanto.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: bueno sen-kuns nos vemos mañana.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

El destino lo hizo así capítulo 7.

_Primero de todo decir que os agradezco el apoyo recibido. También quiero agradecerle a mrshogdins que me haya ayudado a escribirlo. Por tanto este capítulo es de las dos._

_Gracias a todos. Y sin más dilación, quiero que os divirtáis con este nuevo capítulo que tanto ella como yo hemos hecho con todo el cariño del mundo._

Zak: -Tampo nos dijo que hasta mañana. Pero yo me quede ensayando chuts. Le dije que me dejara un sen-rok. Aunque solo era pues para chutar lo que diera de sí. Y si podía despertar el poder de mi armadura mejor. Era el disparo zet- sen. Aunque no dio resultado. La verdad es que no sé porque había fallado antes. Supongo que por mi… orgullo alguien me había jugado una mala pasada, pero… de los errores se aprende o eso dicen.-

Cloe: hombre Zak, ¿Qué haces?

Zak: Cloe… nada estaba aquí… practicando.

Cloe: genial. ¿Has encontrado el poder de la armadura?

Zak: no.

Cloe: creo que nos va a costar pero al final lo sacaremos. No creo que seamos tan…

Zak: supongo.

Fenzy: tranquilos que los sacaremos. Si no… el duende es capaz de tirarnos por la montaña uno detrás de otro.

Kiet: todos a la vez. Seguro que le gusta más. Sufre menos.

Cloe: que va nadie va a tirar a nadie.

Zak: pues tu… bien que…

Cloe: ¿aun sigues con eso?

Zak: no se… fue demasiado fuerte.

Cloe: tranquilízate.

Zak: pero…

Cloe: Zak… estoy aquí, estoy viva no te preocupes.

Zak: ya… pero es que…

Cloe: dejalo. Relájate.

Zak: está bien.-me sonrió y se marchó. Vi como sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y… sentí una electricidad casi como si me electrocutaran-

Cloe: -estaba atardeciendo. Todavía había demasiada luz como para meterse en el lago. Había oído que había restos de mi pueblo en él. Quería descubrirlos por mi cuenta. Fui hacia el lago y me sumergí. No quería transformarme por si cierta llamita rubia aparecía por aquí. Aunque no creo que…-

Zak: ¿Dónde está Cloe?

Fenzy: vaya ahora preguntas por ella.

Zak: estamos aquí todos y solo falta ella.

Kiet: bueno… no se…

Zak: si quiere estar sola tampoco…

Fenzy: es demasiado liberal. Y demasiado atrevida.

Zak: demasiado diría yo.

Kiet: es una chica, es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, y aunque ella no se da cuenta está usando… sus armas. Sobre todo para mantenerte a raya Zak.

Zak: si lo que faltaba que ella… me dijera a mí...

Fenzy: pues… a veces lo hace… me gusta su carácter.

Zak: vale está claro que las chicas os defendéis entre vosotras.

Fenzy: faltaría más. Además te pones demasiado nervioso cuando la ves, la miras y ya no hablemos de cuando se te acerca peligrosamente.

Zak: perdona pero…

Fenzy: que si tío. Ahora mismo le echarías un polvo.

Zak: yo no haría eso.

Fenzy: sí que lo harías.

Zak: no. Ella no me atrae nada. Cero.

Fenzy: jajaja, claro por eso te quedas tan paralizado cuando ella está cerca de ti.

Zak: no es que… yo soy así.

Kiet: oye tío que no pasa nada.

Fenzy: es cierto.

Zak: tío no. Bueno… creo que voy a dar un paseo.

Fenzy: jajaja, vale.

Kiet: este lo que va es a…

Fenzy: pues si esta que no aguanta.

Kiet: pero eso no es que sea de caballeros.

Fenzy: tú mismo si una tía te calentara todos los días también lo harías.

Kiet: pero el… no puede hacer eso.

Fenzy: porque sea príncipe de su reino… que te crees que hacían entonces… y nuestra clase la peor.

Kiet: pero Zak…

Fenzy: pero si esta que no puede.

Zak:-necesitaba despejarme. Pensar. Cuando pase por el lago… vi como algo negro en el suelo. Tenía rayas azules. ¡No! Esto es de Cloe. Eh… pero que hace sin el. No, no, no. Estaba demasiado tenso… no podía ver una cola de sirena otra vez. Eso acabaría conmigo. O peor verla… maldito idiota sal de ahí-

Cloe: Zak, ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

Zak: ¡ahhh!

Cloe: Zak, que haces.

Zak: ¿y tú porque estas…?

Cloe: ¿Qué?

Zak: eh… pues… sin ropa. Está muy bien que te hayas metido ahí pero…

Cloe: creo que te estas confundiendo.

Zak: -párate, párate Zak- ya…

Cloe: oye… estaba… como decirlo explorando… aquí abajo hay restos de mi pueblo.

Zak: ahh, que bien.

Cloe: ¿quieres verlos?

Zak: eh… pues…

Cloe: oye no es que me importe que los veas… pero es que tu sofocón es demasiado grande.

Zak: ¿y pretendes que me meta?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: ni hablar.

Cloe: vamos Zak. Soy humana.

Zak: comprobé que efectivamente no tenía la cola de pez. Y tampoco…

Cloe: ves ya te he dicho que…

Zak: está bien, me meto pero… no me mires.

Cloe: ok.-me metí debajo del agua, esperando que se metiera. Cuando por fin se metió… estaba temblando-

Zak: este es tu brillante plan.

Cloe: tranquilo llamita, pensaba que no notarias nada.

Zak: pues… aunque parezca… sí que lo siento.

Cloe: no esta tan fría.

Zak: me siento como una cerilla recién apagada.

Cloe: jajaja.

Zak: no te rías.

Cloe: ven vamos.

Zak: eh…-sin pensarlo me cogió del brazo y me arrastro con ella. De repente ella me proporciono una burbuja de oxigeno- hombre… gracias.

Cloe: no iba a dejar que te ahogaras. También te proporcionara visión.

Zak: ¿Dónde vamos?

Cloe: tu solo sígueme. Disfruta del paseo.

Zak: vale. Pero contigo no sé yo…

Cloe: tonto jajaja. Vamos.-me impulse, pero Zak se quedó atrás-

Zak: ey… espérame.

Cloe: pero date prisa.

Zak: vale. Aunque esto es un poco…

Cloe: - me acerque a él mucho, tanto que se puso nervioso- ¿tienes miedo?

Zak: mucho.

Cloe: tranquilo, que no pasa nada.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: es que no pasa nada. Déjate llevar va.

Zak: no puedo.-me ahogaba. Salí a la superficie. Estaba muy nervioso. Ella no me dejaba respirar. Me provocaba demasiado-

Cloe: que te pasa incendio.

Zak: que no puedo.

Cloe: pero si estás conmigo.

Zak: -por eso mismo- ya…

Cloe: da igual. Al menos lo he intentado.

Zak: has intentado matarme.

Cloe: perdona.

Zak: sí. Querías arrastrarme hasta el fondo.

Cloe: que dices.

Zak: sí, sí que lo has hecho.

Cloe: maldito cagado.

Zak: ¿Qué me has llamado?

Cloe: cagado.

Zak: ¿ah sí?

Cloe: sí.-me zambullí en el agua pero él me agarro de la pierna y cuando subí estaba desconcertada- maldito…

Zak: shhh… las princesas no dicen esas cosas.

Cloe: ¿te crees que tú eres más caballero?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: egoísta.

Zak: me encanta cuando te rebotas así.

Cloe: estirado.

Zak: tú sigue que no me ofendes.

Cloe: …

Zak: que te has quedado muda.

Cloe: estúpido.

Zak: shhh… tranquila, sabes callada estás más guapa.

Cloe: sabes los verdaderos caballeros no hacen esto.

Zak: ¿es que acaso no te estoy tratando bien?

Cloe: no.-me sentía demasiado débil, indefensa. El no paraba de tocarme. Me tenía cogida. Se acercaba cada vez más a mí. De repente me acaricio el pelo y tenía ganas de matarle pero me sentía demasiado paralizada como para detenerle. Me beso. Su lengua me atravesó al primer impacto. Notaba como la mia se unía lentamente a la suya y me dejaba llevar. Esto no estaba bien pero tampoco podía ir peor ya. Sus labios hacían que esa pequeña chispa de fuego que tenían, supieran más dulces y que los necesitara más. Cuando él quería ir a más, me aparte porque aquello no estaba bien-

Zak: ves, si al final…

Cloe: esto no es de ser un caballero.

Zak: te lo estás buscando.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que te de otro repaso.

Cloe: atrévete.

Zak: no me tientes.

Cloe: olvídame.-intente marcharme pero él me volvió a besar. De repente oímos unos pasos. Él no me quería soltar, pero me aparte y me escondí-

Fenzy: -había oído movimiento en el lago. De repente vi a Zak en el agua- si eres de fuego que haces en el agua...

Zak: pues... me caí...

Fenzy: ¿y Cloe?

Zak: ¿mmm… porque iba a estar aquí?

Fenzy: porque es su terreno, aunque si está convertida en sirena ya se habrá ocupado de estar lo más lejos posible.

Cloe:-logre salir, y poder secarme. Cuando Salí, vi a Fenzy hablando con Zak, y el… estaba todavía en el agua. Intente disimular.- ¿Zak, que haces ahi?

Zak: ves Fenzy me he caído no hay nada raro...

Cloe: ¿qué me he perdido?

Zak: nada.

Fenzy: genial llamita, menos mal que el incendio se ha apagado.

Zak:-Fenzy se fue. Y yo por fin consegui salir del agua.- crees que han visto algo.

Cloe: no lo sé.

Zak: ¿estas enfadada?

Cloe: no.

Zak: pues lo parece.-mire para ambos lados y no me pude contener y le robe un beso-

Cloe: ¿Qué haces?

Zak: solo quería que alegraras un poco esa cara.

Cloe: me estas cabreando.

Fenzy: tío a que no sabes qué.

Kiet: que.

Fenzy: qué me dices si te digo que Zak pertenece al reino del fuego y estaba en el agua.

Kiet: posiblemente que él y Cloe…

Fenzy: seguramente. Pero él dice que se ha caído.

Kiet: ya. –fuimos a donde fenzy los había visto y los pillamos a Zak besando a Cloe. Se separaron e intentaron ir cada uno por un camino.- oye Zak, el miedo terrible a las sirenas se le ha quitado de golpe, ¿verdad?

Fenzy: solo necesitabas que te dieran lo tuyo jajaja

Zak: a que te refieres...

Kiet: oh, venga ya lo sabes...

Zak: creo que te estas equivocando

Fenzy: Cloe, tía como es el rubiales en la cama.

Cloe: pues no sé, pero porque lo preguntas. Y yo que voy a saber.

Fenzy: o le dejaste con las ganas en el lago...

Cloe: sí que vimos algo, ¿no, Zak?

Zak: si, se oyó algo muy fuerte y… por eso me caí.

Fenzy: ¡que yo no soy tonta!

Cloe: pero si no ha pasado nada.

Fenzy: seguro.

Kiet: oye no tenemos pruebas.-o si.-

Fenzy: en realidad tienes razón.-ya-

Cloe: menos mal que por fin lo entendéis.

Fenzy: no vamos a discutir. Buenas noches.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Kiet: si, igualmente.

Zak: adiós.-ellos se fueron y yo me metí en mi tienda, pero… no sé. Necesitaba estar con ella. Ese beso quizás había sido peor, porque me producía todavía más tensión. Con lo cual fui a su tienda. Abrí sin miramientos la cremallera. Ella se asustó. Pero le tape la boca con la mano.- shhh… calla.

Cloe: que estás haciendo aquí.

Zak: al menos déjame dormir contigo

Cloe: emm no sé. Como se k no me harás nada...

Zak: no... tranquila, si fuera se oye todo.

Cloe: eh si claro. Y dime, si no se oyera nada me harías algo.

Zak: no yo soy siempre un perfecto caballero...

Cloe: en el lago k yo sepa de caballero no has tenido nada

Zak: como que no he sido un caballero

Cloe: no. Eso no se les hace a las chicas.

Zak: ¿en serio?

Cloe: ¿sí?

Zak: sabes una cosa, pues tú eres una rajada.

Cloe: ¿porque soy una rajada?

Zak: ¿y yo porque no he sido un caballero?

Zak: porque me provocas y después te escaqueas de las consecuencias como decirlo provocas un incendio y luego te escapas

Cloe: te enciendes tu solito llamita... Y donde se ha visto a un caballero k actúe como tú.

Zak: Necesitabas que te echaran un polvo. Mejor dicho lo sigues necesitando.

Cloe: oh vaya pues el tío más dispuesto a echarme un polvo eres tú.

Zak: la culpa es tuya. Si no fueras así...

Cloe: así como.

Zak: ¡cómo eres tú! Vas de atrevida pero eres una rajada. ¡Rajada!

Cloe: Escucha como no te calles el único rajado vas a ser tú.

Zak: Y si no me callo que, eh.- me empecé a acercar y Cloe en lugar de apartarse se acercó aún más a mí, casi a punto de besarme-

Cloe: mejor k no lo sepas pero bien mirado creo que quien más necesita ese polvo eres tu

Zak: ¿puedes hacer que el agua hierva? porque tú ahora mismo estas tan roja, tan caliente y tan deliciosa.

Cloe: no será porque tengo un incendio encima, ¿no?

Zak: Y el incendio lo tendrías aunque yo me fuera porque parece que en cualquier momento me saltaras y me harás cosas no muy propias de una princesita como tu...

Cloe: hablo sabes... el que en el lago... tienes el ego tan hinchado k no sé cómo no sales volando.

Zak: y tú vas calentando a todo el que pasa por tu lado.

Cloe: ja, ya. tengo cuidado no te deshinches y te pegues un susto.

Zak: creo k como te calientes más podrías pasar por una ciudadana del reino del fuego

Cloe: ¿en serio? tiéntame.

Zak: tus mejillas están ardiendo princesa. Tienes el corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora. ¿porque estas tan nerviosa burbujita?

Cloe: eres muy tonto, lo sabias.

Zak: ¿porque te muerdes el labio?

Cloe dice creo k mi supuesta excitación no esta tan por las nubes como la tuya

Zak: y como está la tuya eh lista

Cloe: Diría k es inexistente

Zak: ahora mismo me lo harías, seguro.

Cloe: pues anda que tu…

Zak: ya te lo he dicho antes soy un caballero, es más seguro k gritas mucho y nos pillan

Cloe: ¿perdona? ¿cómo me dices eso?

Zak: Venga ya seguro k con tus gritos te escucharían en el otro extremo del multiverso

Cloe: idiota

Zak: ehh... las princesas no dicen esas cosas.

Cloe: pues yo lo digo si quiero.

Zak: mmm... ahora vas de dura eh, princesa.

Cloe: ten cuidado Zak.

Zak: ¿por qué? ¿Qué me harás?

Cloe: digamos k tu sofocón de estos últimos días no es nada comparado con el que sufrirás los días siguientes

Zak: sabes, lo estoy deseando. luego no te quejes de que han pasado cosas.

Cloe: sabes los verdaderos caballeros no se lo hacen a la chica a lo loco. de hecho no hacen lo que me estás haciendo a mi

Zak: que yo sepa esto es tu culpa... Tu empezaste esto...

Cloe: No es solo mi culpa si no te calentaras con esa facilidad...

Zak: Creo k entre nosotros hay mucha tensión

Cloe: (sarcástica) no me digas...

Zak: Que tal si lo hacemos solo una vez para liberar tensiones...

Cloe: ¿me estas pidiendo que lo hagamos?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: si hombre...

Zak: Venga de los dos eres quien más lo desea...

Cloe: -me acerque a él casi dándole un beso- vamos Zak no mientas.

Zak: oye no lo vamos a dejar así.

Cloe: ves si eres tú el que más lo deseas.

Zak: Yo lo digo para liberar tensiones... Yo no me siento atraído hacia ti de ninguna manera

Cloe: ni yo, pero...

Zak: eres de las típicas que se guardan para el chico del que están enamoradas.

Cloe: pues aunque no lo parezca... sí. No me gustaría tener que arrepentirme de algo que...

Zak: Yo tampoco quiero arrepentirme...

Cloe: oh dios que mierdas acaba de pasar. ¿Porque tenías que hacerlo?

Zak: Si yo no he hecho nada esta vez -o eso creo, muy bien Zak le dices por una vez lo que realmente piensas y la cagas completamente-

Cloe: que la hemos cagado los dos y encima nos han visto. y ahora encima pretendías...

Zak: Ahora va enserio tanta tensión nos matara a los dos tarde o temprano o estallara toda de una vez

Cloe: y que podemos hacer

Zak: Sobrellevarla... Supongo... Es que no lo sé soy nuevo en esto.

Cloe: yo tampoco soy experta en esto. Acabo de salir del nido como quien dice. Supongo que... cada uno se ha pasado con el otro a su manera aunque a veces creo que en realidad ninguno de los dos hemos hecho nada. Lo que no quiero es que esto que ha pasado esta noche nos pase factura. Supongo que hemos venido a luchar y no a liarnos con el primero o la primera que pasa.

Zak: Tienes razón... Y lo siento no debí comportarme así...

Cloe: olvídalo... y... otra cosa... si quieres puedes quedarte pero quítate de encima.

Zak: eh... si... perdona.

Cloe: yo digo no se...

Zak: no me había dado cuenta.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ya, seguro.

Zak: oye no empecemos.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: en serio como nos hemos pasado tanto.

Cloe: nos dejamos llevar…-aunque no sé si por instinto o por el corazón-

Zak: los instintos son demasiado malos compañeros de viaje.

Cloe: es cierto.

Zak: ¿crees que kiet y fenzy se acordaran?

Cloe: fenzy es capaz.

Zak: creo que vamos a pasar una mala semana.

Cloe: oh no, eso seguro. Una cosa… te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado.

Zak: si te soy sincero… no me arrepiento de nada… ¿y tú?

Cloe: sinceramente yo tampoco. A veces pienso que no somos conscientes cuando empezamos a picarnos entre nosotros de lo que decimos seguramente y a veces pasan cosas pero creo que no te puedes arrepentir. Simplemente ha pasado y ya está.

Zak: yo creo que ya es tarde y si no… no va a haber quién nos levante mañana. Así que será mejor que me vaya.

Cloe: mmm… bueno no tienes por qué irte si no quieres. Está claro que no vamos a hacer nada. Lo hemos hablado antes.

Zak: vale entonces me quedo. Buenas noches.

Cloe: buenas… noches. Me daba palo que salieras solo…

Zak: tu tranquila, no me importa. Duerme tranquila. No voy a salir de aquí.

Cloe: genial.

Zak: en serio perdóname. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, te lo he dicho pero no quería hacerte daño.

Cloe: pensemos que no ha pasado nada.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo… que duermas bien.

Cloe: gracias… igualmente.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

El destino así lo hizo: capitulo 8

Flashback noche anterior.

Zak:-estaba en la tienda de Cloe, con ella. La chica dormía placenteramente sin que le importara que yo estara aqui. Aunque después de lo que paso entre nosotros en el lago... ahora era yo el que no paraba de darle vueltas y no podía dormir. Solo podia observarla y negarme a mi mismo lo que habia pasado. ¿porqué lo hice? Cloe no se merecia esto. Es verdad que en realidad ella es así, tienes razones de mujer para hacerlo y lo utiliza. Pero yo soy el típico tonto que se dejó llevar por un impulso. Aunque ya le dije que no me arrepentía pero no habia sido efectivamente demasiado caballero. Note que mis lágrimas se me salían de los ojos. Agarre una que hasta desperté a la pobre chica-

Cloe: Zak, ¿que pasa?

Zak: nada.

Cloe: no, nada no. Estas llorando.

Zak: de verdad tu duermete.

Cloe: Zak, va no digas tonterias.

Zak: no es nada.

Cloe: Zak, dejame ayudarte.

Zak: no debería haber pasado.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: lo de antes.

Cloe: pero Zak no hemos dicho que no íbamos a pensar en eso.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pues ya esta. Tu túmbate y cierra los ojos.- le puse la mano en la frente- no tienes fiebre.

Zak: de verdad es que...

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: cierra lo ojos. Piensa en algo que te haga feliz. Algo o alguien que te impulse a seguir hacia delante. O piensa en tu reino. Seguro que tienes a una preciosa chica esperándote o cuando llegues seguro que la encontrarás.

Zak: lo dudo.

Cloe: va no digas eso.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: mira, tienes que confiar en ti mismo. Y dejar a un lado que hemos hecho cosas. Que tampoco nos vamos a engañar han pasado pero ya está. No hay que pensar en eso.

Zak: sabes tenias razón. Mis formas no fueron las adecuadas.

Cloe: da igual.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: Zak hazme caso. Cierra los ojos. Estoy aquí a tu lado para lo que quieras pero que no me entere que lloras más.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: -sin pensarlo la abracé- perdona.

Cloe: no. Tranquilo. No tengas problema en hacerlo.

Zak: de verdad, que aguante tienes.

Cloe: es lo que hay. Y venga que mañana no nos levantamos.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: relajate, sueña con los angelitos. -le di un beso en la mejilla. Le tocaba el pelo hasta que oi los latidos de su corazón acompasados con su respiración. Me volvi a dormir, esta vez más cerca de él-

A la mañana siguiente...

Tampo: ¿donde están Zak y Cloe.

Fenzy: ni idea.

Kiet: igual están en el lago aun

Fenzy: a saber que estarían haciendo esta noche.

Kiet: de todo menos dormir.

Tampo: no notasteis nada raro.

Fenzy: no.

Zak: ¿que hora es?

Cloe: no lo se. Al final has dormido bien.

Zak: si. Si no fuera por tus consejos...

Cloe: quería que durmieras bien.

Zak: ya y lo conseguiste.

Cloe: tranquilo no es nada.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: yo creo que es tarde.

Zak: pues por eso.

Kiet: apuestate lo que quieras a que han dormido juntos.

Fenzy: si seguro.

Tampo: porque iban a dormir juntos.

Kiet: pues no lo se.

Cloe: mierda ellos no están.

Zak: llegamos tarde.

Cloe: la que nos espera.

Zak: seguro que nos oyeron o me vio alguien entrar.

Cloe: y luego querías hacermelo, jajaja.

Zak: que va.

Cloe: vaya que no.

Zak: tonterias.

Cloe: veo que lo has olvidado. Asi me gusta.

Zak: pues tu bien que te acuerdas.

Fenzy: tio donde puñetas están.

Zak: estamos aquí.

Cloe: sentimos el retraso.

Tampo: que os ha pasado.

Zak: nada, que nos quedamos dormidos.

Cloe: si... y como nadie nos ha llamado.

Zak:-si hubiera sido peor que nos hubieran llamado- ya.

Cloe: bueno empezamos, ¿no?

Tampo: si, claro. Me importa poco vuestra vida personal. Solo que ya que me habéis desobedecido... lo arreglareis todo.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: yo no soy la chacha de nadie.

Tampo: ¿discutes mis ordenes, Zak?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: venga Zak... a currar.

Cloe: y que tenemos que hacer.

Tampo: poner la mesa y dejar todo recogido. También podeis ir a buscar frutos y demás.

Cloe: genial...

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ¿ porqué nos hacen esto?

Cloe: porque hemos llegado tarde.

Zak: tampoco es para tanto.

Cloe: ¿prefieres no se... que nos hubieran visto o que nos hubieran oido hacer algo... que me querías hacer por cierto.

Zak: todo el dia vas a estar así. Cloe: si.

Zak: osea que me vas a guardar rencor por haberte hecho... cosas aunque en teoría tampoco te he hecho demasiado.

Cloe: vamos, ponerte encima... y bueno...

Zak: princesa, mira que eres rencorosa. A ver si...

Cloe: que me vas a hacer.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: jajaja ya claro que si.

Zak: ya. Sería peor haberlo hecho.

Cloe: ohh... pues ayer no estabas tan seguro de eso.

Zak: pero es que tu gritos habrían despertado a todo el mundo.

Cloe: lo que tu digas.

Zak: es verdad. Soy un hombre que trata muy bien a las princesas.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: si. ¿es que no te gustó como te trate?

Cloe: no. No fuiste demasiado caballero. Además guapito tu mismo lo has dicho.

Zak: ya. Es verdad pero independientemente de eso... lo demás.

Cloe: me lo quisiste hacer y encima después te metes conmigo.

Zak: en serio me dejaste a medias y eso... no se hace.

Cloe: ¿a medias?

Zak: si.

Cloe: eso es que tu... cosita estaba inquieta.

Zak: ehh... princesita cuidado con lo que dices.

Cloe: no te calientes.

Zak: no te calientes tu.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: vamos, si estas demasiado nerviosa.

Cloe: eso estarás tu.

Zak: si no quieres arrepentirte de nada es mejor que te relajes.

Cloe: estoy demasiado relajada.

Zak: ya, si. Tu misma sabes que ahora mismo me lo harías aquí mismo.

Cloe: tienes unos modales...

Zak: como son esos modales, princesa.

Cloe: demasiado grosero.

Zak: yo no diria eso.

Cloe: Zak, corazón, no es por nada pero tenemos que...

Zak: si. Es verdad.

Cloe: vamos anda.

Zak: y que tenemos que hacer.

Cloe: poner la mesa.

Zak: teniamos que...

Cloe: ah eso también. Mmm... que te parece... eso de ahi... no es lo que a veces come tampo.

Zak: si. Pero como llegamos hasta ahí.

Cloe: saltando.

Zak: estas loca.

Cloe: es la única manera.

Zak: esta bien.-salte pero no lo consegui-

Cloe: voy.-salte y le di a una de esas peras o algo así con la cabeza- bien.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ves como si.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: si no te lo dice una mujer...

Zak: claro.

Cloe: hombre tu...

Zak: y tu lo sabes todo.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: es que tu sabias hacerlo sin que yo te dijera nada.

Zak: si.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: -le robe un beso a cloe que le pillo desprevenida-

Cloe: se esta rifando un guantazo y tu eres el primero en la lista para recibirlo.

Zak: princesa, ¿por qué haces demasiado la dura?

Cloe: yo no me hago la dura.

Zak: te acabo de dar un beso y casi me pegas.

Cloe: nadie te ha pedido que me lo des.

Zak: pues lo estabas deseando.

Cloe: ni lo sueñes.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: escucha tu como lo ves.

Zak: bien.

Tampo: bien chicos, buen trabajo.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: lo hemos intentado.

Zak: lo hemos hecho tranquila.

Cloe: bueno.

Tampo: tranquila, esta bien.

Zak: si es que se preocupa demasiado.

Cloe: y hoy que vamos a hacer.

Tampo: pues haremos un combate.

Zak: contra...

Tampo: contra mi.

Zak: ah genial.

Cloe: tendremos que ir probando a ver si encontramos nuestros poderes.

Zak: es verdad.

Fenzy: asi sin mas no podremos luchar.

Tampo: no os preocupéis.

Zak: cuando empezaremos.

Cloe: eso digo yo.

Tampo: primero habra un torneo menor para que aprendais a usar y controlar los poderes que de momento tendreis que adquirir para pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: madre mía.

Fenzy: tranquila que ganaremos.

Zak: pero ese torneo...

Tampo: no es que sea un torneo pero mas o menos, eso es cosa más bien mia. Traigo antiguos alumnos mios a luchar con vosotros. Eso os servirá para ser más fuertes.

Cloe: vaya genial.

Zak: si.

Tampo: eso si... quiero que al menos dos de vosotros encontréis vuestro poder. Empezando por Zak y Cloe. Llegais tarde doble trabajo.

Zak: si nos lo merecemos.

Cloe: ya. Pero bueno algo que adelantamos.

Zak: y cuales son.

Tampo: ya os lo dije. Pero os lo repito. La visión yao-sen Cloe y tu el disparo zet-sen.

Zak: mola.-terminamos de comer y Tampo se levanto de la mesa-

Tampo: os quiero aquí al atardecer.

Cloe: tranquilo no le fallaremos.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: mas os vale.

Fenzy: oye y ahora ser sinceros porque habéis llegado tarde.

Zak: nos quedamos dormidos.

Kiet: juntos verdad.

Zak: ni hablar.

Cloe: te crees que yo iba a dormir con el. Vamos ni lo sueñes.

Fenzy: no paso nada más después de lo del lago.

Cloe: que yo sepa no.

Zak: seamos realistas. Si hubiera pasado algo, los gritos de Cloe se oirian en el otro extremo del universo.

Cloe: como te atreves.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: y tu que sabes.

Kiet: tio si no has dormido con ella como puedes saber eso.

Zak: pues...

Cloe: no ves que se lo inventa.

Fenzy: bueno, no sé...

Cloe: cada uno es libre de creer lo que quiera. Y que conste que yo no grito tan fuerte.

Zak: jajaja, ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?

Cloe: mmm... si.

Zak: dame su número que le llamo y salimos de dudas de si gritas o no cuando...

Cloe: primero no se como vas a llamar si no tenemos nada para llamar y segundo mentí, nunca tuve novio. Has picado el anzuelo.

Fenzy: te has cubierto de gloria.

Zak: dejadme en paz.

Cloe: eso dejadle. Me voy a pensar como saco mi poder. -estaba pensando en como sacar mi poder. Dormi mejor que nadie. La hora habia llegado-

Tampo: veo que ahora no os habéis quedado dormidos.

Cloe: ehh... no. No soy la que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Zak: ¿y con el mismo hombre?

Cloe: eso ya...

Fenzy: hombre...

Kiet: porque no.

Zak: si te gusta...

Cloe: el problema es cuando no.

Fenzy: pero no creo que tu...

Cloe: no. Tranquila.

Zak: eso está bien.

Cloe: también es verdad que tiene que hacer algo muy gordo para no querer que se me acerque.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: se liberal como yo.

Kiet: tu también te enamoraras.

Fenzy: si ella no esta enamorada.

Cloe: es verdad. No deis las cosas por hechas.

Zak: las malas costumbres.

Cloe: sera eso.

Tampo: vamos empecemos.

Cloe: tenemos que sacar nuestro poder.

Zak: cierto.

Cloe: buena suerte.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: porque tenemos una misión importante.

Zak: ah claro. Igualmente.

Fenzy: ay Zak que va a ser si no.

Zak: es que de ella no te puedes esperar nada bueno. Que no. Es broma Cloe. Al revés.

Cloe: ya.

Tampo: muy bien que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: chicos tengamos cuidado, es mayor.

Zak: ya. Pero si juega es porque puede.

Cloe: bueno basta de charlas.

Tampo: escucharla.

Cloe: la tengo. -tenia el do pero el maestro me lo quito- eh pero como...

Zak: tu sigue.

Cloe: vaya ahora...

Fenzy: mia.-me la ha vuelto a quitar.

Cloe: vamos Cloe usa la imaginación. ¡vision yao-sen! Pude predecir sus movimientos y hacerme con el do. Corri como quien no quiere la cosa y chute y marque- si.

Zak: ey. Lo has hecho.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: vamos tortolitos no hay tiempo para charlas.

Cloe: oye que nosotros no...

Zak: mira para delante.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: ves lo que pasa.

Kiet: va. No os digais cada vez algo porque si no...

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: mia. Kiet esta es tuya.

Kiet: Zak, adelantate.

Cloe: pasamela. Yo se la doy a el cuando este a punto de chutar.

Kiet: vale.

Cloe: ahora. Zak, preparate para disparar. El disparo zet-sen. Lo tienes que sacar.

Zak: vale. Pasalo.

Cloe: alla va.

Zak: ey, espera, de donde has salido.

Tampo: ahh... yo también tengo mis armas.

Zak: que gracioso. -le drible y cuando estuve solo, marque un triángulo con las manos y lo posicione en el sen-rok. ¡disparo zet-sen!-estuve apunto de marcar pero Tampo lo paro-

Tampo: muy cerca.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: ¿y los demás no podemos sacar los poderes?

Tampo: les habia dicho a Cloe y a Zak.

Fenzy: pero si Zak no lo ha conseguido...

Tampo: otro dia.

Fenzy: no.

Zak: hazle caso.

Fenzy: vale.

Cloe: oye que perdemos.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: correria mas si...

Kiet: ya pero poco a poco.

Fenzy: bueno. Pero entonces las alas...

Tampo: eso te dejo.

Fenzy: genial.-desplegue las alas y me hice con el do- Zak, tuya ahora si. Después de que yo no puedo liberarlo, liberalo tu.

Zak: esta bien.

Cloe: esta bien, no, tienes que hacerlo.

Zak: ya lo se. Pasalo.

Cloe: tuya Zak.

Zak: ahora si.-me plante solo de nuevo contra el sen-rok y esta vez tenia que sacarlo- ¡disparo zet - sen!- Pulverice el sen-rok en un santiamén- eso es.

Tampo: muy bien. Buen combate. Próximamente Kiet y Fenzy os dire cuando os toca.

Kiet: y tu querías hoy.

Fenzy: pues claro. Si Zak no lo conseguia...

Zak: no tengas prisa.

Fenzy: menos mal que si no te mataba.

Zak: eh relax.

Cloe: por lo menos ya hemos descubierto nuestros poderes. Zak: si.

Cloe: vamos mejorando.

Fenzy: nunca había pensado que vivir fuera de casa fuera tan divertido.

Kiet: cierto.

Cloe: nos mimaban demasiado. Zak: somos los herederos.

Cloe: pero tampoco es para tanto.

Fenzy: pues yo te veo como una princesa demasiado tiquismiquis.

Cloe: ni de coña. Jajaja. Que va. Ya les dije a mis padres que me dejaran vivir.

Zak: ya me imagino.

Cloe: es verdad. No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

Zak: jajaja, se nota.

Cloe: ya.

Kiet: a ti tampoco te gusta.

Cloe: a este que va.

Fenzy: sobre todo que cierta chica te lo diga.

Zak: que chica.

Kiet: quien va a ser.

Zak: ella.

Cloe: bueno todo principe...

Zak: claro. Si me dicen lo que tengo que hacer... que soy yo.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: eso esta claro. Pero depende quien es quien te lo diga.

Zak: ya claro.

Fenzy: tu mismo te cabreaste y dijiste que...

Zak: da igual.

Cloe: que dijiste de mi.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: vamos dime.

Zak: que no.

Cloe: que has dicho de mi.

Zak: nada ya te lo he dicho.

Cloe: y crees que me lo creo.

Zak: si no dije nada.

Cloe: vamos dimelo.

Zak: no.

Cloe: si.

Zak: y si no que me haces.

Cloe: no te voy a hacer nada. No te voy a comer ni me voy a enfadar jajaja.

Zak: si no hay nada.

Cloe: ok, ok como no me vas a decir nada... me voy.

Zak: eso vete.

Cloe: que quieres.

Zak: no se...

Cloe: oye eh... se que han pasado cosas pero tampoco es para que estemos asi todo el rato.

Zak: es que que pasa.

Cloe: a ver lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ha pasado pero ya está, no...

Zak: creo que no te he hecho nada.

Cloe: si no es eso.

Zak: y entonces que es.

Cloe: que no nos hagamos daño.

Zak: ahh... esta bien.

Cloe: es que esto no esta bien.

Zak: vale, vale.

Cloe: lo siento.

Zak: si estas en tu derecho.

Cloe: es que esto no me gusta.

Zak: tranquila. A partir de ahora somos dos personas normales que son amigos y compañeros.

Cloe: genial. De todas maneras gracias.

Zak: a ti.-ella tenia razón. ¿que hago? La cojo como si fuera mi novia, le robaba besos cuando queria y en realidad ella no estaba comoda. Soy... estupido. Bueno mas que eso. Tonto de remate. Cuando me portaba bien con ella, todo era perfecto, hasta que ve venía a la mente lo que paso y que no nos arrepentimos, hasta que pasa lo que pasa y hasta que ella no ha explotado no me doy cuenta de que lo he hecho mal. Sea lo que fuera tenia que pensar como ser de otra manera. De no cagarla cada vez que empezabamos a meternos el uno con el otro. Ella no se merecia esto. ¿y si yo estaba confundiendo las cosas?-

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

El destino lo hizo así 9.

Zak:-definitivamente estaba confundiendo las cosas. Seguro. No quería ver a Cloe sufrir. Pero sentía que yo era el que le hacía pasar mal. Tenía que comportarme como un auténtico compañero y amigo. Sabe que siempre tendrá mi apoyo. Para lo que quiera. Para lo bueno y para lo malo-

Kiet: Zak, que carita traes.

Zak: que va.

Kiet: ya si seguro. ¿Ha pasado algo con Cloe?

Zak: con Cloe... nada.

Kiet: pero paso algo verdad.

Zak: no.

Kiet: no sé yo que decirte. Oye que me lo puedes contar.

Zak: no pasó nada.

Kiet: claro, si seguro.

Cloe: ¿de que habláis chicos?

Zak: de nada.

Cloe: hombres...

Fenzy: ya te digo. Nunca sabes lo que piensan.

Kiet: y vosotras tampoco.

Fenzy: estamos destinados a entendernos.

Cloe: que remedio.

Zak: bueno chicos... ¿qué hacemos hoy?

Cloe: Tampo nos dio el dia libre.

Zak: podemos... explorar la zona o hacer algo así.

Kiet: mmm... dia libre… Buah me quedaría tan a gusto en la cama.

Cloe: jajaja.

Zak: te quedarías en la cama si pudieras.

Kiet: como poder...

Fenzy: nadie te lo impide.

Zak: no se...

Cloe: que podemos hacer.

Zak: no se... disfrutar del paisaje.

Cloe: jajaja ya bueno.

Zak: ¿qué prefieres dormir?

Cloe: no.

Zak: ah una cosa...

Cloe: ¿qué dime?

Zak: sé que el otro día no lo hice bien pero...

Cloe: vamos habla.

Zak: que el otro día en el lago...

Cloe: ¿y qué importa eso?

Zak: no, me refiero a que...

Cloe: muchacho... si intentas hablar así con una chica... no creo que consigas nada.

Zak: vale. Dejalo.

Cloe: que quieres.

Zak: portarme bien contigo.

Cloe: pero si...

Zak: tu déjame a mí.

Cloe: vale. Tranquilo. Pero no yo no tengo nada en contra tuya.

Zak: ya pero, princesa, yo...

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: no te preocupes tu princesa.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: de verdad.

Cloe: que sí.

Fenzy: no me la atosigues.

Cloe: vamos dejalo, jajaja.

Fenzy: vamos. A donde sea. A perdernos donde sea.

Cloe: sí. Quiero perderme por ahi. No saber dónde estoy.

Zak: imagino a Cloe borracha y ahora mismo no sé quién es la Cloe cuerda y la ebria.

Kiet: jajaja. Que mala persona. Zak: que va.

Cloe: uh si, jajaja. Hoy estoy de buen humor. Voy a hacer la borracha-me tiré en una pradera próxima-

Zak: que te pasa.

Cloe: nada. No he bebido.

Zak: pues lo parece.

Cloe: déjame. Estoy feliz, no lo ves.

Kiet: si Cloe estuviera borracha... te la tirarías.

Zak: no.

Kiet: bien dicho.

Zak: y para que lo preguntas.

Kiet: por si acaso.

Zak: solo esta fingiendo.

Kiet: ya. Y ahora mismo que piensas de ella.

Zak: no se... que es una chica estupenda. Que siempre puedes confiar en ella por lo menos me lo ha demostrado.

Lon: hay que atacar a los principitos.

Esbirro 1: como.

Lon: con algo.

Zak: Cloe, vamos.

Cloe: que aguafiestas.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: pero que pasa.

Zak: habla bien de una puñetera vez.

Cloe: usted perdone llamita.

Zak: nos olvidamos de las cosas demasiado rápido ¿no?

Cloe: déjame en paz.

Zak: ¿que ha sido eso?

Cloe: el que.

Zak: he oído algo.

Kiet: si yo también.

Lon: ahora es el momento.

Cloe: me estáis asustando. -de repente empezaron a salir unos bichos alados- corred.

Zak: te olvidas de un detalle. Estamos acorralados.

Cloe: mierda. No me digas.

Zak: te lo digo.

Fenzy: y ahora que hacemos.

Kiet: alguna idea.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: así vamos mal.

Cloe: Zak, no eras arquero.

Zak: eso intento.-prendí fuego a una de las flechas y la lance pero solo rebotó- que no funciona.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen!-eso es. Pude alcanzar un do que había cerca y lo chute. Lo dejé atontado. Trepe por él y en la caja de cambios de aquel monstruo robotizado proyecte mi poder sobre el agua para colapsar el sistema-chicos rápido va a explotar.

Fenzy: corred.

Esbirro 1: retirada.

Lon: ¿pero que hacéis?

Esbirro 1: quieres que nos electrocuten.

Lon: no.

Esbirro 2: tomaremos la misión más adelante.

Lon: está bien.

Zak:-la explosión fue muy fuerte. Parece que iba a alcanzar a cloe pero al final la cogi del brazo y logramos huir pero la onda expansiva nos hizo volar varios kilómetros-

Fenzy: que ha sido eso.

Kiet: no se... no recuerdo nada.

Zak: ¿estáis bien?

Kiet: si tio.

Fenzy: ¿y Cloe?

Zak: aquí.

Cloe: ¿dónde estoy?

Zak: aquí tranquila. No ha pasado nada.

Cloe: solo recuerdo que me cogiste de la mano y la explosión.

Zak: volamos varios kilómetros. Pero no estamos heridos.

Cloe: genial. Espera. Sí que estás herido.-tenía un corte grande en el brazo-

Zak: no es nada.

Cloe: ahora mismo vámonos. Eso hay que limpiarlo.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: Zak, déjame ayudarte.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: vamos.-estire a Zak para que se levantara-

Zak: no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.

Cloe: sí que quiero. Supongo que eres mi amigo.

Zak: si, ¿no?

Cloe: sí. Digo yo. No sé. Y aunque no lo fueras necesitas que te ayuden.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo. -de su dedo salió de un chorro de agua con el que me limpio la herida- dios como duele.

Cloe: no te quejes tanto.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: pero a que alivia.

Zak: mucho princesa.

Cloe: espera te voy a poner esto.

Zak: algo raro supongo. -con su propio dedo me puso una especie de película de hielo- y ya está.

Cloe: sí. Mañana es posible que no tengas nada o al menos que la tengas cerrada.

Zak: genial. Gracias.

Cloe: no me las des.

Fenzy: tía tú lo haces todo en un santiamén.

Cloe: aprendí de mi familia hace tiempo.

Kiet: pero es que se dedican a esto.

Cloe: no pero... alguien en la aldea nos enseña a hacer estas cosas.

Zak: por lo menos estamos bien.

Cloe: sí.

Tampo: que os ha pasado.

Zak: alguien nos atacó.

Cloe: pero estamos bien.

Tampo: me alegro.

Fenzy: eran como unos robots gigantes.

Kiet: si no hubiera sido por Cloe.

Fenzy: es verdad.

Zak: a mí me hubieran tenido que amputar el brazo.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: no pero sí que es verdad que a veces te tienes que dejar ayudar.

Zak: tienes razón.

Tampo: al menos veo que pronto estáis confiando más en vosotros como compañeros.

Zak: la verdad es que sí.

Cloe: pues… sí.

Tampo: mañana, Fenzy y Kiet preparaos. Tenéis que encontrar vuestros poderes.

Kiet: genial.

Fenzy: vamos. Ya era hora.

Tampo: así que descansad que os hace falta.

Kiet: pues si desde luego que hace demasiada falta.

Tampo: adiós sen-kuns.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

El destino así lo hizo: cap. 10

Cloe: ¿y como va a montar el un torneo?

Zak: yo creo que se ha liado.

Cloe: puede ser. Que te iba a decir... como va el brazo.

Zak: bien. Gracias.

Cloe: lo veo bastante bien.

Zak: y como es que...

Cloe: somos el reino del agua. Tu mismo sabes que agua tiene poderes curativos.

Zak: ya pero pensaba que solo era en las termas.

Cloe: no. Cada tipo de agua tiene lo suyo.

Zak: genial. Bueno al menos si tu lo conoces...

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: se ha liado.

Zak: ya eso pensamos todos.

Cloe: hoy os toca a vosotros.

Fenzy: por fin.

Kiet: estoy deseando que llegue el combate para ello.

Cloe: jajaja. Tranqui que no es fácil.

Fenzy: ya.

Cloe: tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo y cuando lo veas claro...

Zak: cierto.

Fenzy: guay. ¿que poder dijo que era?

Cloe: la estela... no se que.

Zak: o algo así.

Kiet: solo se que acaba en sen.

Zak: jajaja eso si.

Fenzy: ya ves.

Tampo: Fenzy, la estela tai sen.

Kiet: ¿y yo?

Tampo: hoy solo Fenzy. Mejor tu otro dia.

Kiet: ah ok.

Zak: tranquilo si no hay prisa.

Kiet: no como ellos los descubrieron juntos...

Tampo: estaban castigados.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: aunque seamos sinceros... tampoco es que fuera un castigo.

Zak: ya eso sí.

Cloe: bueno...

Zak: tampoco vamos a discutir por lo que fue aquello.

Cloe: mejor.

Kiet: pues nada a esperar.

Cloe: oye tranquilo hay tiempo.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: una cosa... y lo del torneo.

Tampo: es un torneo clasificatorio. Para llegar al gran torneo teneis por delante una fase de clasificación.

Cloe: ahh... genial.

Zak: y eso como es posible.

Tampo: este planeta está dividido en diferentes grupos. Son 5 equipos por grupo en los cuales solo el primero se clasifica directamente. El segundo va a la repesca. Esta fase demuestra que hay equipos muy poderosos para ganar a los zorn pero solo vosotros sois los mas indicados.

Cloe: vaya.

Tampo: en el torneo descubriréis nuevos poderes.

Kiet: ¿más?

Tampo: si. Pero antes... teneis que descubrir estos primeros.

Kiet: ves si no hay tiempo.

Cloe: si el dice que si es porque si lo hay.

Tampo: bien Cloe. Veo que sabes lo que hay. Estais mal acostumbrados. Tienes que confiar más en mi.

Kiet: perdón.

Fenzy: tranquilo.

Zak: hay tiempo. Esta todo medido.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Kiet: me estoy estresando.

Cloe: relajate.

Zak: se que esto es raro pero...

Fenzy: tenemos que mantener la calma.

Kiet: si lo se.

Tampo: tienes tiempo para relajarte y respirar hondo.

Kiet: pues si.

Fenzy: es lo que hay.

Kiet: si lo que pasa es que dijo que...

Fenzy: dijo próximamente.

Kiet: pues como sea.

Zak: sabes que te apoyamos. Además nadie te ha dicho que no puedas sacar tu poder. Si no que el elige dentro de su planificación.

Cloe: si. Si no nos quisiera... no estaríamos aquí.

Zak: es verdad.

Fenzy: ya ves. No se que seria de nosotros.

Kiet: hemos tenido una suerte...

Cloe: la verdad es que si.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: tenia ganas de salir de casa.

Cloe: y yo. Me he ido justo a tiempo.

Zak: ¿por?

Cloe: porque es demasiado pronto para hablar de compromiso.

Zak: tu eres demasiado liberal.

Cloe: exacto. No es que no quiera estar con alguien, claro que me gustaría pero tengo 16 años. Quiero ser feliz de momento.

Zak: pero si eso da felicidad.

Cloe: si no te digo que no.

Zak: ah... princesita ya lo entiendo.

Cloe: ya te lo contente.

Zak: lo se.

Cloe: por eso.

Kiet: el que.

Cloe: supongo que te gusta estar con alguien que tu elijas no quien quieran tus padres. A mi no me importa la fama ni el dinero.

Zak: bien dicho. Sabes yo también quiero lo mismo.

Cloe: supongo que todos lo queremos.

Fenzy: ahi mi madre...

Cloe: ¿te dejara elegir?

Fenzy: claro. Ella elige al que quiere. Pero creo que solo de verdad quiso a mi padre.

Zak: que te pasó.

Fenzy: murió.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Fenzy: no pasa nada.

Zak: lo siento.

Kiet: lo mismo digo.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: haces esto por ellos.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Fenzy: espero que alla donde este...

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: quieres que el torneo sea una manera de honrar su memoria.

Fenzy: eso es. De nosotros depende todo.

Cloe: parece un torneo cualquiera pero creo que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Zak: hasta que no entremos en situación...

Cloe: ya y eso es lo que me da miedo.

Kiet: no tienes que tener miedo.

Cloe: ya pero enseguida pienso que ganamos y también que perdemos.

Zak: tu también necesitas relajarte. -a parte de que peguen un buen polvazo-

Cloe: no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: porque no estoy bien.

Zak: si no yo he dicho nada.

Cloe: pero lo insinúas.

Zak: tu juega con fuego guapa. Cloe: principito, ¿lo dices por ti?

Zak: ten cuidado no te evapores.

Cloe: ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

Zak: deberías.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tu sigue jugando.

Cloe: ¿y si no que?

Zak: nada. No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Cloe: vaya que... ¿caballero?

Zak: pues claro princesa.

Cloe: ya si, claro. No te lo crees ni tu.

Zak: ¿necesitas que te hechen un polvo?

Cloe: idiota... Pues claro que no.

Zak: yo creo que si.

Cloe: tu tocame o hazme algo y del mamporro que te meto te vas directo a tu reino.

Zak: deja de ponerte tan roja.

Cloe: ...-levante la mano pero el la cogio- suelta.

Zak: pero no me pegues.

Cloe: sueltame.

Zak: vale, vale ya lo dejo.

Cloe: en fin...

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: déjalo.

Zak: no quiero cagarla contigo.

Cloe: olvidalo.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: que cabezota eres... déjalo. No te quemes.

Zak: ya estoy quemado.

Cloe: vaya jajaja, es verdad. ¿que me ves?

Zak: que, que te veo de que.

Cloe: no parece que quieras algo conmigo.

Zak: no... que va. No pienses mal.

Cloe: pero si pasan estas cosas...

Zak: no se...

Cloe: bueno da igual.

Zak: si mejor.

Cloe: supongo que esto es como el que lleva varias copas de más y... lo malo es que no estamos borrachos.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: bueno, es la hora del combate.

Zak: perdoname de nuevo.

Cloe: da igual. Ni te rayes.

Fenzy: vamos.

Cloe: tu concentrate.

Zak: con quien vamos a luchar.

Tampo: contra... bueno de hecho ella ha sido quien lo ha propuesto. Quiero que conozcáis a lula.

Cloe: y eso que es.

Tampo: un lul. Son guerreros sendokai también. Pero no esta sola.

Zak: ahh.-lula trajo consigo a otros tres luls. Uno de ellos parecia despistado-

Kiet: tio Kiet se parece a ti.

Cloe: jajaja.

Kiet: no jorobes.

Fenzy: jajaja. Es verdad.

Lula: miii.

Zak: que graciosa no.

Lula: miii.

Zak: ¡au! Oye no me muerdas.

Cloe: jajaja. Le has caído bien.

Zak: lo diria que más bien al contrario.

Cloe: eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: vamos. Zak esta es para ti.

Zak: pasa.

Fenzy: Zak estoy aquí. ¡oh no! Lula silvo y los luls se convirtieron en bolas fácilmente confundibles con el do.- pero que.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen!-pude ver donde estaba el do.-Zak, salta.

Zak: a sus ordenes.

Cloe: acabo de localizarlo. Tuyo.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Tampo: kai.

Zak: bien.

Fenzy: estupenda jugada.

Cloe: otra vez no. Aunque ya lo veo. Fenzy espera ahi atrás ahora es el momento de usar la estela tai-sen.

Zak: mal asunto.

Tampo: kai.

Lula: mi-mi-mi, mi-mi-mi.

Kiet: basta de bailar.

Zak: bien dicho.

Kiet: Fenzy, ahora.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai sen! Si, jajaja. Zak, tuya.

Zak: Cloe, vamos.

Cloe: Fenzy, este kai es tuyo.

Fenzy: kai. Chuparos esa bichos bola.

Zak: ahora quien baila.

Lula: miii.

Cloe: tranquilos. Que aun queda.

Fenzy: espere a que el lul tonto se acercara a mi y le robe el do. ¡estela tai sen! Kiet chuta.

Kiet: maldito bicho.-me la había parado el lul rosa. Tenia la sensación de que coqueteaba conmigo- oye... que soy no se si demasiado joven o demasiado mayor para ti princesa- adiós. Fenzy, va.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: -chute y marque el kai definitivo-

Zak: muy bien.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: a ti. Pero no me las des.

Cloe: mira que eres tonto.

Zak: jajaja, que va.

Cloe: demasiado.

Tampo: bien chicos. Bien Fenzy. Solo quedas tu Kiet.

Kiet: si.

Zak: tranquilo que pronto lo conseguirás.

Cloe: es verdad.

Kiet: gracias chicos.-los abracé fuerte a todos-

Cloe: -hicimos una barbacoa. Estábamos sentados en círculo, oyendo las dulces melodías que Tampo tocaba de su dimensión. Zak me miró y sus ojos desprendían humanidad por un momento. Se encendía demasiado rápido. Pero todo incendio se apaga. ¿y quién lo apaga? Pues quien va a ser la princesa del reino del agua, osea yo. También sufría sus ataques de locura en los que parecía que íbamos a terminar enrollándonos solo por sus malditos calentones. En fin, a pesar de todo eso... había buenos momentos en los que el era verdaderamente el y al menos no me echaba en cara nada. Supongo que los hombres... son así.-

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 11

Kiet: hoy es mi dia.

Zak: esperemos.

Cloe: pues claro. Porque no.

Fenzy: algun dia tendrá que...

Kiet: por eso.

Fenzy: supongo que hoy ya...

Kiet: es que si no... me cago en...

Cloe: tranquilo tio.

Zak: ella tiene razón.

Cloe: y tu no me hagas la pelota.

Zak: y tu tranquila princesa.

Cloe: tranquilo tu.

Zak: no te piques princesa.

Cloe: que guantazo te meto.

Zak: estas tardando.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: que ahora... no lo haces...

Cloe: porque tengo que hacerlo.

Zak: porque querias...

Cloe: oye que no te quiero hacer daño. Tantas veces te lo habre dicho...

Zak: ya.

Cloe: ay... es que eres muy tonto.-le di un beso en la mejilla-

Zak: Cloe no me calientes.

Cloe: pero si eso ya lo haces tu solito.

Zak: ya. Pero tu...

Fenzy: tranquilos. Ya se que necesitáis estar solos pero este no es momento.

Zak: me voy a callar.

Cloe: mejor.

Kiet: bueno vamos para allá.

Tampo: sen - kuns...

Cloe: maestro...

Tampo: Kiet hoy te toca.

Kiet: lo estoy deseando. ¿que poder es?

Tampo: el escudo coa-sen. Es un poder defensivo pero también puedes usarlo como plataforma para tus compañeros.

Kiet: mola.

Cloe: mucho.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: y contra quien esta vez.

Tampo: van a venir unos amigos. Ellos fueron guerreros en su día.

Cloe: genial.

Kiet: ¿todos los seres que hemos conocido son guerreros?

Tampo: si.

Zak: genial y quienes son.

Tampo: cuando lleguen lo sabréis.

Lalith: vaya veo que este sitio no ha cambiado mucho.

Tampo: no. La verdad es que no.

Kento: hace tiempo que no paramos por aquí.

Cloe: y ellos...

Tampo: mi antiguo equipo. El es mi hermano y ella es... mi novia.

Cloe: wow.

Zak: vaya y porque no seguis juntos.

Kento: si que lo estamos.

Lalith: cada uno esta en una parte del circuito. Aunque nosotros estaremos más como de apoyo. Nosotros estamos en los combates. Espero que llegueis al gran torneo.

Zak: ya yo también.

Kento: no es fácil pero confío en vosotros. Por lo que Tampo cuenta es que sois buenos.

Fenzy: puede contar con nosotros.

Zak: si. Haremos todo lo posible.

Tampo: genial asi me gusta.

Lalith: espero que todo vaya bien. Nos vemos en unas horas. Cloe: claro. -esa mujer me miraba de manera complice. Como si me viera reflejada en ella-

Fenzy: vaya nunca hubiera pensado que esa mujer fuera...

Cloe: no se... bueno...

Zak: si ellos están bien...

Cloe: claro.

Zak: además más personas que nos ayuden mejor.

Cloe: eso si.

Fenzy: esta estupendo.

Cloe: genial.

Kiet: ya ves. Además consejos como los de ellos...

Cloe: cierto.

Zak: seguro que son los mejores.

Lalith: al menos intentaremos que os sirvan de ayuda.

Cloe: seguramente. No tienes porque ser modesta.

Zak: hablo quien pudo.

Cloe: ya.

Lalith: da igual. No se pero tienes algo especial. Me recuerdas a mi de más joven.

Cloe: oh vaya.

Tampo: bueno luego nos vemos.

Kiet: claro.

Zak: wow para que le recuerdes a ella...

Cloe: no se...

Zak: hombre... quizás en ciertos comportamientos, acciones...

Cloe: supongo que sera eso.

Zak: que va a ser si no...

Fenzy: yo he flipado cuando ha dicho que era su novia.

Kiet: ya y yo.

Zak: y que más da. Hombre del otro fácilmente se intuia que era su hermano.

Cloe: no fastidies pues claro.

Zak: lo que no entiendo es como es posible que tengan tantos años.

Cloe: porque a lo mejor nuestra edad se multiplica por 100 o por 200.

Zak: quizás.

Fenzy: por eso parece tan irreal.

Kiet: es cierto.

Zak: chicos... luego nos vemos.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: tranquilo tio. Hoy te sale.

Kiet: gracias por los ánimos.

Cloe: tu también lo haces.

Zak: es cierto tio.

Kiet: gracias. -los abracé a todos-

Fenzy: tio... ya.

Cloe: me voy.

Zak: y yo.

Fenzy: ale... a cascarla.

Zak: jajaja. -Vi a Cloe a lo lejos. Era preciosa. Pero... ¿que puñetas estoy haciendo? Ella se merece más. Y es demasiado pronto. Pero no se soy un tio. Es la verdad no tiene nada que ver. Cloe es guapa y esta... excitantemente buena. La agarre de la cintura-

Cloe: Zak... que haces.

Zak: quería que sonrieras. Estabas demasiado seria.

Cloe: tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Zak: pero es que eres demasiado seria.

Cloe: Zak... estábamos en el entreno.

Zak: pero también...

Cloe: que.

Zak: eres demasiado reservada.

Cloe: cielo... aun no sabes nada de mi.

Zak: pero si que lo eres.

Cloe: me gusta ser profesional. No crees que tu deberias hacer lo mismo. Me voy. Luego nos vemos.

Kiet: ya es la hora. Estoy genial. Preparaos que ahi voy.

Fenzy: tio estas activo.

Zak: esta claro que quiere que sea su dia.

Fenzy: pues si.

Lalith: empecemos.

Tampo: Lula, el do.

Lula: miii.

Zak: vamos alla.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: vamos chicos.

Zak: mia. Cloe.

Cloe: pero que. -la mujer invocó unos espectros-

Fenzy: y como...

Cloe: no se.

Tampo: kai.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: venga. Kiet, prueba.

Kiet: esta bien. ¡Escudo coa - sen! Eso es. Pare al wadaan.

Zak: muy bien tio.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: -chute y marque-

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: bien.

Kento: basta de charlas.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: Kiet, vamos a usar el escudo como plataforma.

Kiet: vamos. ¡escudo coa - sen! Arriba Fenzy.

Fenzy: Zak. Va.

Cloe: ¡vision yao-sen! vamos Zak.

Zak: vamos Kiet. Chuta.

Kiet: -chute y acabo el sendokai- si.

Tampo: kai. Fin del sendokai.

Lalith: se nota que estáis bien entrenados.

Zak: claro. Tenemos un maestro que lo vale.

Cloe: si. Cierto.

Kento: no lo alabeis tanto.

Lalith: son hermanos no los tengáis en cuenta.

Cloe: entonces ahora vais a estar por aquí.

Lalith: si.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: genial mas apoyo.

Lalith: cualquier consejo...

Cloe: descuida.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 12

Cloe: bueno chicos, ya estamos casi apunto del torneo de nuestras vidas.

Zak: dirás... para poder clasificarnos.

Cloe: si claro pero aun así...

Zak: ya. Que hay que hacerlo bien.

Cloe: eso es.

Fenzy: ella sabe de lo que habla. Es la cabeza pensante del grupo.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: oye no me halaguéis demasiado. Que no es para tanto.

Kiet: pero si es verdad.

Cloe: que va. Pero sois muy amables.

Zak: solo decimos la verdad.

Cloe: ya claro sobre todo viniendo de ti.

Zak: yo no digo ninguna mentira.

Cloe: ya claro. Muy amable claro.

Zak: tu si que eres buena.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pues si tia. Hazle caso al rubio.

Kiet: el te entiende seguro mejor que nosotros.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: bueno... mañana empieza el torneo.

Cloe: si. Eso estaba diciendo.

Fenzy: jajaja. Que nos tendrá preparado hoy.

Tampo: hoy vamos a recibir la visita de los guerreros legendarios.

Zak: wow.

Cloe: que guay.

Zak: buen final de fiesta.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: es genial.

Kiet: si cierto. La verdad es que estoy emocionado.

Tampo: comparten con vosotros varios poderes.

Zak: pero si solo tenemos uno.

Tampo: bueno.

Fenzy: es que... hay más.

Cloe: supongo.

Tampo: claro que hay más.

Cloe: genial.

Tampo: de momento no vais saber nada más. Oh ahi vienen.

Cloe: wow.

Zak: alu...ci... nante (sarcástico)

Kromm: Tampo el wadaan.

Tampo: bienvenidos. Kromm, amigo, cuanto tiempo.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: si. Y calla... no vayas a... liarla.

Zak: pero es que... son demasiado mayores.

Cloe: callate.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: bien.

Kromm: asi que vosotros sois los herederos.

Cloe: asi es.

Kromm: ya veo que saltan chispas entre vosotros.

Fenzy: fuego y agua que quiere.

Kromm: supongo que el amor es lo que tiene.

Cloe: perdone se está confundiendo. Nosotros no somos pareja.

Zak: que va. Es imposible.

Kromm: ok.

Zak: lo siento.

Kromm: no lo sientas. Es una broma.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: me cago en...

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: joder.

Zak: no digas eso princesa. No te pega.

Cloe: déjalo.

Zak: vale, ya paro.

Cloe: gracias. Solo nos faltaba que tengamos que finjir que somos pareja.

Zak: jajaja ya.

Bu: cuando empezaremos.

Tampo: al atardecer.

Cloe: perfecto.

Zak: es la mejor opción.

Fenzy: como siempre. Si no hace demasiado calor como para jugar ahora.

Zak: es cierto.

Kiet: y así nos cansaremos más. El calor atonta.

Fenzy: a ti seguro jajaja.

Kiet: que graciosa estas hoy.

Fenzy: soy así.

Cloe: jajaja. Sois de lo que no hay.

Tampo: luego nos vemos.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: Cloe...

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: quería...

Cloe: que.

Zak: el otro día me porte como un idiota contigo y no se...

Cloe: de que hablas.

Zak: de que pusiste todo el empeño del mundo en enseñarme...

Cloe: ahh... eso.

Zak: si.

Cloe: tu me estas diciendo que te los enseñe.

Zak: si. Solo quiero que no te sientas mal.

Cloe: no me senti mal solo te lo dije porque me meti en el lago por eso.

Zak: ya lo se.

Cloe: si acaso... otro rato.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: sabes es mejor. Hay demasiada gente como para que nos pillen otra vez.

Zak: prometo que no te voy a hacer nada.

Cloe: mas te vale.

Zak: confia en mi.

Cloe: si claro. -ella se fue. El viento le movía el pelo dulcemente. Se fue a su tienda. Una parte de mi deseaba volver a tocar su pelo, su cuerpo. Pero la otra pensaba con la cabeza y no podía ser. Ella no se merecia mis brotes de psicopata sexual como el otro dia. El combate había llegado-

Kromm: veamos de que pasta estais hechos.

Zak: o de la que estais vosotros.

Fenzy: bien dicho.

Zak: claro.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: chicos concentremonos.

Zak: vamos. -me hice con el do a la primera pero una de las guerreras, la que llevaba gafas hizo la visión yao - sen.

Cloe: eso también se hacerlo yo. ¡vision yao - sen! Fenzy, salta.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Para que saltes mejor.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: si.

Zak: jajaja si.

Cloe: ey que se escapa.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! - consegui parar el disparo pero por detrás el que iba en silla de ruedas, que por cierto también tenia la estela tai - sen pudo marcar.-

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: no.

Fenzy: tenemos que ganar.

Cloe: no os despisteis.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: venga . Zak, es para ti.

Zak: mia. ¡disparo zet - sen! Wow si, jajaja.

Tampo: kai.

Kromm: no podemos dejar que estos niños nos ganen.

Zak: oye que no somos críos.

Cloe: basta de cháchara.

Kiet: tienes razón. Vamos. ¡escudo coa - sen. Salta Cloe.

Cloe: allá voy.-salte sobre la plataforma de Kiet. Pero una de las guerreras saltó y me quito el do y marcaron ellos- no.

Tampo: kai.

Zak: vamos. Sabemos hacerlo. Y no podemos fallar antes del torneo.

Cloe: venga. No tenemos que rendirnos.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! ¡Kiet!

Kiet: ¡Cloe!

Cloe: voy. Zak, desmarcate.

Zak: voy. Pasa.

Cloe: Zak, ahora.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Kromm: crees que va a ser facil. ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe:-las dos fuerzas estaban a cada lado del do. Estaban muy concentrados. Zak intentaba que la balanza se inclinara hacia nosotros. Y lo consiguió- muy bien.

Tampo: fin del sendokai.

Lalith: bien chicos. Estais prepados.

Tampo: demasiado preparados. Pero sera duro.

Kromm: confío en vuestro potencial.

Cloe: gracias.

Kromm: a ti monada.

Zak: ...

Cloe: no es para tanto.

Kromm: no te pongas roja princesa.

Tampo: ha sido un placer.

Kromm: el placer es mio.

Tampo: volved cuando queráis.

Zak: Cloe, cuando estes con tu hombre seguro que te pones más roja.

Cloe: calla.

Kiet: es verdad. Todas lo hacen.

Cloe: ya...

Fenzy: no la atosigues.

Cloe: es cierto.

Zak: pobre...

Cloe: no me toques...

Zak: tranquila. Ya me iba.

Cloe: no hace falta.

Zak: mientras me calle verdad...

Cloe: si. Así estas más guapo.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: chicos, ha llegado el momento en el que os tengo que dar algo.

Fenzy: el que.

Tampo: armaduras nuevas.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: que guay.

Fenzy: gracias.

Kiet: y...

Tampo: tienen un nuevo poder que durante el torneo aprenderéis a despertar.

Zak: como mola.

Cloe: esto empieza a gustarme.

Tampo: probaroslas.

Zak: vamos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak:-teniamos nuevas armaduras con un poder oculto que teniamos que despertar-

Tampo: teneis madera para ganar, clasificaros y llegar al gran torneo.

Zak: hemos trabajado muy duro.

Cloe: es cierto.

Kiet: vamos a dormir.

Zak: si.

Cloe: por favor.

Fenzy: mañana empieza el sueño de nuestra vida.

Cloe: chicos quiero que sepais que... estoy orgullosa de vosotros. Sois geniales. Y gracias por ser así.

Zak: igualmente. Tu también eres genial. Y todos.

Fenzy: lo mismo digo.

Kiet: oye que esto no se acaba aquí ni mucho menos.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 13.

Zak: hoy comienza todo chicos.

Cloe: si. Ya había ganas de empezar a luchar en serio.

Fenzy: que ganas tengo de jugar.

Kiet: y yo.

Zak:creo que todos tenemos muchas ganas.

Cloe: tenemos que llegar al gran torneo. Solo así seremos capaces de demostrar que somos buenos.

Fenzy: y para poder ganar a los zorn.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: pero hay que estar preparados y concentrarnos al máximo. Cualquier cosa que queramos decir personalmente... es el momento.

Fenzy: yo no tengo nada que decir más que te apoyo en lo que dices, que sois geniales, que ojalá después de esto... podamos seguir juntos. Podemos ser buenos aliados a la hora de defender a nuestros reinos.

Cloe: por mi genial.

Zak: y por mi.

Kiet: si. Pero el líder del equipo vencedor sera también el líder de todos.

Cloe: seguro que es mejor todavía. Zak, lo harás bien.

Zak: ya pero sera una locura.

Cloe: lo se. Pero estaremos ahí para lo que quieras. Además si también tendrás una reina a tu lado seguro.

Zak: supongo que un rey sin su reina no es nada.

Cloe: pues claro. Seguro que será genial si ganamos.

Zak: pues si. Todo seria genial.

Cloe: claro serias el rey. Tendrías todo cuanto quisieras.

Zak: supongo. Pero lo mas importante es que estareis allí. Cloe: claro. Somos un equipo. Somos amigos. Aunque seguro que le prestas más atención a tu reina.

Zak: ella se merece todo.

Cloe: pobre la que va a aguantar.

Zak: no te pases.

Cloe: esta bien.

Tampo: sen kuns...

Zak: maestro...

Cloe: díganos.

Tampo: estais prepados.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: deseando que llegue.

Zak: supongo que deseando poder clasificarnos y poder disputar el gran torneo.

Tampo: esa es la actitud.

Zak: pues claro. Si no...

Cloe: Zak tiene demasiado optimismo pero es genial. Es como debe de ser.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: y ella siempre tiene buenas palabras.

Cloe: como debe de ser.

Zak: tu si que sabes.

Kiet: habéis mejorado. Hace unos días pensaba que no podíais pasar un solo dia sin discutir y ahora... miraos.

Zak: tampoco discutíamos como para estar enfadados solo nos picabamos.

Cloe: es verdad es que el siempre va de gracioso y al final es lo que tiene.

Fenzy: ya.

Tampo: el combate se disputará aquí.

Cloe: guay y... con quien abrimos la lata.

Tampo: contra los robocaptains.

Cloe: ok. Y quienes son.

Tampo: suelen vivir cerca del reino del fuego.

Zak: vaya no los conocía.

Tampo: pues si. Se suelen aislar del reino del agua porque son robots.

Cloe: obvio.

Zak: mmm...

Cloe: que estas intentado.

Zak: que los electrocutes.

Cloe: vaya... es buena idea.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: aunque seamos realistas. Fenzy: no te preocupes con calma.

Kiet: vamos chicos. Esto empieza aquí y ahora.

Zak: bien dicho.

Maestro de ceremonias: hoy empieza la fase de clasificación para el gran torneo. Comento el sistema. Hay diferentes grupos de los cuales solo los dos primeros de clasificarán pero el segundo deberá pasar la repesca. Cada combate ganado serán 3 puntos. Los ganadores disputaran el gran torneo para alzarse con la victoria y gobernar en todo el país. En el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los herederos de los reinos de aire, agua, fuego y tierra contra los robocaptains.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak: vamos chicos. Podemos hacerlo.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: venga. Los tres puntos son vitales.

Zak: si porque no hay ida y vuelta.

Kiet: es verdad. Eso es lo malo.

Cloe: si pero es lo que hay. Vamos a por los tres puntos. -Zak llevaba el do. Parecía que nuestros rivales no movian un dedo. Así que Zak se planto delante del sen - rok-

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos. Parece que sera fácil para ellos. Un momento ahora los robocaptains se mueven. Han diblado a un humano.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak. Ahora te la paso.

Zak: vale.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! -los volví un poco locos mientras Zak se hacía con el do-

Zak: Cloe, vamos pasala.

Cloe: eh, pero que. Zak lo siento pero...

Zak: no pasa nada. Voy a intentar pararles.

Cloe: ya es tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los robocaptains.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: esto así no puede quedar.

Zak: tienes razón. Kiet vamos.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Fenzy.

Fenzy: voy.-salte sobre el escudo de Kiet- ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Tampo: bien.

Zak: si.

Cloe: muy bien.

Fenzy: vamos tenemos que hacer otro.

Cloe: dejarme esto a mi.-me coloque detrás de los robots- Zak.

Zak: mia.

Cloe: ¡corriente de agua! -electrocute a los robots y Zak marcó el kai definitivo- si, bien.

Zak: gracias. Ese va por ti.

Cloe: pero que dices.

Zak: que si.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: deja de ser tan modesta tonta.

Cloe: si es que soy así.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: tres puntos.

Kiet: vamos bien.

Lalith: bien chicos.

Kento: no debéis confiaros.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tranquilos no nos confiemos.-Cloe salió la primera de allí. El viento le movía el pelo dulcemente lo que le hacía aún más irresistible. Era una chica preciosa con un gran corazón lo que hacía que la princesa acuática fuera aún más hermosa-

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 14.

Cloe: chicos, ayer lo hicimos super bien. Estoy super orgullosa de vosotros.

Fenzy: es que somos muy grandes.

Zak: menos mal que los electrocutaste.

Kiet: es verdad.

Cloe: creo que eso es lo de menos. Solo fue necesario pero no fue definitorio para ganar.

Zak: bueno si tu lo dices... aunque no menosprecies tu trabajo.

Cloe: se hace lo que se puede.

Zak: no seas tan modesta.

Cloe: solo soy así. No es que sea modesta o no.

Zak: es que siempre le quitas hierro a tus acciones.

Cloe: soy como soy.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: el tiene razón.

Cloe: no se... respeto vuestra opinión pero no creo que este acertada. Es lo que pienso yo. No estoy en contra vuestra.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: no hay problema.

Cloe: jope parece que este loca, enferma o algo así.

Zak: nadie ha dicho eso.

Cloe: a lo mejor lo has pensado.

Zak: no.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: oye porque te enfadas.

Cloe: no me he enfadado pero me da igual lo que pienses.

Zak: va no digas eso. Solo intento ayudarte.

Cloe: si pues lo estas logrando.

Zak: podemos llevarnos bien.

Cloe: si. Claro.

Zak: tranquila princesa.

Cloe: no me trates como tal.

Zak: es lo que eres. No pensaba que te iba a molestar.

Cloe: simplemente no me gusta porque no se a que se refieren.

Zak: hay muchas connotaciones pero yo lo digo porque eres la princesa de tu reino.

Cloe: si es así...

Zak: que iba a ser si no.

Cloe: viniendo de ti cualquier cosa es posible.

Kiet: va chicos no es para ponerse así.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Fenzy: si pensaba que todo esto estaba superado.

Cloe: si nunca...

Zak: ya.

Cloe: que no pasa nada.

Fenzy: a ver si es verdad.

Cloe: porque me iba a pelear con él. Si no me ha hecho nada.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: sen - kuns.

Zak: diganos maestro.

Lalith: los tres puntos que conseguisteis fueron muy importantes.

Kento: al solo ser partidos únicos, con lo cual solo son 5 partidos no 10 y una derrota...

Cloe: ya.

Zak: pero bueno siempre es duro.

Cloe: ya os he dicho que lo hicimos bien y con un buen trabajo podemos conseguir la clasificación.

Zak: asi se habla.

Fenzy: contra quien esta vez.

Tampo: con los cíclopes.

Cloe: eh...

Zak: quienes son.

Kento: los cíclopes como sabeis tienen solo un ojo pero son demasiado inteligentes pero no tienen la misma visibilidad que vosotros.

Fenzy: donde va a parar.

Lalith: pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo... es mejor que Kiet y Zak les marquen y que Cloe y Fenzy eviten el contacto físico mas que nada por vuestra constitución física.

Cloe: ya. Si me pegan un viaje...

Zak: tranquila que no te van a tocar.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: olvidalo.

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: bueno vamos allá.

Todos: sen - do - kai

Fenzy: vamos a pensar con calma. Digamos que 8 ojos ven mas que 4.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: chicas... ya lo habéis oido. Evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: no lo digo yo.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Kiet.

Kiet: voy. ¡escudo coa - sen! Cloe salta. Que no te pillen.

Cloe: voy. - salte más fuerte que el ciclope que venia a perseguirme y pude chutar y marcar- toma.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: esto huele a 3 puntos más.

Zak: Fenzy no te despistes.

Fenzy: tienes razón.

Cloe: vamos Fenzy.

Fenzy: voy. ¡estela tai - sen! Y el 2-0 sube al marcador.

Maestro de ceremonias: segundo kai de los herederos. Uno más y el combate sera suyo.

Cloe: si.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: siento la paliza que les vamos a dar.

Tampo: lo estan haciendo muy bien.

Lalith: desde luego.

Zak: vamos a marearles. Kiet ven conmigo. Cloe, Fenzy intentad que no se os acerquen.

Cloe: vale. Vamos.

Kiet: vamos a ver tio con solo ojo... no ves casi nada. Recuerda nosotros tenemos ventaja.

Ciclope 1: grrrr...

Zak: tio pero no seas maleducado no gruñas tanto. Cloe preparate.

Cloe: bien.

Fenzy: que va a hacer.

Cloe: solo pasarmela.

Zak: Cloe adelantate. Yo aguanto al bicho este. Fenzy corre por banda. -las chicas empezaron a correr y kiet y yo estábamos mareando a los cíclopes. Pase por el hueco que habia entre los dos haciendo que se chocaran.-Kiet pasala a Fenzy.

Kiet: ya lo has oído.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe tuya.

Cloe: de donde ha salido...

Zak: Cloe no te pares.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak vamos puedes marcar.

Zak: pasa.

Cloe: va.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Pero que. Eh, eso no vale. Los empujones no deberían estar permitidos.

Cloe: Zak no te quejes y sigue.

Fenzy: ya es demasiado tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los cíclopes. Los herederos tienen uno de ventaja pero es complicado para ellos porque las chicas no pueden luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zak: vaya por dios.

Cloe: venga vamos podemos hacerlo.

Fenzy: y encima el speaker se recrea diciendo eso. Dame el do. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: mia. Kiet.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Zak ahora saltas tú.

Zak: de acuerdo. Cuidado chicas.

Fenzy: Cloe, sabes como hacerlo.

Cloe: fuera rápido antes de que nos rompan.

Fenzy: venid aquí.

Cloe: que quieres hacer.

Fenzy: ahora verás. A la se tres corremos cruzandonos una con la otra.

Cloe: ya entiendo.

Fenzy: pasamela.

Cloe: tuya.

Fenzy: 1,2,3. Ya vamos. ¡estela tai - sen! Tuya.

Cloe: Zak, tuya. Remata ahora que puedes. No lo dudes.

Zak: -asenti con la cabeza- ahora si. ¡disparo zet - sen! El combate acaba aquí.

Cloe: si.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos que ganan el sendokai.

Tampo: bien.

Fenzy: 6 puntazos.

Cloe: si. Ganando el próximo partido, podíamos clasificarnos a falta de otros dos.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: además dos de nuestros rivales estan a 0 todavía.

Kiet: pues por eso.

Zak: y hemos ganado de paliza. Cloe: si bueno. 3-1 no esta mal. Eso también viene bien por el gol average.

Fenzy: si. Y luego decis que las palizas no son probables.

Zak: es difícil pero bueno.

Tampo: buen combate chicos.

Cloe: gracias.

Lalith: a vosotros.

Fenzy: no solo a nosotros. Todo equipo no solo son las caras bonitas. Somos esto gracias a todo lo que esta detrás.

Zak: efectivamente.

Cloe: muy buena Fenzy.

Kiet: nosotros solos no lo hubiéramos hecho.

Cloe: es cierto. También lo veo como una oportunidad de conocer gente agradable y luchar por defender tu pueblo sin violencia... relativamente.

Zak: ya pero cuando ganemos liberaremos a todos los que estén oprimidos por esa panda que les arruina vida.

Cloe: bien dicho. Aunque haya que meterse en el infierno para hacerlo por es el reino del infierno los que...

Zak: ya. Y el heredero es prácticamente como nosotros. Cloe: pero el esta solo.

Zak: es verdad pero es el infierno.

Cloe: y ahora porque te preocupa.

Zak: porque es el rival a batir...

Cloe: ya lo se. Pero tenemos que ir partido a partido si no nos clasificamos no vamos a poder vencerle.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: si. Si visto así...

Cloe: claro tonto.

Fenzy: para unas cosas tanto y otras tan poco.

Cloe: si jajaja.

Zak: no os riais de mi.

Cloe: pero si te lo ganas a pulso.

Fenzy: ya ves. Jajaja.

Zak: eh ya. Tranquilas sobre todo tu sirenita.

Cloe: yo estoy demasiado tranquila. Relajate tu que se te están subiendo los colores.

Zak: si venga.

Cloe: lo es.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: es la pura verdad.

Zak: oye esto no vale, diles algo.

Kiet: que les voy a decir.

Zak: tener amigos para eso...

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 15.

Zak:-llevamos dos victorias en la fase de clasificación. 6 puntazos. Con la de hoy casi podiamos asegurarnos la clasificación para el gran torneo. Hay que liberar al multiverso de todo lo malo. Destruir el infierno seguramente es imposible pero lo que queremos es que podamos vivir en paz sin que nadie esclavice a nuestro pueblo. Sali de la tienda. Cloe con una mirada dulce estaba sentada en una roca. Rozaba el agua con una de sus finas manos. Cualquiera quisiera ser agua en ese momento-¿Qué haces?

Cloe: nada.

Zak: que eres la chica que susurraba a los peces.

Cloe: oye no te pases amigo. Soy la princesa del agua. Siento la magia de las aguas de mi reino.

Zak: claro. Supongo que el agua es la inteligencia.

Cloe: y el fuego el valor.

Zak: si eso dicen.

Cloe: el aire la libertad y la tierra la tranquilidad.

Zak: unidos todos esos ingredientes...

Cloe: sale una exquisita mezcla.

Zak: que junto con lo que cada uno tiene dentro y aporta al grupo sale...

Cloe: una combinación perfecta.

Zak: si señor. Una auténtica máquina de matar.

Cloe: tampoco hay que confiarse mucho.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: ¿que tramais?

Cloe: nada.

Fenzy: ya.

Zak: el caso es que lo estamos haciendo genial.

Kiet: me consta.

Fenzy: entonces como esta la cosa.

Cloe: de momento con esta victoria podríamos clasificarnos.

Zak: hay equipos que están a cero todavía así que tenemos que aprovechar y no ir a la repesca.

Fenzy: y si fueramos...

Cloe: tengo entendido que hay doble partido.

Fenzy: mejor nos clasifiquemos ahora que tenemos todo de cara y que no podemos echar nada por la borda.

Zak: esta claro. Además en teoría estas nuevas armaduras tienen nuevos poderes.

Kiet: ya pero no sabemos como podemos despertarlos.

Cloe: tenemos que tener paciencia. Supongo que el maestro tendrá que decirnos como se hace.

Fenzy: pues claro.

Zak: obvio.

Cloe: tenemos que ser pacientes porque dijo Tampo el otro dia que teniamos que ser prudentes porque estos poderes si no se usan bien pueden acabar con nosotros.

Zak: ya eso es verdad. No tenemos que preocuparnos, cuando llegue el momento ya nos diran como tenemos que hacerlo.

Tampo: bien dicho Zak.

Cloe: maestro.

Tampo: Cloe tenias razón antes. Sois una buena combinación como equipo y como personas. Se nota que siempre ha existido una amistad muy fuerte entre vosotros.

Fenzy: pues claro. Al fin y al cabo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y al final...

Cloe: nos terminamos uniendo.

Zak: claro. Si no de que. No seriamos un equipo.

Kiet: hubiera sido imposible no juntarnos de todas formas.

Zak: perseguimos intereses comunes. Somos herederos de los reinos de los elementos más importantes del multiverso.

Cloe: podemos ser una combinación letal.

Tampo: lo sois.

Zak: si.

Tampo: eso sí. Teneis un combate que disputar y que ganar.

Fenzy: con quien nos toca.

Kiet: espero que no sean muy...

Cloe: pero si eso da igual. Además los que están aquí siempre son fuertes.

Zak: ya. Si no, no los elegirían para luchar.

Cloe: ya pero aún así...

Zak: ya. Pero nosotros no tenemos ese problema.

Kiet: claro tio.

Fenzy: vamos chavales.

Tampo: os toca luchar contra los norbius.

Cloe: quien son.

Tampo: unos seres que en realidad son un solo ser que habita en varios cuerpos conectados telepaticamente.

Cloe: uf... sera complicado.

Zak: pero sabes precisamente que somos fuertes, tu misma lo has dicho.

Cloe: pero Zak también hay que ser un poco realista.

Fenzy: eso si.

Cloe: no se tengo miedo.

Kiet: es normal.

Zak: no tengas miedo. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Así que si te pasa algo no te preocupes. Tu cualquier cosa...

Cloe: tranquilo. Pero gracias.

Zak: no me las des. Para eso estamos.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: Cloe, a veces me preocupas. Que pasa.

Cloe: que tengo miedo a que mis poderes me destruyan.

Zak: mira si de algo estoy seguro o casi seguro es que eres fuerte e inteligente y lo vas a conseguir.

Cloe: gracias. Pero estas seguro.

Zak: muy seguro.

Tampo: chicos, la arena es vuestra. Demostrad lo que valeis.

Cloe: vamos chicos. Podemos hacerlo.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: burbuja como te transformas cuando vas a luchar.

Cloe: dejate de chorradas.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Cloe: no les veo con intención de luchar.

Zak: pasa.

Cloe: tuya Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Si.

Tampo: si.

Fenzy: bien.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos. Los norbius no han movido un dedo.

Cloe: vamos. Que se escapan.

Maestro de ceremonias: un momento parece que los norbius saben contratacar. Chutan y... kai. El combate esta igualado.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: mia. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe va por ti.

Cloe: voy.- chute y marque- vamonos.

Zak: eh guapa bien hecho.

Cloe: gracias. Y no me digas esas cosas.

Zak: que pasa, no te gustan.

Cloe: si pero no que vengan de ti.

Zak: ya claro.

Cloe: oye que tal si los paramos antes de que marquen.

Zak: creo que va a ser mejor.

Cloe: demasiado tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los norbius. Menudo combate el de hoy. Esta muy igualado. De aquí saldrá seguramente el primero de grupo. Un momento que van a hacer.

Zak: eso me pregunto yo.

Cloe: se esta convirtiendo en un norbius gigante.

Zak: chicos aguantad la posición.

Cloe: ahh... que es ese líquido verde.

Tampo: cuidado rayos paralizantes.

Cloe: Zak en serio tienes un plan. Maldita sea. Ha creado de la nada un do gigante.

Zak: tranquila yo me encargo. - de repente vi que el norbius disparaba a Cloe y me lance a por ella y me dio a mi-

Cloe: Zak, estas bien.

Zak: creo que si.

Fenzy: Kiet para el do gigante.

Cloe: vamos todos rápido.

Kiet: ah...- pare el do. Las chicas me ayudaban y no sabia que estaria haciendo Zak-

Zak: vamos. Liberate. Ahhh...- de repente me vi envuelto en una especie de luz amarilla- Cloe.

Cloe: Zak, ¿que ha pasado? Que es todo esto.

Zak: tranquila. Yo me encargo.

Cloe: pero estas seguro.

Zak: muy seguro.-chute y liberé un gran disparo que pulverizó el sen - rok en un plis plas-

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos que ganan el combate. Prácticamente estan clasificados pero no está todo dicho.

Cloe: madre mía.

Fenzy: lo ha destrozado.

Kiet: pero como es posible.

Tampo: estais empezando a controlar vuestros poderes.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: es que ha sido impactante.

Zak: de verdad.

Cloe: si. Ha sido genial.

Zak: Cloe estas bien.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: cualquiera diria que estas más emocionada que el propio Zak.

Cloe: no solo digo que ha sido impresionante y le felicito por lograr ese gran poder.

Zak: gracias.

Tampo: tranquilos. Pronto sabréis más del tema.

Cloe: que bien. Mañana por fin se descansa.

Zak: si porque estoy agotado.

Cloe: y yo.

Fenzy: y yo no sabes cuanto.

Kiet: yo estoy que me tumbo donde sea y caigo redondo.

Fenzy: es que tu siempre duermes donde sea.

Cloe: ya ves.

Kiet: ya. Es que soy así.

Zak: ya tio. Pero a ver si dormir tanto te va a acabar matando.

Kiet: que va.

Fenzy: jajaja. No se duermes a todas horas pero por la noche también. Si hiciera yo eso...

Zak: yo a veces consigo echar la siesta pero no siempre.

Cloe: buah pues yo no. Nunca.

Zak: y tu no duermes casi.

Cloe: es que soy asi. Aún así nunca estoy cansada.

Fenzy: excepto después del combate.

Cloe: a veces me pasa que me voy a dormir y me quedo un rato mirando a las musarañas.

Zak: es normal.

Cloe: a ti también te pasa.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: y a mi.

Cloe: pero yo soy capaz de tirarme horas.

Kiet: pues yo no. Al contrario.

Fenzy: pues eso es suerte.

Cloe: pues si.

Fenzy: chicos... hasta mañana.

Cloe: adiós.

Kiet: me voy. Mi almohada me llama.

Zak: y la mía casi que también.

Cloe: Zak, como has hecho eso.

Zak: para decirte la verdad no lo sé.

Cloe: ok. Bueno pronto lo sabremos.

Zak: claro. Siento no servirte de ayuda en este momento.

Cloe: tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Zak: estas bien.

Cloe: si.

Zak: sabes una cosa.

Cloe: que.

Zak: tu apoyo y tus ánimos fueron claves en el combate.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 16.

Zak: lo de ayer fue genial.

Cloe: solo lo de ayer.

Zak: todo.

Cloe: jajaja. Lo suponía.

Fenzy: 9 puntos que saben a gloria bendita, jajaja.

Kiet: claro. Y sabéis algo del resto de los equipos.

Cloe: lo que dijo el maestro de ceremonias es que no estaba todo dicho. Algún equipo de los que estaban sin hacerlo… habrá puntuado.

Zak: pero aun así con nueve puntos y a falta de dos partidos… es muy difícil que no nos clasifiquemos.

Cloe: en cualquier caso…

Kiet: la verdad es que nos va bastante bien en la clasificación.

Fenzy: pleno de victorias para no ir bien.

Cloe: sí. Vaya paliza les dimos a los ciclopes.

Fenzy: ya lo dijimos, ocho ojos ven más que cuatro.

Kiet: y a los robots que me decís.

Cloe: fue genial. Aunque tuvimos que sufrir.

Zak: al menos les distes una buena descarga.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Eso si el partido más duro para mi gusto fue… el de los norbius.

Zak: menos mal que alguien estaba allí para chutar un do gigante.

Cloe: no te recrees tanto. Ya sabemos que fuiste tú.

Zak: ya lo sé.

Fenzy: hay que reconocerlo. Aquello fue muy bestia.

Cloe: estuvimos a punto de perder y mira por donde llego Zak… y…

Zak: soy el de las grandes ocasiones.

Kiet: ya se te ve ya.

Fenzy: por cierto que ataque era ese.

Cloe: es verdad. Surgió así de la nada.

Zak: si os digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de que ataque es.

Kiet: supongo que Tampo te lo dirá cuando le veamos. Suena bastante importante.

Zak: es mi poder. Conseguí despertar mi poder en el torneo pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

Cloe: al menos lo despertaste.

Zak: eso si.-le sonreí. En parte había sido gracias a la valentía y la capacidad de Cloe para mandar en los momentos difíciles- creo que no te tienes que quitar mérito.

Cloe: ¿Por qué?

Zak: porque tu actuación fue magistral.

Cloe: bueno yo solo hice lo mejor para el equipo.

Kiet: pero lo hiciste bien y eso es lo que cuenta.

Cloe: bueno…

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: está bien. Gracias de todas formas. Pero no me hagáis que me sonroje.

Zak: está bien.

Fenzy: Cloe metete al lago porque tus colores… están en aumento.

Cloe: demasiado graciosa estas hoy.

Fenzy: cariño, yo he sido así toda la vida y se dice pronto solo tengo 16 años pero aun así…

Cloe: esto es lo que más detesto.

Zak: el que. El que estas como un tomate.

Cloe: no te pases.

Zak: está bien pero si no te metes en el lago te meto yo pero de cabeza.

Cloe: Zak… ¿Qué te he dicho?

Zak: está claro que lo necesitas, pero ya si eso te metes tu sola.

Cloe: es que querías meterte tú también.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: lo de la otra vez no se te ha pasado todavía, ¿no?

Zak: que pasó.

Kiet: tú sabrás.

Zak: Cloe, ¿ha pasado alguna vez algo?

Cloe: te caíste al agua una vez pero solo eso. Y te apagaste como una cerilla.

Zak: ah… creo que de eso… me acuerdo. Pero lo de la cerilla…

Cloe: tú mismo lo dijiste.

Zak: es normal… soy de fuego.

Cloe: ya. Jajaja, pero es que aquel numerito… jajaja, era para matarte.

Zak: bueno basta de coñas.

Kiet: bueno vamos a ver que nos dice el maestro.

Tampo: sen-kuns.

Zak: maestro.

Tampo: vuestro combate de ayer fue fascinante.

Cloe: una cosa estamos clasificados ya o no.

Kento: hay que esperar a esta tarde a ver lo que pasa.

Kiet: vaya es que esto de vivir con la presión encima…

Lalith: pues cuando empecéis el torneo de verdad, la última jornada de la fase de grupos se juega a la misma hora para que no se conozca el resultado. Porque posiblemente en alguno de los partidos saldréis al campo sabiendo cómo han quedado los rivales.

Zak: vaya. Maestro Tampo, quería preguntarle algo.

Tampo: lo que quieras Zak.

Zak: verá, que ataque el que libere el otro dia.

Tampo: buena pregunta. El poder que utilizaste el otro dia es el fuego sho-sen.

Zak: guay.

Lalith: pero cuidado todavía no lo controlas.

Zak: ¿pero cómo qué no? ¿Visteis el disparo que hice?

Tampo: pero eso no significa nada.

Zak: sí, hombre, ahora veréis.-me dispuse a demostrar que estaban equivocados. Me había salido. Como era posible que todavía no lo controlara- ¡fuego sho-sen!-tenían razón. Me desplome en el suelo. Entonces… ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien?

Zak: sí. Pero que ha pasado.

Tampo: has perdido casi toda tu energía sen.

Zak: vaya. Creo que no tenía que haberlo hecho.

Tampo: menos mal que aprendes de tus errores.

Zak: estoy aquí para eso.

Lalith: bien dicho.

Tampo: a ver cómo te lo digo. El caso es que te motivo algo en ese momento para que lo liberaras.

Zak: en serio. Y que pudo ser.

Tampo: eso es lo que tienes que encontrar por ti mismo.

Zak: madre mia. Sí que estamos buenos.

Tampo: atenderme. Estos dos partidos que quedan van a ser cruciales para vosotros. Tenéis que ganarlos. Acumulad todos los puntos que podáis. Después tenéis que jugar una serie de amistosos.

Cloe: genial. Así podremos entrenar nuestros poderes.

Lalith: para eso es. La última parte del entrenamiento con nosotros serán una serie de enfrentamientos a cada uno de nosotros en los que no se os va a poner nada fácil para evaluar vuestra evolución para ver si podemos enviaros al siguiente stage o nivel de la preparación.

Cloe: genial, me gusta, pero supuestamente… estamos más o menos preparados, ¿no? Estos combates no son moco de pavo por así decirlo.

Lalith: solo os puedo decir que sigáis como hasta ahora. No siempre se está arriba. Es muy difícil subir pero también es muy fácil bajar.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Fenzy: nunca pensé que esto iba a ser tan duro por así decirlo.

Kento: siempre que se quiere algo… se tiene que pelear.

Lon: a los herederos no los perdería de vista.

Chronan Yat: solo están en la primera fase de la preparación.

Sidmodius: hijo, nadie ha vencido nunca al reino del infierno. Gobernamos el multiverso desde hace siglos. Desde aquel combate.

Chronan Yat: en aquel combate Tampo, el instructor de los herederos perdió. Así que a sus discípulos les pasara lo mismo.

Lon: no os confiéis tanto.

Sidmodius: no hay nada que temer.

Lon: no sé qué es lo que tengo que creer.

Sidmodius: cuando ganes el gran torneo podrás hacer lo que quieras. No te satisface.

Lon: claro que me satisface. El que va a luchar por el reino soy yo.

Chronan Yat: durante el torneo harás lo que te plazca.

Lon: eso está claro.

Chronan Yat: pues eso.

Sidmodius: los reinos del agua, fuego, tierra y aire serán anexionados a nuestro reino, y los principitos perderán sus coronas y serán nuestros esclavos.

Lon: eso me gusta.

Chronan Yat: a mí también. Porque destruir los reinos más poderosos cuando se pueden conquistar.

Lon: mientras se aniquile a los herederos…

Sidmodius: tú gana el torneo y después hablaremos.

Lon: me gusta.

Cloe: mi pregunta es… como vamos a sacar nuestros poderes. Aunque a Zak le haya salido no es capaz de controlarlo.

Tampo: muy sencillo. A partir de ahora los entrenamientos van a consistir en una cosa.

Fenzy: díganos.

Tampo: para sacar vuestros nuevos poderes tenéis que encontrar vuestra verdadera motivación. Aquello que os haga sentir vivos de verdad. Una pieza clave de vuestra vida que se convierta en vuestro mayor aliado a la hora de poder controlar vuestros poderes. Eso si, tened cuidado, si intentáis usar vuestros nuevos poderes sin haber encontrado vuestra verdadera motivación, vuestra energía podría descontrolarse y destruiros.

Lalith: pensad con el corazón. Descubrid aquello que os motiva a seguir vivos, que os da fuerzas para levantaros cada dia, para luchar, para entrenar.

Cloe: madre mia. Suena difícil.

Zak: tranquila tenemos que concentrarnos para sacarlo.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Aunque no es tan fácil.

Kiet: siempre es fácil hablar.

Zak: que vais a hacer ahora.

Cloe: creo que… quizás el lago me ayuda algo.

Fenzy: voy a sobre volar el bosque.

Kiet: y tu Zak.

Zak: creo que dar un paseo. ¿Tu?

Kiet: tumbarme un rato.

Cloe: luego nos vemos y así comparamos.

Zak: me parece bien.

Kiet: pues sí. Si queréis en una hora nos vemos aquí.

Fenzy: estupendo. ¡Estela tai-sen!-lo utilice para impulsarme mientras desplegaba mis alas-

Cloe: vamos allá. ¡Metamorfosis!- mi cola de sirena apareció rápidamente- vámonos.

Zak: -me monte una especie de diana para ensayar mis tiros-

Kiet: nada. No hay manera.

Fenzy: porque es tan difícil.

Cloe: nada. Que no sale.

Zak: porque me salió así sin más. Es que no se… -volví a nuestro centro de reunión junto a las tiendas de campaña. Hice una hoguera. Espere a que el resto viniera. Vi a kiet, a fenzy y por ultimo a Cloe, ligeramente cansada- que, ¿has nadado mucho?

Cloe: supongo que es bueno el deporte.

Zak: hombre ya hacemos sendokai.

Cloe: ya lo sé. En realidad en realidad solo he estado dando un paseíto. Aunque por el agua.

Zak: ya me imagino.

Cloe: oye como lo hiciste.

Zak: el que.

Cloe: el fuego sho-sen.

Zak: sinceramente no lo sé. No sé cómo me salió.-de repente me vino a la mente no otra cosa que alguien. Ella, Cloe. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ella es la que me motivo a hacerlo. Ella es la que siempre me ha ayudado cuando estaba mal, siempre estaba a mi lado. Nos hacíamos reír mutuamente, nos picábamos, hacíamos el tonto juntos, pero en los momentos verdaderamente importantes ella siempre estaba ahí. Era un ángel de la guarda en toda regla. Incluso pude volver a saborear sus labios, me acuerdo de ese momento. Fue a la vez que loco, bonito, aunque claro, tampoco es que yo lo hiciera bien. Pero no se fue el momento en sí. Ese beso lo sentí de verdad. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

El destino así lo hizo 17

Zak: no, no y otra vez no.

Kiet: que pasa.

Zak: no se que es lo que me pasa.

Kiet: ¿en serio? Bueno en verdad si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte.

Zak: es complicado.

Kiet: chico dilo.

Zak: digamos que no paro de pensar en algo.

Kiet: pero en que.

Zak: o quizás en alguien.

Kiet: en quien.

Zak: digamos que...

Kiet: vamos Zak.

Zak: a ver es que esto es complicado.

Kiet: sacalo Zak.

Zak: esta bien. No paro de pensar en alguien... en una chica. En... Cloe.

Kiet: ¿en serio?

Zak: si.

Kiet: vaya parece que alguien se está enamorando.

Zak: eh, eh no te flipes. No es eso.

Kiet: ¿ah no? Al final lo del lago no te dejo indiferente.

Zak: pero si en el lago no pasó nada.

Kiet: bueno y aunque pasara el caso es que ella nunca te ha dejado indiferente.

Zak: no es que no puede ser. Ella es agua y yo... fuego.

Kiet: los opuestos se atraen.

Zak: será eso. El combate, el casco, me habré confundido.

Kiet: claro que si, seguro.

Fenzy: de que hablais tios.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien? Estas como preocupado.

Zak: no se... la clasificación quizás. Quiero jugar ya para estar clasificado.

Cloe: jajaja y yo también. Pero seguro que estás bien.

Zak: tranquila princesa, todo bien.

Cloe: genial. Aunque cuando quieras me puedes contar todo aquello que te preocupe. Soy el perfecto hombro en el que llorar.

Zak: cuando necesite algo seguro que te lo diré.

Cloe: vale.-le sonreí y el me la devolvió. Tenia una sonrisa muy bonita. Me mordi el labio. De repente me dio la risa nerviosa- me voy.

Fenzy: que le pasa.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: reconocelo. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Zak: si eso si.

Fenzy: jajaja. Hombre Zak... ¿ que te está pasando?

Zak: nada.

Fenzy: seguro.

Cloe: ya he vuelto.

Zak: vamos para allá. No puedo esperar más a estar clasificado.

Cloe: pues yo a llegar al torneo.

Tänpo: chicos, hoy tenéis un partido importante.

Fenzy: genial y contra quien esta vez.

Tänpo: contra... los demonsfighters.

Zak: y quienes son.

Kento: demonios. Tened cuidado. Les gusta tentar a los rivales.

Cloe: en fin... miedo me da.

Zak: no tengas miedo.

Cloe: esta bien. A propósito gracias.

Zak: tranquila.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los herederos y el de los demonsfighters.

Drako: ¿quien el que sacó el nuevo poder?

Harris: ese de allí.

Ander: tenemos que ver de que manera hacerles daño.

Maverik: creo que no va a ser difícil. Solo hay que fijarse mucho en la chica del pelo azul. ¿has visto como la mira?

Drako: interesante. Bueno nosotros somos los demonsfighters.

Cloe: genial.

Maverik: sabes... eres preciosa.

Cloe: ¿no eres demasiado atrevido?

Zak: se puede saber que esta haciendo.

Kiet: ¿estas celoso?

Zak: ¿yo? No.

Kiet: lo que tu digas. Espera un momento. Claro.

Zak: claro que.

Kiet: la clave del fuego sho - sen es Cloe. Tienes que aceptar que te gusta la princesa del agua.

Zak: ni hablar.

Drako: supongo que en el reino del agua tendrás a muchos hombres rendidos a tus pies.

Cloe: que va.

Maverik: no me lo creo.

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: Cloe vamos. Tampoco hay que darle más detalles. Manten la cabeza fría.

Zak: te están tentando.

Cloe: lo sé.

Todos: ¡ sen - do - kai!

Maestro de ceremonias: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe vamos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak.

Zak: Kiet ayudame.

Kiet: bien. ¡escudo coa - sen!

Zak: perfecto. - salté. Uno de los demonsfighters saltó también pero yo fui más rápido que él- ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Zak: si.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los herederos golpean primero.

Maverik: no podemos dejar que nos ganen.

Drako: ocuparos de la chica.

Maverik: por cierto princesa... tu chico ha hecho un buen tiro.

Cloe: no es mi chico. Lo siento pero es mi amigo.

Maverik: pues el creo que no opina lo mismo.

Cloe: tu no le conoces.

Zak: vamos. Cloe tu ni caso.

Cloe: vale.

Maverik: lastima que... el combate este empatado.

Cloe: como.

Maverik: si.

Zak: no.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los demonsfighters enseñan sus garras. El combate esta empatado.

Kiet: Zak necesitamos el fuego sho - sen. Admite de una vez que te gusta Cloe.

Zak: puedo hacer eso pero no pensando en Cloe porque no me gusta.

Kiet: haz lo que quieras.

Zak: vamos allá. ¡fuego sho - sen!

Cloe: Zak la va a liar. Dios no quiero mirar. -hubo una explosión y Zak estaba medio grogi-

Maverik: estas bien.

Zak: -y ahora me dices eso miserable. Negue con la cabeza lleno de rabia por acercarse demasiado a Cloe-

Drako: a dormir rubito.

Cloe: -le tocó y Zak se desplomó- no. Eh, eso no es justo.

Ander: todo en la vida no es justo.

Fenzy: paralos Cloe.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! -esperé justo el momento oportuno para quitarme a los demonsfighters de en medio. Vamos Fenzy tuya.

Kiet: espera que te ayudo. Así podrás neutralizarlos.

Fenzy: vale.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Ya. Vamos. Salta.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si. Jaja kai. Chupaos eso.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los herederos golpean de nuevo y ganan el sendokai. Lo que hace que ya esten clasificados a falta de un solo partido de clasificación. Son la revelación del torneo.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estas ahí? ¿puedes oirme?

Zak: Cloe, si tranquila te escucho.

Cloe: ¿todo bien?

Zak: si. ¿hemos ganado ya?

Cloe: si. Estamos ya clasificados.

Zak: que alivio.

Cloe: de verdad estás bien.

Zak: si, si. Gracias guapa.

Cloe: de nada. Pero tampoco me halagues tanto.

Zak: tranquila es la verdad.

Cloe: en fin...

Fenzy: chicos siento interrumpir este precioso momento pero mejor celebramos la clasificación todos juntos.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: hacemos la hoguera de siempre ¿no?

Cloe: lo que tu quieras.

Zak: bueno por lo menos.

Kiet: os gustan las nubes.

Cloe: mmm... que buenas.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: sacalas.

Cloe: -el fuego calido hacia que se estuviera genial por la noche. No tapaba ni entorpecia la visión de las estrellas-mira una estrella fugaz.

Zak: si yo también la he visto.

Cloe: has pedido un deseo.

Zak: si. Y tu.

Cloe: si, soy muy supersticiosa en ese sentido.

Zak: genial. Un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Cloe: aquí te esperamos.

Zak: ok.

Kiet: a donde ira.

Fenzy: no se.

Cloe: a saber.

Tänpo: todo bien Zak.

Zak: si bueno... mmm... hay una chica.

Tänpo: vaya. Eso es una experiencia muy bonita supongo.

Zak: yo también lo supongo.

Tänpo: el caso es que para controlar tu nuevo poder debes aceptar lo que sientes por esa chica.

Zak: eso mira que es difícil.

Tänpo: pero es vital.

Zak: ya lo se... de todas maneras gracias. -volvi a la hoguera-

Cloe: que tal.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: seguro.

Zak: claro. Solo me preocupaba algo pero ya está. Fenzy: es lo que creo que es.

Zak: a lo mejor. Quería saber porque no me salió tampoco.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: es que no se porque me ha pasado esto.

Cloe: escucha que no pasa nada. Cuando encuentres lo que realmente te motiva o si lo has encontrado debes aceptarlo por mucho que sea algo espinoso, que bueno... si quieres contármelo puedes. Lo que quieras.

Zak: no te preocupes. El caso es que me hace aceptarlo pero no te preocupes. Tranquila, en serio no hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Aunque te lo agradezco.

Cloe: que va. Ya ves tu lo que cuesta a mi eso. Solo quiero que esteis bien.

Fenzy: y lo haces.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: si lloramos mucho...

Cloe: estoy dispuesta a mojarme.

Zak: la verdad es que siempre estas ahi cuando se te necesita.

Cloe: bueno creo que es mi deber.

Zak: no pero... es que tu eres diferente.

Cloe: porque solo me conoces a mi jajaja.

Zak: mmm...

Cloe: que si. No mientas o al menos mejor que a otras me conoces a mi.

Zak: eso si.

Fenzy: no conoces a otras chicas que no sean de fuego.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: en serio no hay nadie en tu corazón. Una de esas llamitas quizás.

Zak: jajaja ellas seguro que no.

Cloe: y entonces.

Zak: supongo que algún día... llegará claro.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Recuerda que no es cuestión de búsqueda desesperada.

Fenzy: si no quien menos te esperas puede sorprenderte.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

El destino así lo hizo 18.

Zak: -soy un fracaso total. Era mi momento y la fastidie por no aceptar lo más evidente. Me gusta Cloe. Pero no quiero perderla. Si se da cuenta no querrá saber nada más conmigo y eso no me lo puedo permitir. Es una aliada porque su reino puede ser un gran aliado. Son opuestos. Nosotros somos opuestos pero nos entendemos perfectamente. Esa princesa me va a destrozar como se entere de que para mí es diferente. Que lo que pasó a pesar de que era demasiado pronto lo sentí de alguna manera como verdadero. Por eso no quiero hacerle daño ni jugar con sus sentimientos- salí para despejarme. Allí la vi. Haciendo como ejercicios de calentamiento o algo así- ¿qué haces princesa?

Cloe: hola Zak. Buenos días.

Zak: buenos días. Se me olvidaba. Lo siento.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Estaba desperezándome. Y también intentar encontrar mi motivación.

Zak: ¿ya la has encontrado?

Cloe: la verdad es que llevo pensando en ello todo el tiempo. Mis padres a parte de reyes también son hombres de leyes pero yo... no quiero ser abogada. Aunque por el bien de todos tengo que hacerlo.

Zak: tienes que ser lo que quieras ser.

Cloe: quiero proteger a mi pueblo eso es todo como princesa y más tarde como reina. Y si es necesario hacerlo…

Zak: ah genial.

Kiet: ¿y algo más?

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pides muy poco.

Cloe: no quiero más riqueza que esa.

Kiet: y... nosotros.

Fenzy: y que pasa con nosotros.

Cloe: vosotros sois especiales y lo más importante para mí.

Kiet: bueno sea lo que sea ten cuidado.

Zak: escucha Cloe, no quiero que te pase nada. Si algo he aprendido es que no nos podemos engañar a nosotros mismos.

Cloe: y porque te engañabas a ti mismo.

Zak: por algo que supongo que ya no importa.

Cloe: ok. Aunque bueno ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. Estoy disponible a todas horas.

Zak: gracias. Tú tranquila. Estoy bien.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: me gusta que te preocupes por mí, aunque no quiero que lo hagas.

Cloe: somos amigos y aliados. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Fenzy: una cosa… sabéis si alguna vez se han unido dos reyes o príncipes de diferentes reinos.

Cloe: te refieres al matrimonio para unificar territorio.

Fenzy: si eso es.

Cloe: claro. Antiguamente se hacía. De hecho mis padres alguna vez me lo han dicho pero… no se… supongo que es una buena idea siempre y cuando quieras tú. Yo soy princesa de mi reino pero no estoy a favor de los matrimonios de conveniencia. Creo en un noviazgo anterior al matrimonio que nos haga ver que realmente es lo que queremos. No que de repente te tengas que casar y mucho menos acostarte con alguien al que apenas conoces, que no sabes cómo es… y yo por ahí no paso.

Fenzy: yo creo lo mismo que tú.

Cloe: es lo mejor. Imagínate… eso.

Zak: que extremas sois.

Cloe: Zak… no soy una tía de hacerlo a lo loco con el primero que pasa.

Zak: ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, de que pienses eso.

Cloe: supongo que eso te honra.

Fenzy: cierto.

Tänpo: sen-kuns…

Fenzy: buenas maestro.

Lalith: hoy tenéis un combate duro.

Cloe: siempre son duros. Aunque estando clasificados…

Lalith: Cloe, pero todavía la primera plaza del grupo no está decidida. Posiblemente seréis primeros pero tenéis que ganar. A priori no pasa nada pero parece que es mejor, mejor… si no tenéis que ir a la repesca.

Kiet: la repesca… se me olvidaba.

Cloe: pues entonces no queda otra que ser primeros de grupo.

Zak: como hemos podido ser tan tontos.

Cloe: supongo que estábamos pendientes de otras cosas y eso sí que no nos lo podemos permitir.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Que error más gordo.

Kiet: que tontos. Menos mal que ha salido el tema.

Cloe: si porque si no…

Zak: chicos no os preocupéis.

Cloe: y contra quien vamos a luchar.

Tänpo: buena pregunta. Además que la hagas tú. Necesitamos que despiertes tu nuevo poder. El destello nu-sen.

Cloe: y de que se trata.

Tänpo: puedes tele transportarte por el campo con gran rapidez. Debido a que te puedes multiplicar eso hace que tu enemigo se quede un poco aturdido y cuando consiga recuperarse… de repente cuando encuentres tu objetivo vuelve a haber una Cloe, la verdadera.

Cloe: genial.

Tänpo: ¿de verdad la has encontrado?

Cloe: sí.

Tänpo: pero recuerda que si intentas hacerlo sin haber encontrado tu verdadera motivación podría destruirte.

Cloe: lo sé.

Zak: lo harás.

Fenzy: sí.

Cloe: eso si… no has dicho contra quien nos toca.

Tänpo: cierto. Os toca luchar contra los crodirots.

Fenzy: ¿y bien?

Tänpo: veréis… pueden ver el futuro. Por eso el poder de Cloe es importante.

Crodirot 1: podemos ver el futuro y… créeme que no os va a ser fácil derrotarnos. Estamos destinados a ser primeros de grupo.

Zak: eso es lo que te crees tu.

Crodirot 2: bueno ya se verá.

Cloe: ya veréis. O es que tenéis miedo.

Croditot 2: cállate flacucha. No hay miedo ni dolor.

Zak: retira eso.

Crodirot 1: y si no que.

Cloe: ya lo veremos en el campo quien es más fuerte.

Crodirot 2: error. Vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer.

Zak: perdona pero ella es la princesa del agua y te puede pegar una descarga…

Crodirot 1: claro que sí. Vais a perder. No os preocupéis.

Crodirot 2: otra cosa… si vais a la repesca no esperéis ganar.

Fenzy: quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Cloe: bien dicho.

Crodirot 1: controla a tu novia, no sea que… perdáis porque ella…

Zak: será posible.

Cloe: dejalo.

Zak: y perdona pero ella no es…

Cloe: no te preocupes. No te pongas a su nivel.

Zak: ok. Pero…

Cloe: se lo que ha dicho pero como no es verdad… no les doy pie a que contraataquen.

Zak: bien hecho.

Cloe: gracias, pero es lo mínimo que se puede hacer.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se juega la primera plaza del grupo entre los herederos y los crodirots.

Fenzy: vamos chicos.

Kiet: tenemos que ser primeros. Así evitaremos la repesca y podremos iniciar la siguiente fase de la preparación.

Cloe: tengo entendido…

Zak: qué tal si luego hablamos de eso. Vamos.

Cloe: claro.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: Fenzy tuya.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Bien.

Cloe: eso es.

Kiet: grande.

Zak: chicos no me halagueis tanto y vamos que ellos también son fuertes.

Crodirot 1: crod-ad-sen.

Cloe: ha desaparecido.

Zak: tranquila no te asustes.

Cloe: y que hacemos.

Kiet: mantener la calma.

Fenzy: un momento. El escudo protector de nuestro sen - rok ha vuelto a aparecer.

Cloe: dios que loca me estoy volviendo.

Zak: tranquila. Cloe cielo es lo que quieres. Justo eso que te pongas nerviosa.

Cloe: está bien. Y que es eso de cielo.

Zak: nada. Solo era para darte ánimos.

Cloe: ah ok.

Zak: está ahí.

Maestro de ceremonias: el Crodirot ha aparecido. Ha engañado con su capacidad de desaparecer a los humanos. Se dirigen al sen - rok y... kai. Se ponen por delante porque al retroceder en el tiempo el escudo de los humanos ha vuelto.

Zak: eso no debería estar permitido.

Cloe: pues lo está.

Fenzy: ya lo veo.

Zak: Cloe. Es tu turno. Tienes que hacerlo.

Cloe: vamos Cloe puedes. Hacerlo tu reino y tus padres son lo importante. Defender a tu pueblo es lo que te hace feliz. -estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande. Estaba envuelta en una bola de energía azul. Pero no me salía. El corazón me latía a mil-

Zak: Cloe, por lo que más quieras. Solo eso no es... somos nosotros tus amigos lo que más te importa. No solo es defender a tu pueblo pero además no hace falta ser abogada para eso. Por favor te lo pido. Cloe yo... mmm... no puedo cargar con tu muerte si ahora no paras. Me destrozaria. Cambia tu futuro pero no tus deseos.

Cloe: -pare. Mire a Zak. El de repente tenía mi mano cogida. Una bonita pero leve sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Le sonreí-

Zak: vaya lo siento.

Cloe: tranquilo no importa. De todas maneras...

Maestro de ceremonias: los crodirots intentan sentenciar el combate.

Cloe: nunca. -me eleve. Sin más mi poder salió gracias a las palabras de Zak. Me multiplique por el campo y espere el momento preciso para despistar a los crodirots y chute. Después me eleve de nuevo-

Crodirot 1: hay que pararla como sea. Crod-ad - sen. Un momento no puedo pararla. Por mas que intento que no este siempre está-

Cloe: -volvi a chutar. Lo que hacia que ganaramos el sendokai- si.

Cloe: kai de la princesa del agua. Los herederos ganan el sendokai.

Zak: bien.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: wow.

Zak: has estado genial.

Cloe: que va. Ni hubiera sido por ti... yo no...

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: no. Es verdad. Ha sido importante.

Tänpo: enhorabuena Cloe. Y a todos. Sois primeros de grupo y por tanto no teneis que ir a la repesca.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: entonces ahora empieza lo bueno.

Cloe: si no...

Lalith: ahora ahí unos partidos amistosos para que Kiet y Fenzy saquen sus poderes.

Zak: y después dijisteis que ibamos a entrenar con vosotros.

Kento: eso es.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: si. Y después un nuevo maestro nos espera.

Tänpo: eso es.

Fenzy: que guay. Y de ahi al gran torneo.

Zak: y hasta el infinito y más allá.

Cloe: jajaja. Pues si. Seamos pacientes.

Zak: esa es nuestra mejor virtud supongo.

Crodirot 1: como lo habéis hecho. Bueno ha sido cosa de ella.

Crodirot 2: si. Si yo vi el futuro y no era así.

Cloe: porque el futuro no se puede escribir.

Crodirot 1: quizás en nuestro mundo hay esperanza.

Zak: hay esperanza. Podemos derrotar al reino de la oscuridad.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

El destino así lo hizo capítulo 19

Fenzy: bueno hoy nos toca a uno de los dos.

Kiet: sí. A ver a quien le toca. Cloe y Zak ya los sacaron pero porque ellos en el torneo de clasificación y nosotros entrenando.

Fenzy: y eso que más da.

Kiet: hombre pues que da más emoción. Estas luchando a vida o muerte y mola.

Fenzy: a ti lo que te mola es figurar.

Kiet: porque dices eso.

Fenzy: te quejas de que tú tengas que sacar tu poder en un entrenamiento. No te lo tomes como un entrenamiento. Si quieres pasar a la siguiente fase tienes que estar preparado. Da igual donde sea.

Kiet: supongo que tienes razón. Cloe: de que hablais.

Fenzy: que aqui el figura se quejaba de no poder sacar sus nuevos poderes en el torneo de clasificación.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Solo tienes que pensar en lo que es importante para ti para cuando llegue el momento de usar tus nuevos poderes y lo que el maestro quiera en ese momento.

Zak: al fin y al cabo... depende del combate. Cada vez se recurre a uno de nosotros dependiendo de lo que se necesite en ese momento.

Cloe: ya me he fijado en eso.

Zak: al menos no vamos a la repesca.

Cloe: pues si. Y pensar que ya no os acordabais de eso.

Zak: supongo que son los nervios del combate.

Cloe: o quizás que no estabais donde debiais estar.

Zak: eso nunca.

Fenzy: bueno lo importante es que nos clasificamos y como primeros.

Cloe: eso si.

Kiet: tio hablaste con el maestro.

Zak: mmm... si.

Kiet: y que era tio.

Zak: que acepte mis sentimientos.

Cloe: de quien te has enamorado.

Zak: de alguien con quien seguramente nunca podre estar.

Cloe: mira puedes estar con quien quieras.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: si. Porque no. Quien es esa chica.

Zak: mmm... pues... una chica de otro reino.

Cloe: mmm... interesante.

Zak: no se es difícil pero siempre...

Cloe: que.

Zak: bueno no sé.

Cloe: cuando tengas un hueco... habla con ella.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: no pierdes nada.

Zak: claro. Gracias Cloe. Siempre que tenga un problema de este tipo hablare contigo.

Cloe: sin problemas.

Zak: en serio no te importa aburrirte con mis cosas.

Cloe: no me aburres. Al contrario es divertido jajaja. Y si es por ayudarte genial. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Como dice ella cuando puedas le hablas. Pero no le entres directamente. Supongo que no te puedes convencer al 100 por 100 de que ella siente lo mismo pero todo es intentarlo. Pero no se... queda con ella antes de decirle que te has enamorado de ella. En plan somos amigos y solo quería verte. No le dejes a entender que sientes algo por ella desde el principio.

Cloe: eso hace que quizás nos sintamos incomodas si quizás no es nuestro tipo. Tienes amistad con ella.

Zak: si.

Cloe: genial. Entonces entrale como un amigo.

Zak: ya pero se notaria mucho. Cloe: oye que también podemos ser amigos chicos y chicas. Eso nos gusta que nos tiren la caña indirectamente.

Zak: y eso de que va.

Fenzy: de no ir directamente a decirle a la chica lo que sientes. Currate un discurso convincente sobre todo si la chica no siente nada por ti todavía o lo tiene oculto.

Zak: ahh... genial.

Cloe: tranquilo lo harás bien. Si no te atreves por lo que seas voy yo contigo. Te acompaño.

Zak: claro.

Fenzy:-ya claro, acompañarle. Esta chica no sabe la verdad de todo esto-

Cloe: respecto a que sea la princesa de otro reino... me parece buena idea anexionar cuantos más reinos posibles. Eso de cara al futuro nos hará más fuertes.

Kiet: lo que podemos es crear una buena unión con nuestros reinos.

Cloe: si. Una especie de provincia o algo así.

Zak: es buena idea. Cada uno gobierna su tierra pero a la vez por turnos podiamos controlar toda la región.

Cloe: si. Sabes que para eso estamos y mi apoyo siempre lo vais a tener.

Kiet: y el mio.

Fenzy: siempre.

Zak: perfecto cuando terminemos el torneo...

Cloe: y ese es otro problema.

Zak: tranquila de momento nuestros padres son los que gobiernan el reino.

Cloe: si eso si.

Fenzy: de momento podemos ocuparnos de reinar toda la región. Eso sí pero lo de la provincia...

Kiet: si pero ahora no es nuestra prioridad. Es prepararnos.

Zak: bien dicho. No crezcamos antes de tiempo.

Cloe: me parece bien.

Fenzy: vamos.

Tänpo: bienvenidos sen - kuns.

Fenzy: maestro.

Tänpo: en esta nueva fase de vuestra preparación tendréis una serie de partidos de preparación para determinar si estais prepados. Entiendo que sois un equipo y que estais bien preparados pero si alguno falla todos os quedaréis. Aquí no hay individualidades. No sirve de nada no pasaros a todos.

Cloe: veo una decisión muy sabia por su parte.

Fenzy: desde luego.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo. Si no estamos juntos no somos un equipo.

Kiet: es verdad. Todos aportamos cosas al equipo.

Cloe: si quitamos algo falla por completo.

Tänpo: asi es justo como quería que hablarais.

Fenzy: y que nos toca hoy.

Tänpo: chicos, hoy tenéis entrenamiento. Fenzy, has encontrado tu motivación.

Fenzy: no lo sé. A lo mejor durante la marcha la saco.

Tänpo: concentrate mucho.

Fenzy: y de que se trata.

Tänpo: del tornado go - sen.

Zak: y contra quien esta vez.

Tänpo: hoy luchareis contra unos amigos mios. Los urloks.

Cloe: y ellos quien son.

Urkam: saludos Tänpo el wadaan.

Tänpo: ellos.

Urkam: hola soy el jefe del pueblo de los urloks. Somos aliados de los reinos de agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

Zak: y porque no os hemos visto por alli.

Cloe: eso.

Urkam: durante unos años por culpa del reino de la oscuridad estuvimos muy débiles.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Urkam: pero vuestros reinos nos ayudaron. Nos proveyeron de todo lo que nos faltaba y ahora les ayudamos. De vez en cuando trabajamos para ellos.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: que bien posiblemente noa veamos por alli.

Urkam: empezamos ya.

Hijo Urlok: papá vamos.

Fenzy: anda es tu hijo.

Cloe: se que echas de menos al tuyo pero seguro que esté donde esté esta orgulloso de ti.

Kiet: en eso tiene razón.

Fenzy: nunca es fácil perder a un padre pero tienes razón.

Kiet: tia si eres muy entera.

Fenzy: pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Kiet: venga vamos.

Fenzy: esta bien.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Fenzy: vamos chicos. Podemos. Zak: mio. Cloe va por ti.

Cloe: voy. Pero que.

Fenzy: paralos.

Zak: demasiado tarde.

Tänpo: kai.

Hijo Urlok: bien.

Madre Urlok: jajaja. Tu padre sabe como hacerlo pero los humanos son muy buenos.

Fenzy: vamos venga. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Perfecto. Zak.

Zak: mia. ¡disparo zet - sen!-chute con una fuerza bestial la verdad y marque.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: bien.

Kiet: bien hecho tio.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: a ti.

Tänpo: kai.

Urkam: vamos. ¡temblor giu-sen!

Cloe: que va a hacer.

Zak: pues no tengo ni idea.

Kiet: pero que.

Fenzy: eh que es esto.

Cloe: vamos. Esquivar si podeis los picos para no haceros daño.

Fenzy: vale. Aunque lo están haciendo más fuerte.

Hijo Urlok: cuidado.

Cloe: Fenzy, salta.

Fenzy: ahh.-me choque con uno de los picos y caí-

Zak: eh. Venga Fenzy, saca tu poder.

Fenzy: pensé rápidamente en que me podia motivar y lo vi claro. Mi madre. Los ánimos de aquel chico hacia su padre y como era con su madre y lo mucho que le admiraba era como yo con los mios y ahora que mi padre no estaba entendía que aquello le haría sentir orgulloso y que haya donde esté estará orgulloso de mi- ¡tornado go - sen!

Cloe: ahi esta.

Zak: wow.

Kiet: increíble.

Fenzy: -el do se metio dentro del tornado y cuando lo tuve controlado chute para meter el kai definitivo-si.

Tänpo: kai. Enhorabuena.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: pero todo el merito se lo tiene que llevar ella.

Urkam: has estado increíble.

Fenzy: sabes me he visto reflejada en tu familia. En como tu hijo te apoyaba y bueno...

Urkam: entiendo.

Fenzy: siempre es duro perder a un padre.

Cloe: tranquila que estará orgulloso de ti.

Zak: siempre estará orgulloso de ti.

Fenzy: eso espero.

Urkam: hazle caso a tus amigos. Perdona haberte tirado.

Fenzy: olvidado queda. -se despidieron y se fueron-

Kiet: bien hecho.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: supongo que estamos demostrando que estamos más que preparados.

Zak: claro. Estamos más que preparados y llegaremos a la siguiente fase.

Cloe: y de ahi al torneo.

Tänpo: bien chicos. Se que estais muy emocionados.

Cloe: no es para menos.

Tänpo: pero tranquilos. Que todo llega. Es bueno que tengáis confianza en vosotros mismos pero sin pasarse.

Cloe: no eso si.

Fenzy: maestro, no le decepcionaremos.

Tänpo: estoy seguro que no.

Zak: gracias por confiar en nosotros para esta importante misión.

Tänpo: no os elegí yo. Os eligieron.

Cloe: aunque yo pensaba que nos enfrentariamos entre nosotros.

Tänpo: pues no.

Zak: y es mejor asi.

Fenzy: pues si.

Kiet: desde luego.

Zak: y que vamos a decir nosotros.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Nosotros encantados.

Zak: pues... es obvio no.

Cloe: si. Hasta queremos formar una provincia.

Kiet: que no es poco.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 20

Zak: ¿cómo hablo con ella? Es que no le puedo decir nada. Me mata. Cloe me estrangula.

Cloe: ¿por qué te voy a estrangular?

Zak: ¡ah! Vaya Cloe. Estabas ahí.

Cloe: si... pero porque te iba a matar.

Zak: no por nada.

Cloe: ya seguro.

Zak: estas segura de que he dicho tu nombre.

Cloe: pues... si. Has dicho... Cloe me estrangula.

Zak: pues entonces a lo mejor me he equivocado.

Cloe: bueno... oye si no me lo quieres contar no me lo cuentes. Lo que si te iba a preguntar... ¿como va con esa chica?

Zak: supongo que bien.

Cloe: tu tranquilo. Lo conseguirás.

Zak: ya seguro... esa chica... tiene demasiado carácter.

Cloe: eso es bueno.

Zak: pero también es muy dulce.

Cloe: y la conozco.

Zak: no, no pero en serio es preciosa.

Cloe: hombre estas enamorado de ella.

Zak: desde luego. No me gustaría perderla.

Cloe: normal.

Zak: tengo miedo. Pero mucho.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: porque eres tan dulce.

Cloe: yo... bueno... somos amigos y me gusta jeje mmm... ayudarte. Supongo que eso es lo que hago.

Zak: tranquila. Si lo haces. Además muy bien. Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

Cloe: que bien. Tu también eres un buen amigo.

Zak: seguro que ya tienes a alguien por ahi. Tu príncipe te estará esperando. Invitame a la boda, quiero ver que es lo que quieres.

Cloe: tranquilo jajaja. No hay nadie y mucho menos boda jajaja.

Zak: la tendrás.

Cloe: supongo pero espero que sea con quien yo elija.

Zak: eso seguro. Ya estoy yo para hablar con tus padres del tema.

Cloe: oye Zak tu... te oyes.

Zak: somos amigos no voy a permitir que no seas feliz.

Cloe: de todas maneras gracias.

Zak: no te preocupes. Para eso estamos.

Fenzy: ey tios.

Zak: hola Fenzy. ¿que hay?

Cloe: buenas.

Fenzy: cansada pero contenta.

Cloe: al menos ya tienes tu poder.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: hola chicos.

Cloe: que, durmiendo aún.

Kiet: no.

Fenzy: seguro.

Cloe: bueno dejarlo estar parejita.

Fenzy: ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: vamos anda.

Kiet: tios... estoy pensando que aun soy el único que no ha despertado sus poderes.

Fenzy: encuentra tu motivación.

Kiet: y como hago eso.

Cloe: piensa en lo que es más importante para ti.

Kiet: esta bien. Aunque no es que sea fácil.

Fenzy: si todos lo hemos hecho tu también puedes.

Zak: eso tío.

Cloe: claro. Piensa mucho pero no te obsesiones.

Zak: tu tranquilo. Con paciencia sale todo.

Tänpo: y que lo digas Zak.

Zak: maestro.

Tänpo: bienvenidos sen - kuns. Kiet hoy te toca a ti. Veo que tus compañeros te están dando ánimos y la verdad es que tienen razón. Siempre tienes que estar tranquilo y tener confianza en ti mismo. Solo asi llegarás a lo que te propongas.

Kiet: ya lo se.

Zak: tio tu sin miedo.

Cloe: confia en ti.

Fenzy: nosotros confiamos en ti.

Kiet: y que poder es ese.

Tänpo: la onda geo- sen. Disputaremos un combate para que puedas despertarlo.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: y contra quien.

Tänpo: contra los skulls.

Cloe: son... ¿esqueletos?

Tänpo: si. Como lo sabes.

Cloe: skull es calavera en inglés.

Tänpo: esta bien que os enseñen cosas tan modernas en vuestra tierra.

Kiet: somos futuros reyes.

Zak: tendremos que estar bien preparados.

Cloe: pues si tenemos en juego el pase a la siguiente fase.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: pues entonces empecemos.

Fenzy: a por esos esqueletos.

Zak: si.

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Lula: miii.

Zak: vamos. Cloe tuya.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! Fenzy.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si. Chuparos esa saco de huesos.

Tänpo: kai.

Kiet: eh, que van a hacer.

Skull 1: ¡rayo skull-sen!

Cloe: estan cre-creciendo.

Zak: y esto porque.

Fenzy: maldita sea.

Kiet: me cago en su... calavera.

Zak: jajaja bien dicho.

Fenzy: vamos. Voy. ¡estela tai - sen! Vamos.

Cloe: cuidado. Al segundo palo.

Zak: ya es tarde.

Tänpo: kai. El combate esta igualado.

Zak: venga chicos vamos.

Fenzy: ¡tornado go - sen! Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Si.

Tänpo: kai. Uno más y la victoria será vuestra.

Skull 1: ¡rayo skull-sen!

Cloe: ¿otra vez?

Zak: y ahora que se supone que van a hacer.

Fenzy: ¿crecer más?

Cloe: son... gigantes.

Zak: y ese disparo no lo para ni dios.

Kiet: voy. ¡escudo coa - sen! Ah.

Fenzy: no. Tio estas bien.

Kiet: si tranquila.

Cloe: y como se esperaba metieron.

Tänpo: kai. El que marque ahora es el que gana. Kiet, espera el momento oportuno para usar tu poder.

Kiet: bien.

Skull 2: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Zak: en serio. Eso también lo hago yo. ¡disparo zet - sen! ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vamos Kiet. Desequilibra la balanza.

Kiet: piensa, piensa, piensa... el reino, mi abuela... y sus bocadillos pero lo más importante es ella y toda la gente que esta a mi alrededor. ¡onda geo - sen!

Hubo una gran explosión. Kiet hizo que el do saliera por los aires.

Cloe: voy. ¡destello nu - sen! Kiet vamos.

Kiet: ahora. -chute el do y lo meti en el sen - rok.

Tänpo: kai. Fin del sendokai.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: lo he hecho.

Fenzy: pues claro tio.

Cloe: lo ibas a hacer. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Zak: es verdad.

Kiet: entonces lo estamos haciendo bien.

Lalith: muy bien. Nos vemos en el próximo combate. Yo soy la encargada de poneros a prueba.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: no nos mates.

Lalith: será como tiene que ser pero sin poneros en peligro.

Cloe: faltaria más.

Lalith: sabes Cloe, me recuerdas a mi.

Cloe: en serio.

Lalith: no se porque pero si. Quizás por que te veo como yo hace unos años es como si tus movimientos ya los hubiera hecho yo antes.

Cloe: y eso es...

Lalith: genial.

Cloe: vaya es un halago.

Lalith: no me des las gracias. Bueno nos vemos.

Zak: eso es bueno saberlo.

Cloe: pero también es más presión. Quiero estar a su altura.

Zak: seguro que lo estás.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: de que manera te lo digo. Mira me encanta que seas asi de modesta, que seas humilde, buena, guapa y yo que se que cosas te diría pero ten en cuenta que hagas lo que hagas siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.

Cloe: vaya yo...

Zak: nada. No digas nada.

Cloe: oh mierda... no me hagas llorar.

Zak: no llores muchacha.

Fenzy: Cloe, que te pasa.

Cloe: a mi nada.

Kiet: vamos suéltalo.

Cloe: que estoy muy presionada.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: no estoy tranquila.-no quería que me viera llorar y por eso me abracé a el. El calor que Zak desprendía era acogedor, muy acogedor, tanto que siempre estaría así. Pero no es posible no... hay nada. Sólo somos amigos y yo estaba demasiado... sensible- perdona

Zak: no. Igual que tu dijiste que era el perfecto hombro en el que llorar yo quiero serlo también para ti, ¿somos amigos, no?

Cloe: claro. Y siempre vienen bien apoyos como estos.

Kiet: ay... que sensiblones estamos. No se si el dia de tu boda Cloe vas a llorar más.

Cloe: y eso a que viene. Seguro que algún día si me piden matrimonio y es... por supuesto lo más importante que sea quien yo elija seguro que lloro más que ahora.

Zak: eso seguro.

Fenzy: como si tu lo supieras.

Zak: y porque no. Cuando llegue el momento me alegraré por ella.

Fenzy: claro y yo jajaja.

Kiet: y yo. Siempre que sea bueno.

Zak: tendremos que darle un voto de confianza. Puedo estar tonta porque el amor... nos vuelve tontos pero también miraré lo mejor para el reino.

Fenzy: el amor es ciego.

Cloe: antes de tomar una decisión... y más de ese estilo llevan tiempo, hay que pensarlo bien.

Zak: sea cual sea tu decisión como amigos que somos la respetaremos.

Fenzy: claro.

Kiet: obviamente.

Cloe: aunque... y digo yo... y esto a que viene.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

El destino así lo hizo 21

Zak: Cloe... me gustaría hablar contigo. De algo que me preocupa. Bueno te acuerdas que te dije que había una chica. Somos opuestos, demasiado opuestos pero creo que nos entendemos muy bien y sería una pena que pasando las cosas que pasan entre nosotros... pues esa chica... en realidad... eres tú. Espera. Es imposible decirle eso. No puedo decirle eso. Ella es capaz de irse por donde ha venido y eso no por favor. Me daría una torta y yo me sentiría como un idiota por perderla de esa manera y eso es lo último que quiero.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien? Te veo preocupado.

Zak: no tranquila estoy genial.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: quieres dar un paseo. Por... despejarte más bien. Quiero que liberes tensiones.

Zak: ok. Así... bueno al menos hablamos del combate de que nos ha podido preparar Lalith. Cloe: espero que no sea difícil.

Zak: pues ella dijo que lo sería. Cloe: es normal que nos quieran poner a prueba.

Zak: si. Pero espero que no nos mate.

Cloe: que nos va a matar. Dijo que sería difícil porque teníamos que enfrentarnos a un combate real para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Zak: si es así.

Cloe: oye... y tu chica.

Zak: pues no he podido hablar con ella todavía.

Cloe: y eso.

Zak: porque todavía no he encontrado el momento ni el lugar.

Cloe: bueno claro si ella está fuera... es más complicado.

Zak: lo que más rabia me da es perderla. No ser para ella lo que ella es para mí.

Cloe: es difícil no quererte Zak. Seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

Zak: ya seguro.

Cloe: no te infravalores.

Zak: pero es que... no podría vivir sin ella.

Cloe: cuando estás enamorado te da miedo que en ese futuro quizás unas veces tan cercano y otras veces no tanto no este ella.

Zak: por eso no quiero ser estúpido.

Cloe: y no lo eres.

Zak: pero y si ella se aleja de mí.

Cloe: crees que ella haría eso...

Zak: pues no quiero que lo haga.

Cloe: en mi opinión yo no lo haría. No culparía a esa persona de haberse enamorado de mi. Pero como sabes esto es un juego de dos.

Zak: ya lo sé. Pero tampoco quisiera que ella se sintiera intimidada.

Cloe: lo se. Os pasa a todos. Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Zak: yo también. Ella es para mi... todo. Y no quiero que se canse de esperarme.

Cloe: si te quiere esperará.

Zak: pero y si no lo hace.

Cloe: quizás esta forzada a hacerlo.

Zak: tú esperarías.

Cloe: sí. Si mi felicidad dependiera de esa persona claro que la esperaría. Es normal que estés celoso porque no es que sea malo. Desde la distancia es duro pensar en cuantos quisieran tener a esa chica que seguro que muchos. Porque es preciosa verdad.

Zak: la más guapa y hermosa persona que me conocido nunca.

Cloe: debes demostrar que esa chica te importa. A ella sobre todo. Ayúdala siempre que puedas. Estate con ella cuando ella esta tanto bien como mal. Ahi se dará cuenta de que puede confiar en ti porque siempre estarás a su lado pase lo que pase.

Zak: nunca la dejaría sola. Aunque ella es muy liberal pero... es genial.

Cloe: complicada.

Zak: mucho.

Cloe: bien, me gusta. Nada de tías fáciles.

Zak: no... Olvídate.

Cloe: y como es.

Zak: no sé... no sabría decir nada malo de ella. Toda ella es genial. Es inteligente, preciosa, tiene unos ojos que me tienen más muerto que vivo...

Cloe: a ver si me vas a hacer llorar ya quisiera que esas cosas me las dijeran a mí pero... seguro que nunca nadie...

Zak: no digas eso ni en broma. Seguro que alguien estará deseando estar contigo.

Cloe: jajaja lo dudo.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: ya claro y eso lo dices tú.

Zak: pues claro.

Cloe: jajaja bien. Vamos listos.

Zak: eh no te rías.

Cloe: es que me hace gracia que pienses que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para gustarle a alguien.

Zak:-a mi si- que sí ya verás.

Cloe: ya jajaja. Lo que tú digas.

Zak: y si te dijera que a alguien le gustas.

Cloe: a quien.

Zak: a... un amigo.

Cloe: no será a Kiet.

Zak: no... a el no jajaja. A otro. Tranquila no lo conoces.

Cloe: ya jajaja. Eres muy gracioso hasta cuando haces estas bromas tan tontas.

Zak: sabes creo que me voy a apuntar a pasear por las mañanas.

Cloe: apetece verdad.

Zak: sí. La verdad es que sí.

Cloe: me alegro.

Zak:-estaba fijándome en el lago cuando sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Cerré los ojos. No sabía si aquello era un sueño o era real. Porque de todas las maneras estaba Cloe en él- que haces princesa.

Cloe: mira. Esto es una pluma. Hago que te relajes. Para que estés a tope para el combate.

Zak: creo que como masajista no tienes nada que envidiar.

Cloe: que va. Solo intento ayudarte. Siéntate.

Zak: de acuerdo.

Cloe: ahora cierra los ojos.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: deja la mente en blanco y deja volar tu imaginación.

Zak: vale.-la ligera brisa hacia que hubiera un ambiente agradable y más si la chica por la que bebía los vientos estaba allí conmigo. Sentía su presencia aunque no la viera ya que no quería romper aquel ambiente agradable. La pluma relajaba un montón. No se porque lo hacía pero se notaba que era una chica que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella misma desinteresadamente y eso era totalmente genial que hasta yo me sentía un poco mal- oye... no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Cloe: solo quería ayudarte estabas demasiado preocupado.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: no me las des.

Zak: es mi deber.

Cloe: supongo que si lo hago por mi pueblo lo hago también y más por mis amigos y por la gente que me importa.

Zak: ya... entonces eso significa que...

Cloe: que eres mi mejor amigo. Somos muy opuestos pero... nos entendemos demasiado bien.

Zak: si. Jajaja.

Cloe: vamos.-volvimos a donde estaban los demás-

Fenzy: donde estabais.

Cloe: el necesitaba ayuda y...

Kiet: estas bien.

Zak: sí. Es que el combate me preocupa.

Lalith: y con más razón aún. Vamos chicos. Demostrad lo que valéis.

Tänpo: guerreros al campo.

Kiet: vamos chicos.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Cloe: estamos listos.

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: mia.

Lalith: ¡spectra-kuit-covex!

Cloe: ¿espectros?

Zak: que chiste es este.

Cloe: pues no lo sé.

Kiet: venga vamos. Pásamela.

Zak: tuya.

Kiet: para ti Cloe.

Cloe: ¿listo Zak?

Zak: si.

Cloe: tuyo.

Zak:-intercepte el do pero el espectro me lo quitó- no.

Cloe: pero que.

Lalith: ¡sen-gravitum!

Kiet: que está pasando.

Fenzy: ha desatado el campo gravitatorio del campo de sendokai.

Cloe: así no se puede luchar.

Kiet: y ahora como lo hacemos.

Zak: tenéis alguna idea.

Cloe: creo que no.

Fenzy: negativo.

Kiet: y tu...

Zak: no pero algo habrá que hacer.

Cloe: hombre genio...

Zak: tenemos que conseguir seguir adelante.

Fenzy: si no, no podremos pasar a la siguiente fase.

Cloe: y sería una pena.

Kiet: tanto trabajo para nada.

Zak: tranquilos. Estoy seguro de que algo se puede hacer.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 22

Zak: -estábamos en un momento demasiado crítico. Flotábamos porque Lalith había desatado el campo gravitatorio del campo de sendokai y no sabíamos muy bien cómo reaccionar- en serio no sé qué hacer.

Cloe: tenemos que mantener la calma. Es Lalith, no nos hará daño.

Kiet: pues... no se decirte.

Fenzy: hay que pensar que en un combate así tenemos que reaccionar rápido. Aquí no hay tiempo pero porque es un entreno.

Cloe: pero para pasar a la siguiente fase...

Zak: ya... espera.-vi la solución al problema. Era impulsándote con los fragmentos de las rocas del campo- chicos, ya lo tengo.

Cloe: en serio.

Fenzy: pues dinos cual es.

Zak: utilizar las rocas para impulsaros.

Cloe: gracias genio.

Zak: es que no te fías de mí.

Cloe: sí. Solo te alababa.

Zak: menos cachondeo no.

Fenzy: esto es otra cosa.

Lalith: -menos mal que lo habéis pillado. No puedo deciros nada claro pero... temía estar pasándome pero esto es así. O me derrotais o no podréis pasar a la siguiente fase-

Kiet: así se hace.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! -bien, el del medio es el que lleva el do- Zak. Al medio.

Zak: lo tengo. ¡disparo zet - sen! -disparé pero el espectro contraatacó y repelió mi poder- no.

Cloe: tranquilo. Esto no va a quedar así. -me impulse con toda la intensidad que pude pero el espectro me derribó haciendo que me golpeara contra una de las rocas y cayera flotando hacia abajo-

Zak: Cloe.-vi a Cloe caer y fui hacia ella. La cogí en brazos-

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: de nada mujer para eso estamos los amigos.

Cloe: no creo que muchos hagan lo mismo que tu.

Zak: que va. Seguro que mejor que yo.

Cloe: va no digas tonterias.

Zak: antes que nada, estás bien.

Cloe: muy bien. Aunque el golpe ha sido un poco fuerte.

Zak: tranquila, aquí estamos bien.

Cloe: si. Y gracias otra vez.

Zak: porque. No me las merezco y menos de ti.

Cloe: de mi son las que más te mereces.

Zak: en serio no tienes novio.

Cloe: no.

Zak: pues es raro.

Cloe: porque.

Zak: no se... una chica tan dulce como tú...

Cloe: a los chicos no les gustan ese tipo de chicas.

Zak: de verdad piensas eso.

Cloe: si a alguien le gustara ya estaria con él si es que a mi también me gusta.

Zak: por supuesto.

Fenzy: vamos. Ayudame Kiet. -Kiet me lanzó- ¡estela tai - sen! -llegué a un punto perfecto. ¡tornado go - sen! -intenté absorber el do pero los espectros también hicieron una especie de embudo que fue más fuerte que yo- ¡ah!

Cloe: maldita sea.

Kiet: oh no.

Zak: venga va.

Tänpo: kai.

Lalith: guerreros, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles es cuando hay que estar preparados.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: si.

Cloe: claro.

Kiet: claro.

Zak: vamos. Cloe cuando yo te diga haces el destello nu - sen. Kiet, Fenzy, pararle siempre que podais.

Cloe: hecho.

Zak: el golpe definitivo lo doy yo.-cogi el do. Drible a uno de los espectros- Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! Fenzy vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Cloe: bien.

Kiet: eso es.

Tänpo: kai. Buen trabajo en equipo.

Kiet: nos queda otro kai chicos podemos hacerlo. No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Zak: dejádmelo a mi.-pensé en Cloe porque aunque me causaba un gran dolor muchas veces no tenerla y que ella solo dijera que éramos amigos pero era la persona que me hacía sonreír y por la que me levantaba todos los días esperando ver su preciosa sonrisa- ¡fuego sho - sen!

Cloe: vaya. Vamos Zak.

Zak: -ese grito de ánimo de Cloe hizo que fuera aún más poderoso el disparo y entró en el sen - rok mientras los espectros desaparecían y Lalith, estaba ante todo feliz porque habíamos superado la prueba- si jajaja.

Kiet: enhorabuena Zak.

Cloe: buen disparo amigo.

Fenzy: que bestia.

Tänpo: muy bien chicos.

Lalith: está visto que cuando pensáis como un equipo es todo más fácil. Chicos, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: si gracias.

Lalith: chicos hoy hay una bonita lluvia de estrellas. Ya sabéis que si veis una estrella fugaz teneis que pedir un deseo.

Zak: que bien.

Cloe: que guay. Siempre viene bien este tipo de cosas.

Lalith: os aconsejaría que cogierais una esterilla y una manta por si acaso. Ahora ya empieza a refrescar un poco por la noche.

Zak: buena idea. -cada uno sacó su material para contemplar aquel manto de estrellas que esa noche dejaba ver el cielo. Me faltaba algo o alguien... busque con la mirada a Cloe, que salia de su tienda en ese momento- ey, vente aquí no.

Cloe: claro. Porque no.

Zak: ya sabes que si ves alguna pide un deseo.

Cloe: lo haré. Está bonito el cielo así.

Zak: sabes tú no le tienes que envidiar nada.

Cloe: pero que dices.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: vale te lo paso porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Zak: al menos tienes a alguien que te lo dice.

Cloe: ya y me gusta que me lo digas.

Zak: ya bueno...

Cloe: como te he dicho eres mi mejor amigo. A ti te lo paso todo. Eres como, no tanto como un hermano porque no te veo así pero tampoco algo más.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: bien.

Zak:-tan difícil es- eh, he visto una.

Cloe: has pedido tu deseo.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: genial. Pues para que se cumpla tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

El destino así lo hizo 23.

Zak:-Cloe me había pegado eso de salir por las mañanas a dar un paseo. La brisa fresca de la mañana invitaba a hacerlo. Pensaba constantemente en la siguiente fase y como no en el torneo. Eran mis grandes preocupaciones claro está. Tenía miedo de fracasar y de que por mi culpa mis compañeros no pudieran llegar. De ser así volveríamos a casa y quién sabe si volveríamos a estar juntos de esa manera. Y eso por no pensar que si pasa eso todo lo que soñaba que pasara con Cloe no se podría cumplir aunque en realidad no sé si realmente se cumplirá o no. Tengo miedo a perderla. De que se aleje de mí. De no poder verla más. Yo era feliz si ella estaba a mi lado o por lo menos si ella estaba bien y yo estaba ahí para verlo. No quería ser egoísta pero la sensación o el pensamiento de que ella no pudiera estar en mi vida era nulo. Ella estaría siempre ahí sea de la forma que sea. No quiero obligarla a quererme si ella no siente lo mismo por mí-

Cloe: ey Zak.

Zak: hola Cloe. ¿Todo bien?

Cloe: claro. ¿Y tú?

Zak: bien gracias.

Cloe: últimamente pareces un poco... ausente.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: seguro que no es nada.

Zak: no.

Cloe: ok. Luego nos vemos.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: bueno... adiós.

Zak: -vi como la princesa del agua, mi princesa o eso queria que fuera se zambullia en el agua y vi a través de la aguas del lago como lucia su forma de sirena. Respiré hondo. No es que me diera miedo si no que era demasiado incómodo mirarla y no poder tenerla más cerca. Era impresionantemente hermosa y no podría vivir sin ella aunque resultase egoísta por mi parte-

Cloe: mmm... el agua esta genial. Qué raro Zak no ha huido porque me ha visto. Y si es otra cosa lo que le pasaba. Pero como a estos hombres no hay quien los entienda es normal.

Zak: esta es la roca donde normalmente ella se sienta.

Kiet: hombre Zak. Donde está tu sirenita.

Zak: mi qué.

Kiet: pues quien va a ser.

Zak: nadando.

Kiet: en forma de sirena.

Zak: sí. Pero tranquilo el miedo está superado.

Kiet: genial. A lo mejor no era miedo.

Zak: es que tengo la sensación de que nunca he tenido miedo de eso si no de que cometer una tontería.

Kiet: porque ibas a hacer eso.

Zak: porque me provocaba.

Kiet: ya no esta tan revolucionada como antes.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: quien sabe.

Zak: supongo que ha cambiado por algo.

Kiet: esta concentrada en la siguiente fase. Tiene mucha ilusión por llegar.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: pero tu crees que hay algo más.

Zak: si. No sé... parece más dulce.

Kiet: quizás la estas endulzando demasiado.

Zak: yo...

Kiet: si. Últimamente siempre os veo juntos.

Zak: somos amigos.

Kiet: pero seamos sinceros. Tu no quieres que Cloe sea solo tu amiga.

Zak: si pero...

Kiet: pues lánzate.

Zak: no quiero perderla.

Kiet: pero el no ya lo tienes. Inténtalo.

Zak: es mi amiga... todo es demasiado difícil.

Kiet: mejor. Ella no se va a enfadar contigo.

Zak: no se tío...

Kiet: es Cloe. Seguro que le restara importancia si no siente lo mismo.

Zak: pero me sentiría culpable. Kiet: pero porque.

Zak: de que lo he hecho mal.

Kiet: mira no podemos saber lo que la otra persona piensa. Diselo. No pierdes nada. Es tu oportunidad. Si te rechaza la primera vez intenta seguir siendo su amigo. O lo que puedes hacer es...

Zak: que se te ha ocurrido.

Kiet: conquistala.

Zak: estas loco. Yo no se hacer eso.

Kiet: primero preocupate por ella. No seas pesado. Pregúntale lo típico. Que ella vea que te importa. No hay nada mas para una chica que sentirse querida.

Zak: y atosigarla es que te importe. A nadie le gusta la sobre protección.

Kiet: segundo cuando este eufórica felicitala por sus logros y se un escudo protector cuando este mal. Cada vez se sentirá mejor en tus brazos.

Zak: estás seguro.

Cloe: veo que te gusta mi roca.

Kiet: le gusta, le gusta.

Zak: no le hagas caso.

Kiet: hazme caso.

Cloe: vale. Bueno que, de que hablabais.

Kiet: de Zak y de sus conquistas.

Cloe: cuantas van jajaja.

Zak: sólo una.

Cloe: la misma de siempre.

Zak: eso es.

Cloe: al menos tienes todo el dia para hablar de ella, conmigo si quieres o con quien quieras.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: si te gusta ensayar las jugadas... ya sabes dímelo. Yo estoy completamente dispuesta.

Zak: una cosa y tu actitud un tanto... provocativa... que ha pasado con ella.

Cloe: supongo que he madurado.

Zak: ah claro.

Cloe: no creo que fuera mi estilo.

Zak: lo hacías bien.

Kiet: pareces una especie de psicóloga.

Cloe: si algo así. Me falta un sillón pero bueno creo que me apaño.

Zak: yo con esto de verdad estoy muy saturado pero...

Cloe: eh que no pasa nada.

Zak: pero es que parece que esté tonto.

Cloe: y lo estás Zak. El amor es así, pero es que es así. No hay otra forma. Se que es difícil no pensar ni hablar de ella a todas horas.

Zak: si pero seguro que acabáis hasta los mismísimos.

Cloe: no digas eso. Tranquilo pronto podrás estar con ella. Al menos ya tienes a tu reina.

Zak: si jajaja. Solo espero que ella quiera serlo.

Cloe: y porque no lo va a ser a ver.

Zak: porque no sé si ella...

Cloe: tranquilo les pasa a todos.

Zak: entonces me quedo más tranquilo.

Cloe: sí. Y... ella lo sabe.

Zak: no.

Cloe: porque.

Zak: porque no quiero perderla. Es una chica muy importante para mí Cloe y perderla por el error de enamorarme de ella...

Cloe: no vas a perder a nadie. Si te doy mi opinión... yo nunca he dejado de lado a alguien que en algún momento determinado me pidió que saliéramos.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: no. Hubo un chico y yo le dije que no podía ser. Que lo sentía pero que era mi amigo y ya está. Yo no le podía dar lo que él a mi estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme. Pero esto es así. No te quedes con la duda... suéltate y ya está.

Fenzy: tíos... y esas caras.

Kiet: estábamos hablando.

Fenzy: sobre qué.

Cloe: de la misteriosa chica de la que nuestro Zak está enamorado.

Fenzy: que, hay avances.

Zak: Buah que va. Que es más fácil cuando te enamoras de una chica imagínate de tu grupo que sí que es tu amiga a enamorarte de alguien con la que otro tipo de amistad. Algo más fuerte.

Cloe: depende de cómo ella te vea. Puedes preguntarle que como te ve.

Zak: como que.

Cloe: digamos en qué punto estáis. Si para ella eres su amigo, su mejor amigo que eso puede ser un problema si ella te ve como su hermano.

Zak: oh vaya.

Cloe: eh que pasa.

Zak: que tengo miedo de que me vea así.

Cloe: últimamente las chicas no ven a un chico que puede encajar con ella como su hermano incluso puede que ella también te vea como algo más. Supongo que hay que ser valiente. Enfrentarse a esa situación.

Zak: oye no quiero aburriros con estas cosas.

Fenzy: si no pasa nada. Como dice ella el amor vuelve tontas a las personas. Pero para eso estamos. Para ayudar.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Tenemos todo el día hasta mañana no tenemos nada.

Fenzy: una pregunta... ¿que os pareció el combate contra Lalith?

Cloe: fue una auténtica locura. Pensaba por un momento que estábamos dentro del torneo.

Zak: si tio. De repente no te podias mover y era una movida.

Kiet: aunque encontramos la manera de poder hacerlo.

Fenzy: se supone que las pruebas son así para de alguna manera prepararnos para lo que se nos viene encima.

Zak: ya. Tengo miedo que por mi culpa...

Cloe: oye no digas eso. Si no llegamos será porque algo no ha salido bien entre todos pero Zak, te conozco eres optimista y eres un luchador nato. Nada va a salir mal.

Zak: pero no soportaría si algo sale mal miraros a la cara.

Cloe: Zak si piensas así vamos mal. Dime confías en nosotros. Confías en... mi.

Zak: Cloe, claro que confío en ti. Sin ti no seriamos un equipo. Te debo muchas cosas. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por todo lo que haces por mí y por los demás.

Cloe: supongo que antes que yo misma, estáis los demás. Pero nunca me vas a tener que agradecer nada. Tú eres el líder. Tú eres el que manda y serás un gran rey de tu tierra y de todos cuando ganemos el torneo.

Zak: si ganamos el torneo será gracias a todo lo que hagamos juntos.

Kiet: eso es. Y como dijimos siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Fenzy: además si tú ya tienes a tu reina. -le pase la mano por el hombro a Cloe-

Cloe: ¿eh?

Fenzy: nada, nada.

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: tu tranquilo. Seguro que te está esperando. Pero ahora lo más importante es el torneo. Pasar las pruebas y ganar el gran torneo. Cuando tengas tiempo escribele. Seguro que le hace ilusión saber de ti y que la quieres.

Zak: si supongo.

Cloe: ya verás como sí.

Zak: ves si es que no sería nada sin estos pequeños consejos.

Cloe: cada uno tenemos nuestra función en el equipo.

Kiet: claro por eso somos un equipo.

Zak: podíamos practicar o algo no.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: bien.

Kiet: entre nosotros.

Fenzy: chicos contra chicas no.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: oh sí. Os vamos a machacar gallitos.

Kiet: tranquilas gatitas. Ya veréis quien gana.

Cloe: tu llámame así otra vez y verás.

Zak: que miedo.

Cloe: shhh... calladito estas más guapo.

Zak: piérdete.

Cloe: Lula te apuntas.

Lula: miii.

Fenzy: como lo hacemos.

Kiet: nada de poderes solo velocidad.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: que empiece el sendokai. Aunque puesto que no hemos convocado al sen y el sen-rok.

Lula: miii.

Zak: oh gracias.

Cloe: Fenzy.

Fenzy: mia. Cuidado Kiet. Intentabas hacer el escudo... oye que son tus reglas. Cloe.

Cloe: Fenzy tiene razón. Jajaja.

Zak: Cloe, ten mucho cuidado no chamuscarte rozandome.

Cloe: oye, eso no vale.

Zak: sí. Ves. Kai.

Cloe: muy gracioso llamita.

Zak: que pasa burbuja.

Cloe: calla, jajaja ves Zak donde las dan las toman. Empate.

Zak: si, si muy bonito. Pero ya verás princesa quien manda aquí.

Cloe: tu seguro que no.

Zak: soy más fuerte que tú y más grande.

Cloe: pero yo corro más y ella todavía más.

Zak: no me provoques.

Cloe: en serio y que me vas a hacer. Sexo duro y sin sentimientos.

Fenzy: ala que bruta.

Zak: yo no haría eso.

Cloe: pues...

Zak: que venga.

Cloe: adiós. Fenzy chuta.

Fenzy: chupaos esa, chavales.

Kiet: buen tiro. Vamos Zak. Somos más fuertes.

Zak: y que lo digas.

Cloe: pero nosotras somos mejores.

Fenzy: sí. Las chicas son guerreras.

Kiet: menos baile pajarraca.

Fenzy: ten cuidado con lo que dices. Vamos Cloe podemos ganar. Vamos pasala.

Zak: vamos. Lo siento princesa.

Kiet: pues el empate sube al marcador.

Fenzy: te felicito tío. Pero cuidado que esto no para. Cloe.

Cloe: hay que estar más atento.

Zak: ey no te escapes.

Cloe: adiós. -marque el kai definitivo- Zak, quien has dicho que iba a ganar.

Zak: serás mala. Pero en serio enhorabuena.

Cloe: gracias.

Kiet: veis si en el fondo estamos preparados.

Fenzy: ha sido divertido luchar contra vosotros.

Kiet: pero con nosotros es mejor.

Fenzy: déjame pensar... digamos que sí.

Cloe: pues claro.

Zak: si en el fondo...

Cloe: hombre por supuesto.

Fenzy: ay de verdad. Además entre nosotros sin poderes es más divertido.

Cloe: claro. Aunque... esto era más pura diversión que otra cosa.

Zak: pues claro.

Cloe: jajaja tanto que te creías que ibas a ganar...

Zak: y tú para que dices lo de...

Cloe: es una broma.

Zak: pero yo no soy así.

Cloe: ya lo sé. El otro día cuando pensé que eras un capullo sin sentimientos me demostraste que me equivocaba.

Zak: bueno yo...

Cloe: siempre supe que no lo harías aunque en verdad no sabía que iba a pasar.

Zak: no quería hacerte daño.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: sabes que no soy así.

Cloe: tranquilo. Ya lo sé. Ahora sé que no eres así. Y gracias.

Zak: no me las des. Me porte mal y lo siento.

Cloe: si no pasa nada. Además para que vas a pensar en lo que pasó conmigo si te gusta otra.

Zak: es verdad. Jejeje, no me acordaba. Uy que fallo.

Cloe: olvídalo. No podemos negar que pasó. Que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Zak: pero tampoco estábamos ebrios.

Cloe: lo sé... pero a veces no tiene por qué pasar solo cuando...

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: oye vete a escribir la carta a tu princesa. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Somos amigos y sabemos que no lo sentimos. Nada de lo que pasó lo sentimos así que...

Zak: creo que me voy a ir.

Cloe: claro. Tú si necesitas algo llámame. Estoy al lado.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: nos vemos. -le di un beso en la mejilla- somos amigos. Los amigos hacen estas cosas.

Zak: eh... sí. -me sentí vacío cuando la oí hablar. Pero es normal ella... yo que se me pasé mucho con ella. Pero estaba así porque realmente lo había sentido. Aunque era mejor no pensar en eso y pensar en lo realmente importante de todo esto-

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

El destino así lo hizo 24

Zak:-me desperté. Quería escribir lo que pensaba decirle a Cloe. Sonará estúpido pero si no se lo digo algún día... la perderé. Y no podía dejarla escapar de ninguna manera. Además así podía ensayar cuando quisiera mi discurso para que sonara convincente para que ella supiera que me gustaría que saliera conmigo. Que no podía verla como amiga, que no podía verla sin desearla y que el miedo a perderla me estaba debilitando. Algún día iba a explotar y de verdad quería echarle un par de... bueno de eso que los tíos tenemos que echarle para hablar con una mujer. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga y eso era un problema. Ella me daba consejos sin saber que realmente es a ella a quien me dirijo. Eso era genial pero a la vez... tenía ganas de besarla allí mismo aunque la liara pero era lo que deseaba en ese momento cuando ella estaba a mi lado y se ofrecía para ayudarme. Cogí papel y lápiz y empecé a escribir. Pensaba que tenía a Cloe delante y se lo soltaba todo-

Cloe: que raro no nadie despierto a estas horas y hoy tenemos que luchar contra Kento.

Kiet: hola, Cloe.

Cloe: hola. Me preguntaba si estabais durmiendo aún.

Kiet: no que va.

Fenzy: hay combate.

Cloe: y Zak.

Fenzy: no sé.

Cloe: Zak durmiendo a estas horas... no creo.

Zak: estoy aquí.

Cloe: que pasa.

Zak: nada solo le escribia la carta que me dijiste que le hiciera a la chica que me gusta.

Kiet: mmm...

Cloe: tio no seas malo. Me alegro. Seguro que son palabras preciosas y llenas de sentido.

Zak: oye que no escribo tan mal.

Cloe: no he dicho eso.

Zak: de acuerdo.

Cloe: digo que seguramente será preciosa la carta. Seguro que lo que le dices a esta chica en esta es lo a cualquier chica le gustaría oir de un chico.

Zak: pues visto así... tampoco es que...

Cloe: que si seguro. No te pido que me la enseñes porque no me conviene y tampoco quiero meterme en tus asuntos.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: bien.

Kento: chicos os tengo vigilados.

Cloe: tranquilo.

Kento: ya sabeis que teneis combate esta tarde y encima contra mi y que teneis que ganar.

Zak: lo sabemos.

Fenzy: sabemos que son pruebas duras y que bueno tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Kiet: claro. Creo que la presión es por no decepcionar a nadie.

Cloe: hay demasiada gente confiando en nosotros como para fracasar.

Zak: ya. Pero coincidimos creo que en algo.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: en que seamos optimistas y pensemos que lleguemos a la siguiente fase.

Fenzy: si no somos así...

Kento: muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: veremos a ver que es lo que ha preparado.

Kiet: pues no lo sé pero como sabéis tenemos que ganar si o si.

Cloe: ya. Y como va la carta.

Zak: pues va la verdad que muy bien. Luego la acabo.

Cloe: si que escribes rápido.

Zak: no sé... lo normal.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: oye y tu no te enamoras nunca.

Cloe: de momento no hay nadie.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: tranquilo si lo que quieres saber es que si he estado enamorada, la respuesta es sí. Si que lo he estado.

Zak: y lo sigues estando.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pero de esa persona en concreto.

Cloe: por supuesto claro. No me llevaba.

Zak: vaya lo siento.

Cloe: no lo sientas. Las cosas son así. No vas a estar con alguien que no...

Zak: obvio. Y ahora.

Cloe: ahora... no.

Zak: bueno poco a poco no.

Cloe: si. Pero... Zak porque tantas preguntas.

Zak: no se... yo te he contado mi vida.

Fenzy: una cosa por la otra.

Cloe: me parece justo.

Zak: faltaría más.

Cloe: además yo te lo cuento. No hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir. Para que te vas a arrepentir.

Zak: me gusta tu filosofía.

Cloe: asi vives. Tranquilo a ti también te pasara.

Zak: supongo.

Cloe: que si ya verás.

Fenzy: aunque puede ser que sea amor a primera vista.

Cloe: ese el mejor. Aunque puede salir bien o no.

Zak: claro esa es otra.

Cloe: a ver por lo que cuentas de ella es que es perfecta.

Zak: la mejor. Es la tia perfecta.

Cloe: ya se nota ya.

Zak: de verdad t-le diría tantas cosas...

Cloe: lo sé y seguro que ella también estará esperando a que se lo digas.

Zak: eso yo no lo sé.

Kiet: acertar es arriesgar y si la quieres ya sabes lanzate a la piscina.

Fenzy: y acepta las consecuencias como un campeón. Si le importas se dará cuenta en seguida.

Cloe: eso es verdad. A veces no nos damos cuenta de quien nos importa de verdad.

Zak: espero no llegar demasiado tarde aunque aceptaré todo lo que pase. Como si ella quiere ser feliz con otro. No no le voy a obligar a nada. Sólo le ofrezco mi amistad incondicional y mi amor desinteresadamente.

Cloe: genial. Al menos existe alguien sensible en este mundo. Aunque sólo sea un amigo.

Zak: sinceramente es lo que siento.

Cloe: que va pero...

Zak: es lo que hay.

Cloe: es que me cuesta mucho pensarlo.

Zak: tranquila seguro que encuentras a alguien pronto.

Cloe: a quien a tu amigo.

Zak: eh te acuerdas de él.

Cloe: me dejaste con la mosca detrás de la oreja porque me dijiste que le gustaba.

Zak: si jajaja. Bueno.

Cloe: pero si no me ha visto es muy suicida.

Zak: ya pero el es así.

Cloe: ya. Era de esas bromas tuyas.

Zak: y que si lo era.

Cloe: pues que no me trates así.

Fenzy: me voy.

Kiet: y yo.

Cloe: vale. Bueno luego nos vemos. Dime venga.

Zak: Cloe, solo quería precisamente esto.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que sonrieras.

Cloe: pero si yo...

Zak: a veces te preocupas por los demás y no sonríes, piensas en los demás y no pareces tu. Solo quiero que seas tu.

Cloe: es que cuando no lo he sido.

Zak: te he visto llorar y no me digas que no te pasa nada.

Cloe: yo no he llorado.

Zak: has llorado. Cloe escucha soy tu amigo. O incluso tu mejor amigo así que no me mientas. Recuerdas sin mentiras no crees.

Cloe: si claro. Es solo que a veces me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado que me dijera... quizás tengo envidia, pero sana de la chica a la que tanto admiras por como hablas de ella.

Zak: y por eso te pones así.

Cloe: porque eso nunca me lo van a decir a mi.

Zak: y eso porque.

Cloe: porque los tios siempre me dejan.

Zak: ellos son los que tienen un problema.

Cloe: no Zak. Lo que pasa es que los tios no quieren a las chicas medianamente inteligentes. Es mejor que sean guapas, buen cuerpo.

Zak: y tienes tu algo que envidiarles.

Cloe: no lo sé. Si me han dejado es por algo. Todos se cansan de mi. Lo siento no quiero aburrirte.

Zak: eh, que no me aburres.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: eres mi mejor amiga. Estamos para eso.

Cloe: ya bueno.

Zak: no quiero que estes mal. No pienses en aquellos chicos. Ellos ya son historia. Seguro que encuentras a alguien pronto ya verás. Entonces todo lo que piensas ahora será diferente.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: y que sepas que ser inteligente no es ser nada malo. Pero el mundo está lleno de idiotas. Y a lo mejor te has cruzado con varios.

Cloe: supongo que solo me he encontrado a ese tipo de gente.

Zak: ves como al final nos entendemos.

Cloe: lo sé. Supongo que una cosa por la otra. Tu me apoyas y yo a ti. Y... la verdad es que nunca pensé que podía hablar contigo de estas cosas.

Zak: Jajaja, pues gracias. Sabes no quiero que te siente mal pero... besas bien.

Cloe: que. Pero... tu te oyes. Ahora me vienes con eso.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: oye pero a tu novia no le vas a decir besé a otra chica mientras estaba en el entreno.

Zak: ya pero es que todavía no es mi novia. Asi que...

Cloe: bueno si es eso...

Zak: tu crees que si tuviera novia te hubiera besado.

Cloe: no se... pero ella no esta aquí ni se iba a enterar.

Zak: pero yo no le pondría los cuernos y menos contigo.

Cloe: buena respuesta.

Zak: me estabas retando.

Cloe: un poco jajaja. No, va en serio quería saber como pensabas. Quien eres de verdad. No es que tengas nada oculto pero no sé... yo tampoco he sido siempre como soy realmente. Tampoco soy tan atrevida como parece.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: si. No se creo que realmente me estas viendo como soy.

Zak: nunca te he juzgado.

Cloe: ya lo sé. Aunque...

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: aquel día pensé que me ponías a prueba.

Zak: aquello fue una idiotez. Nos calentamos, nos liamos y punto.

Cloe: si ya eso seguro jajaja. Pero vamos que... ya te lo dije no me arrepiento pero no volverá a pasar.

Zak: si eso lo sé. Si aquella noche lo único que paso fue como tu dices... sexo sin sentimientos y ni eso.

Cloe: vaya tela que mal. En serio.

Zak: pero vamos como ves sabemos hablar de ello sin complejos.

Cloe: si eso es lo mejor jajaja.

Zak: mejor.

Cloe: me parece bien y te deseo que todo te vaya bien con esa chica.

Zak: igualmente a ti.

Cloe: somos muy absurdos no te parece.

Zak: pues puede ser.

Cloe: pero podemos serlo sin problemas.

Zak: eso sí. Podemos reirnos de nuestro lio de una noche.

Cloe: ya. Eso es lo mejor para vivir. Al fin y al cabo siempre vas a ser el primero.

Zak: y tu. Pero vamos que sea contigo o no esto iba a pasar alguna vez. Aunque pero no estuviste con otro.

Cloe: no. No llegué a estar con él. Solo se lanzó y yo le rechace por que no era para mi.

Zak: vaya. Eso es lo que no quiero que me pase a mi.

Cloe: tranquilo que no te va a pasar.

Zak: anda vamos.

Cloe: si. Que no crean nada de lo que no hay.

Zak: que mal pensados son todos.

Cloe: ya. Demasiado. Y Fenzy la primera.

Fenzy: donde estabais.

Zak: necesitaba hablar con ella.

Kiet: ya le...

Zak: que eso no. Otra cosa.

Fenzy: pues llevais rato.

Cloe: es que bueno estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Tänpo: vamos chicos venid.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: a ver de que se trata.

Kento: chicos este combate va a ser a un solo kai.

Kiet: a uno solo... pero...

Kento: es parte de las pruebas. Zak: vaya.

Cloe: pero entonces.

Kento: intentarlo. Mejor hacerlo.

Todos: ¡ sen - do - kai!

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: uf a un kai que chungo.

Cloe: vamos Zak podemos hacerlo.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Kiet.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Eh pero que.

Kento: tened más cuidado.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak salta vamos.

Zak: ya sabes que somos más fuertes.

Kento: demuestralo.

Cloe: que va a hacer. -una estela negra salio de su salto lo que hizo que pasara a Zak con mucha facilidad- cuidado. Zak: Fenzy, Cloe, proteged el sen - rok.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Zak: bien chicas.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! -cuando volvi a ser yo Kento me robo el do- madre mía es muy fuerte.

Zak: tranquila. No hay que ponerse nerviosos. ¡disparo zet - sen! - Kento liberó también un poder que hizo que nos enzarzaramos en una lucha un tanto radiactiva. Una gran explosión nos mandó por los aires-

Cloe: Zak estas bien.

Zak: si tranquila.

Kento: ¡sombra kro-sen!

Cloe: oh, oh... que va a hacer.

Zak: no lo se.

Kiet: esto es necesario.

Fenzy: oh dios estamos perdidos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao sen! - porque no veo nada.

Zak: voy. -luchamos de nuevo. Otra vez en una lucha infernal. Pero el era más fuerte y me empujó casi contra el sen- rok-

Fenzy: pensemos rápido.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Kento: ¡fuerza kro-sen!

Kiet: voy. ¡ onda geo - sen! - mandé el do por los aires-

Fenzy: ¡ tornado go - sen! Cloe pon el remate final.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! - chute y marqué-

Zak: eso es.

Kento: fin del sendokai.

Tänpo: estais muy fuertes chicos.

Cloe: estas bien.

Zak: si. Tranquila pero ha sido una locura y ya ves como estoy medio a rastras.

Cloe: ven apoyate en mi.

Kiet: espera ya le ayudo yo. Yo puedo aguantar más su peso que tu.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: gracias Cloe.

Cloe: de nada.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: bien tío.

Zak: estupendo.

Lalith: os veo muy bien preparados. Seguro que sois capaces de todo en la siguiente fase.

Fenzy: pero pasamos o no.

Tänpo: solo quedo yo. Bueno y ella.

Zak: ah que vais a luchar juntos.

Tänpo: pues si.

Fenzy: guay. Y cuando.

Tänpo: mañana al atardecer. Os dejo la mañana de descanso.

Kiet: perfecto.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: lo necesito.

Cloe: y también nosotros.

Zak: vamonos.

Kiet: eh cuando piensas decírselo.

Zak: no lo sé. Parecerá idiota pero tengo que ensayarlo.

Kiet: plantate delante de ella y díselo. No tengas tanto miedo. Zak: es que es... ella. Es Cloe tio.

Kiet: y que como si fuera otra. No te va a rechazar, ya la oíste.

Zak: pero si que sea mi amiga después de decirselo me da igual yo lo que quiero es que ella también sienta lo mismo.

Kiet: pero eso ya es aparte.

Zak: uf creo que estoy delirando. Me voy a dormir.

Kiet: buenas noches.

Zak: hasta mañana y gracias.

Kiet: a ti tio.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Fenzy: adiós.

Cloe: mejor Zak.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pues nada que descanses. Ha sido un combate demasiado incómodo, largo, intenso y bueno no sé qué cosas más pero bueno lo bueno es que hemos ganado.

Zak: y lo dice la que ha marcado el kai.

Cloe: en serio he marcado.

Zak: no si te parece.

Cloe: es broma tonto. Claro que he sido yo.

Zak: que susto pensaba que el que deliraba era yo.

Cloe: supongo que es el cansancio. Me voy. No quiero entretenerte. Nos vemos.

Zak: ok.

Cloe: estas muy seco.

Zak: no... lo siento solo estoy cansado.

Cloe: bueno pues no te entretengo más. -le mire a los ojos. Parecía que me estaba estudiando. Vi que bajo la mirada. La volvía a subir y tenía una leve sonrisa. Me sentía incómoda y cómoda a la vez. Era muchas cosas.- eh bueno yo...-nos vemos-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui sin darle más detalles. Parece que le dejaba a medias pero aquello no estaba bien así que... aunque, porque lo hacía. Porque sentía que me prestaba más atención de la que debiera cuando estaba enamorado de otra-

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

El destino así lo hizo 25.

Zak: bien. La carta… em… bueno… lo que le quiero decir a Cloe está listo. Solo espero que cuando se lo suelte sea claro y conciso. Sé que si no lo hago… no me va a salir. Aunque dicen que cuando más te preparas una cosa… peor. Porque es algo que tiene que salir del corazón. No en plan "Cloe, te quiero" no, no sería capaz de tenerla delante y soltárselo sin más. Si ya lo paso mal en el sentido que no quiero que se me note que… bueno… que esa chica me gusta demasiado, solo tenerla cerca es una odisea. No sé si realmente me estoy comportando bien o como un idiota.

Cloe: ¿todo bien?

Zak: ah, Cloe, sí. Tranquila.

Cloe: vale, porque no lo parecía.

Zak: ¿y eso?

Cloe: bueno porque… te he oído diciendo que eres un idiota.

Zak: ah… si pero…

Cloe: pero nada. Sea quien sea… además si la conoces. ¿Crees que ella te considera un idiota?

Zak: no.

Cloe: entonces que.

Zak: nada que no quiero cagarla. Esto… esto es demasiado delicado.

Cloe: lo sé pero primero tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

Zak: como.

Cloe: tienes que pensar "voy a decírselo, de hoy no pasa" por ejemplo y a ella le tienes que infundir seguridad.

Zak: si no la tengo yo…

Cloe: por eso mismo. Y no te preocupes que si no sale bien, ya habrá otra.

Zak: Cloe, no lo entiendes.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que es ella.

Cloe: solo ella.

Zak: por supuesto. Si no es ella yo no…

Cloe: madre mia, sí que la has cogido con esa chica.

Zak: sí. Es que es… perfecta es poco.

Cloe: pues… nada. Que te vaya bien. Ya tienes lo que te dije.

Zak: por supuesto.

Cloe: genial, seguro que es genial.

Zak: si… eso espero.

Cloe: que sí. Ya verás. Espero que pronto me digas, "Cloe, me ha dicho que sí". Entonces yo me sentiré genial porque te he estado ayudando y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare.

Zak: gracias Cloe. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Cloe: bueno… supongo que todo.

Zak: si es que eres mi psicóloga favorita, aunque no tengas vocación quizás para eso, pero sí que eres genial dando consejos.

Cloe: bueno, lo que sea para ayudar.

Zak: claro. Bueno estas preparada.

Cloe: claro. Hoy es el combate final.

Fenzy: tíos, que ganas de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Kiet: sí. Cambiar de aires por fin.

Cloe: aunque esto se echara de menos.

Zak: Tänpo es bastante fuerte.

Cloe: bueno como todos supongo.

Kiet: si supongo.

Fenzy: pero ya lo oíste no van a ponerlo fácil. Llegar a la siguiente fase está muy caro y a veces hasta pensé que todo esto al principio iba a ser muy bonito pero que solo uno de nosotros iba a pasar.

Cloe: yo también pensaba que era así. Pero cuando os conocí pensaba que llegado un momento tendríamos que dejar a un lado nuestra amistad o lo que surgiera para hacer lo que de verdad veníamos a hacer aquí.

Kiet: pero cuando dijeron que seriamos un equipo y pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos fue un alivio bastante grande.

Zak: desde luego. La verdad es que si fuera de la otra manera creo que ahora todo sería más difícil.

Cloe: desde luego.

Zak: hay ciertas cosas que serían más difíciles. –sobre todo lo de Cloe.- Y los que no pasaramos nos sentiríamos siempre derrotados y no tendríamos consuelo posible.

Cloe: pero ya veis que podemos seguir juntos. quizás dentro de unos años…

Zak: pero nuestros reinos siempre serán aliados.

Cloe: lo sé. Pero habrá decisiones que a todos nos gustaran…

Fenzy: y otras que no. A pesar de todo de que ahora todo parezca como si nada somos herederos de nuestros reinos.

Cloe: pues sí.

Kiet: pero estaréis de acuerdo que siempre combatiremos del mismo lado.

Cloe: eso por supuesto.

Zak: yo no podría enfrentarme a vosotros.

Cloe: ni yo. Lo que sigo pensando es que al margen de guerras y posibles conflictos y nosotros que.

Fenzy: está claro que yo haría lo mismo que tú. Nunca me casaría con alguien que no es de mi agrado.

Cloe: yo no soportaría la idea de que nunca fuera a amar a esa persona a la que obligan a casar conmigo. Y siempre que no tenga intereses oscuros porque a lo mejor lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti. Y yo con un maniaco no me caso.

Zak: está claro que aunque te tengas que enfrentar a tus padres…

Cloe: sería capaz de dejar la corona.

Zak: ¿por amor?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: pero y nosotros…

Cloe: os seguiría viendo. Pero si en un futuro amo a alguien por el que no pudiera ser reina, vamos que mis padres no acepten yo… no quiero condenarme a ser una infeliz.

Zak: ya… mira debes elegir lo que a ti te haga feliz.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: no es verdad. Sé que tus padres te aprietan demasiado.

Cloe: ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Zak: todos los reinos de los alrededores lo saben.

Cloe: y que saben.

Zak: que los reyes del agua son buena gente pero son muy estrictos y a su hija la llevan muy a rajatabla.

Cloe: y eso donde lo has leído.

Zak: el periódico.

Cloe: vaya. Aunque del periódico no hay que fiarse mucho.

Zak: ya… pero lo ponía. No sé porque. Fue… algo sobre ti.

Kiet: ahora que lo dices… sí que sé lo que dices.

Cloe: ¿hablaron de mí?

Zak: sí. Les gusta hacer artículos de los herederos de los reinos. Sobre todo de las princesas. Pero no había ninguna foto tuya. Ponía que te habías ido a entrenar y a formarte para salvar la región junto con los otros herederos de los reinos de fuego, tierra y aire, o sea nosotros. Por eso no habían podido verte en persona. Pero decían que eres la más bella de las princesas de la región, con perdón de Fenzy.

Cloe: estas revistas del corazón…

Fenzy: pues Cloe… que te digan eso… pronto te tendrás que quitar a muchos maromos de encima.

Cloe: mientras este aquí creo que estoy a salvo. Además no creo que sea la más bella del reino. Zak se encarga de decir que la suya es la mejor.

Zak: y lo es.

Cloe: pues por eso. Además yo no me creo lo que no soy.

Zak: oye que tampoco eres fea.

Cloe: ya claro.

Zak: mira si dicen que eres la más bella por algo será.

Kiet: eso es verdad.

Cloe: bueno para cada uno… a cada uno le gusta la suya. Pero… bueno… no deja de ser una revista un poco…

Fenzy: y qué más da. Seguro que tienes a un montón de tíos haciendo cola en la puerta de tu casa.

Cloe: pues mejor que no. Esos solo quieren pasta.

Zak: muy buena. Di que sí.

Cloe: es verdad. Además si no me conocen. Yo no soy una persona tampoco de entrar en conflictos de clases sociales. Yo las respeto a todas por igual pero por la fachada exterior no se puede juzgar ni mal ni bien a una persona.

Zak: ya… bueno vamos. Que el combate estará a punto de empezar.

Kiet: cuando piensas decírselo.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: pues antes de que se te adelante alguien.

Zak: espero que no.

Kiet: si pues ya sabes es la chica más guapa del reino así que… o te das prisa en conquistar a tu sirenita o la pesca otro.

Zak: es complicado cuando es tu mejor amiga.

Kiet: y que, mejor me lo pones.

Zak: es más difícil créeme.

Kiet: pero si le puedes contar las cosas con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Zak: ya pero precisamente eso…

Kiet: eso y cualquier otra cosa. Ya ves tú lo que dijo, ella no te rechazaría.

Zak: pero Kiet tío, es Cloe.

Kiet: y que pasa por que sea ella.

Zak: que no puedo cagarla. Claro que es la tía más guapa, todos sabemos que es preciosa y que tiene a todos lo que pudiéramos imaginarnos comiendo de la palma de su mano, y yo que soy el idiota más tonto de todos es el que quiere que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Pero no puedo permitirme ir demasiado rápido con ella. Sonara egoísta pero no me gustaría verla en brazos de otro.

Kiet: ya lo sé tío.

Zak: pero ante todo quiero que sea feliz. De verdad me voy a volver loco.

Kiet: tranquilo. Además es una chica que merece la pena. Hubiera caído ya si fuera de otra manera.

Tänpo: sen – kuns…

Fenzy: maestro.

Tänpo: bienvenidos. Hoy disputareis el último sendokai y si lo sacáis mañana partiréis a la región de masara. Allí os esperan.

Cloe: cuantos días son de camino.

Tänpo: dos hacia el oeste. Siguiendo el mapa y poniéndole las coordenadas correctas en un par de días estaréis allí.

Zak: que bien.

Tänpo: desde luego. Pero antes acordaos de que tenéis que vencerme.

Fenzy: tranquilo.

Tänpo: eso espero. Podéis dejaros lo esencial preparado. En una hora nos enfrentaremos. No lo guardéis todo no sea que…

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: yo creo que voy a recoger las pocas cosas personales que tenga dentro de la tienda pero nada tampoco tengo demasiado.

Zak: ya y yo.

Kiet: si es que tampoco es que trajéramos nada. No ves que prácticamente nos lo han dado todo hecho.

Fenzy: después de que encima estamos aquí jugándonos los cuartos para salvar a los demás…

Cloe: eso es verdad. Una cosa por la otra.

Zak: bueno ahora después nos vemos.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: una hora tenemos.

Fenzy: basta de charlas chicos mañana partimos.

Cloe: siempre que ganemos.

Zak: ganaremos.

Cloe: eso espero.

Kiet: y yo.

Zak:-me metí dentro de la tienda y tampoco es que hubiera que recoger demasiado.-

Cloe: bueno pues creo que ya está.-fui a salir de la tienda pero encontré una especie de papel doblado- esto de quién es.-el caso es que lo cogí y me lo metí dentro de la tienda. No sabía si leerlo o no. Pero al final accedí a leerlo. Desplegué el papel y para mi sorpresa era de Zak. ¡La carta! Vaya se le había caído. Oh, oh. Que debo hacer, leerlo, no leerlo… y qué más da se supone que ni se va a enterar. Por lo menos así sabría exactamente de quien está enamorado este chico. Podría ayudarle más si supiera quien es. El caso es que empecé a leerlo. Un momento no parece una carta. Más bien como un ensayo de algo. Decía esto-

_Espero que no te siente mal. Me gustaría decirte algo que llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo. No sé si te acordaras de cuando empecé a decirte que había una chica. Quizás haya pasado mucho tiempo. A veces hasta yo mismo pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado pesado. No quería aburrirte con estas cosas. La verdad de todo esto es que… es que esa chica de la que te hablo y te he pegado la chapa muchas veces, Cloe, como decírtelo… es que no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa si te digo que realmente de quien me he enamorado no es de otra si no de ti. Tenía miedo de pasar por esto pero es que tampoco quería perderte por esto. Entiendo que estés confusa ahora mismo pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Además cuando paso lo del lago… realmente, no como te dije que no sentía nada que no me atraías, era todo mentira sí que lo hacías, claro que me gustabas, pero no sé porque lo hice. Ya fue bastante condena para mí lo que paso como para decirte la verdad y pensaras que me había aprovechado de ti. No quería perder lo que teníamos por la tontería de aquella noche…_

Cloe: -y ahí acababa- espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Cloe? ¿He visto y he leído bien? No puede ser. Como que… ¿en serio era yo? No había ninguna chica… era yo… pero… oh dios… no puede ser…-Salí corriendo de la tienda de campaña para darle a Zak lo que se le había caído y de paso teníamos que irnos preparando para el combate- ¡Zak, espera!

Zak: ¿qué pasa?

Cloe: mmm… creo que se te ha caído esto.

Zak: ¿Qué es esto?

Cloe: algo tuyo. Lo de tu… chica.

Zak: ostras… la carta. La había sacado para enviarla y… se me había caído. Y donde estaba.

Cloe: pues por suerte estaba justo delante de la puerta de mi tienda.

Zak: oh, gracias Cloe, me has salvado.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: de verdad es demasiado importante para mí.

Cloe: lo sé por eso no la he tocado. Solo te he visto con ella esta mañana y… bueno sabía que era esto.

Tänpo: vamos sen - kuns.

Zak: vamos allá.

Lalith: que empiece el sendokai.

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

El destino lo hizo así 26.

Cloe:-necesitaba estar concentrada para el combate. Esto había sido una bomba de relojería. Todo lo que Zak decía era por mí. No había otra. Y ahora... ¿qué hago? ¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Tanto miedo tiene? Sé que no es fácil. No sé si de verdad siento lo que el parece que siente por mí. A veces sí que es como que cuando me mira sienta algo especial. Tiene todo lo que a una chica le gusta. Tiene unos ojos que como buen príncipe de fuego te abrasa con su mirada cálida y candente. Su color miel da dulzura en su mirada y tiene un corazón muy noble. Esto me está confundiendo más. Son los peores 5 minutos de mi vida. Estaba triste pero a la vez contenta. Pero dejémoslo aparcado. Llegué a donde estaban mis compañeros-

Zak: Cloe, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Cloe: tranquilo Zak estoy bien.

Zak: es que no sé cuándo me has dado la carta te he visto un poco...

Cloe: que.

Zak: como si te haya cambiado la cara de repente.

Cloe: no pasa nada. Anda vamos. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento.

Zak: está bien.

Fenzy: -me acerque a Cloe.- Si quieres podemos hablar después.

Cloe: claro.

Fenzy: bien.

Zak: chicos hoy tenemos que luchar a muerte si queremos irnos a Masara.

Cloe: cierto. Tengo ganas de irme.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: yo también. Tenemos nuevos horizontes.

Fenzy: y nuevas aventuras.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pero tenemos que ganar. Si no cada uno volverá a casa y quien sabe si volveremos a vernos.

Zak: somos amigos, ¿no?

Cloe: si pero...

Zak: tranquila. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites. Además me prometiste que me invitarías a la boda.

Cloe: ah... jajaja es cierto. -en fin-

Zak: tranquila que yo me acuerdo.

Cloe: ya...

Fenzy: bueno chicos pase lo que pase no molaría nada perder nuestra amistad. Además somos vecinos.

Zak: ya. Podremos visitarnos cuando queramos.

Cloe: tendréis que concertar una cita conmigo a mi padre.

Zak: aun hacen eso.

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: pues que rollo.

Cloe: ya pero el que manda es él.

Kiet: y no se inventa a concursos raros para elegir a su futuro yerno.

Cloe: no la verdad que no. Supongo que me respetan lo suficiente pero aman como personas pero hacen las cosas como reyes. Pero yo soy clara y tengo bastante claro que no mw voy a casar con nadie que no elija.

Zak: y qué harías en ese caso.

Cloe: me iría muy lejos.

Fenzy: yo también lo haría.

Lalith: bueno chicos veo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar pero ya tendréis tiempo de hacerlo. Si es que podéis.

Cloe: podremos.

Zak: pues claro. Estamos aquí por algo.

Kiet: si y cumpliremos nuestra misión.

Fenzy: hay demasiada gente confiando en nosotros como para fracasar.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: y con presión a veces por bien que lo pasemos te das cuenta de que es lo que has venido a hacer aquí.

Zak: y no podemos fracasar. Sólo queremos salvar a nuestros reinos de ser controlados por el reino de la oscuridad.

Cloe: tengo entendido que el heredero va a participar.

Zak: hombre no.

Fenzy: puede tramar todo lo sucio que quieras.

Cloe: es cierto. Solo espero que se le pueda parar a tiempo.

Lalith: sabréis quien es enseguida.

Zak: seguramente.

Cloe: aunque el torneo está organizado por ellos mismos verdad.

Lalith: así es.

Zak: pues peor me lo pones.

Cloe: a saber.

Lalith: lo importante más alla del torneo es que lo vais a pasar genial.

Cloe: ya pero tenemos que ganar si queremos que la tierra sea segura y que la gente confíe en nosotros.

Lalith: ya lo sé. Pero también hay que disfrutar, reír, llorar, amar...

Fenzy: de verdad hay tiempo para esas cosas.

Lalith: créeme que sí.

Cloe: genial.

Lalith: vamos chicos. Concentraos. Sabéis que Tänpo es muy rápido. Así que tenéis que hacer los movimientos precisos y demostrad lo que valéis y lo que podéis ofrecer.

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: vamos.

Todos: ¡ sen - do - kai !

Lalith: que empiece el sen - do - kai.

Cloe: chicos recordar que hay que esperar el momento adecuado.

Zak: pero no vamos a estar parados.

Cloe: tu déjame a mí. ¡Visión yao - sen! Fenzy corre.

Fenzy: bien. ¡Estela tai - sen! Zak.

Zak: voy. Ups. De donde ha salido.

Kiet: voy. ¡Escudo coa - sen! Zak ahora sí.

Zak: bien. ¡Disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: sí. Jaja, bien hecho.

Fenzy: eso es tío.

Kiet: muy bien.

Cloe: eh, que se escapa.

Fenzy: rápido. Ayúdame Kiet.

Kiet: eso está hecho.

Zak: creo que ya no os va a hacer falta.

Fenzy: pues no me ayudes.

Cloe: ahora estamos empatados.

Lalith: vamos chicos.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen!-chute pero de repente apareció delante de mis narices. - eh. Si hombre.

Tänpo: no os veo correr. ¡Fuerza wad-sen!

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: Kiet, vamos.

Fenzy: utiliza la onda geo - sen.

Kiet: si. Allá voy. ¡Onda geo - sen! - una gran explosión hizo que saltáramos por los aires. Cloe cogio el do y marcó el segundo kai para nosotros- toma ya.

Cloe: has visto.

Kiet: buen disparo.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: aunque ha sido un poco a traición pero bueno.

Cloe: eh que cuanto antes se marque mejor.

Zak: eso también.

Kiet: claro. Parece que te de un poco de pena porque es Tänpo pero en condiciones normales...

Cloe: claro por eso.

Fenzy: al loro tíos. El maestro contraataca. Voy a ver si intento quitarle el do. Además ha dicho que se podían utilizar todo lo que pudiéramos ofrecer. ¡tornado go - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: mía.

Fenzy: devuélveme el do.

Cloe: tuya.

Fenzy: ¡ráfaga de viento!

Cloe: voy a reforzar... oh no cuidado chicos.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Pero que...

Zak: voy. ¡ fuego sho - sen!

Cloe: wow.

Zak: -intentaba contraatacar pero hubo de nuevo una explosión- vale creo que paso de explotar cada vez que hago algo.

Kiet: pues empatados otra vez.

Fenzy: ¿lo hacemos?

Cloe: el que.

Fenzy: lo de antes.

Cloe: claro.

Fenzy: ¡ráfaga de viento!

Cloe: ¡corriente de agua!

Zak: oh...

Kiet: vaya.

Cloe: y el combate acaba aquí. Kiet: bien.

Kento: eso es.

Lalith: fin del sendokai.

Tänpo: bien chicos, muy bien.

Zak: si. Jaja. Bien. Nos vamos a Masara mañana. -cogi a Cloe y la levanté, que se sonrojo, porque la emoción me pudo- lo siento.

Cloe: -Zak aún me tenía levantada y me bajo despacito tanto que notaba la electricidad que había entre nosotros. Como si aunque Zak no me hubiera insinuado nada, sus gestos y sus acciones lo revelaban todo. Aunque antes no lo viera, como lo sabía lo veía pero mejor mantenerme un poco al margen hasta que el quisiera decirme algo- tranquilo. Jajajaja si no ves que hemos ganado. Estamos eufóricos. Es normal.

Fenzy: si claro súper normal.

Cloe: porque dices eso.

Fenzy: bueno tú sabrás.

Cloe: quedamos que íbamos a hablar después.

Fenzy: venga vamos.

Cloe: claro...

Zak: esta chica está muy rara.

Kiet: a lo mejor tus sueños se hacen realidad.

Zak: cuáles.

Kiet: quizás a ella también le gustas.

Zak: si claro.

Fenzy: ¿qué te pasa?

Cloe: verás... antes del combate... bueno... a Zak se le cayó un papel.

Fenzy: que papel.

Cloe: te acuerdas de que tenía que escribir a una chica.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: pues se le cayó.

Fenzy: que dices.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: no me digas que lo leíste.

Cloe: eh... si.

Fenzy: y que era.

Cloe: la sorpresa mayor fue descubrir que esa chica era yo.

Fenzy: juramelo.

Cloe: que si tia.

Fenzy: que bien no.

Cloe: porque bien.

Fenzy: porque Zak es el chico ideal para ti.

Cloe: que dices.

Fenzy: pero no te gusta ni un poco.

Cloe: no lo sé.

Fenzy: si se le nota que esta loco por ti.

Cloe: ya seguro.

Fenzy: si tu misma estás hecha un lío.

Cloe: ya lo sé. Si yo notaba algo raro. Como un afán de Zak por protegerme. Por estar conmigo siempre. Pero supongo que eso lo hace porque soy su mejor amiga.

Fenzy: ese chico lleva enamorado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez. El miedo a las sirenas no era real. Tenía miedo a cagarla contigo. Le gustas demasiado y por eso no se despega de ti ni a tiros.

Cloe: me da la impresión de que todos estabais compinchados. Parece que sabes más de la cuenta.

Fenzy: mira Cloe, si tú misma sabes que Zak no te iba a decir nada porque no soporta la idea de que te alejes de él.

Cloe: indirectamente le dije que no lo haría si me lo hicieran a mí. Hablando como lo decía él. Supongo que si soy yo para él es un alivio.

Fenzy: está más tranquilo. Y como nosotras hablamos ellos también. Entre tios se entienden mejor. Pueden hablar tranquilos.

Cloe: pues como nosotras.

Fenzy: por eso.

Kiet: a donde han ido.

Zak: se han ido al lago.

Kiet: a despedirse supongo. Mañana nos vamos.

Zak: si supongo.

Kiet: cuando vas a decírselo.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: el viaje es una buena oportunidad para que se lo digas.

Zak: ya. Pero es que a veces voy a lanzarme y siempre hay algo que lo impide.

Kiet: el miedo a no ser correspondido.

Zak: eso es. Pero porque es todo tan difícil.

Kiet: porque todo lo que cuesta más es más bonito al final.

Zak: supongo.

Kiet: lo que pasa es que desde que ha salido de la tienda esta rara.

Zak: ya. Oh mierda.

Kiet: que.

Zak: que se me cayó el papel y lo tenía Cloe.

Kiet: ¿crees que lo ha leído?

Zak: no lo sé. Pero la cara de circunstancias era visible en ella. Como si lo que ponia no le hubiera gustado demasiado. Kiet: y mas que se dirigia a ella.

Zak: por eso mismo.

Kiet: esta confundida. Seguro.

Zak: ¿tú crees?

Kiet: pregúntaselo a ella.

Zak: venga va. No sé... no creo que la haya leído.

Kiet: ¿y si la ha leído?

Zak: estoy acabado.

Cloe: y a este que le pasa.

Zak: ah... Cloe.

Cloe: y bien.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: tranqui tía. Que no pasa nada. Igual que tu estas con tu amiga yo estoy aquí con mi colega hablando.

Fenzy: de que.

Zak: de cosas de tíos.

Kiet: y vosotras.

Cloe: también. Cosas que nunca entenderéis.

Zak: ni las nuestras tampoco.

Fenzy: qué casualidad no.

Kiet: sí.

Cloe: esto se llama pillada en toda regla.

Fenzy: ¡epic fail! Jajaja.

Cloe: porque estas acabado Zak. Que yo sepa no estas mal con la chica que te gusta.

Zak: ya, je, je... -no me saques el tema Cloe- y si lo dejamos estar.

Cloe: bueno está bien. Ya me dices cuando quieras algo.

Zak: descuida. -agarre a Fenzy-

Fenzy: que haces tío.

Zak: dime que no lo ha leído.

Fenzy: el que.

Zak: la famosa hoja que...

Fenzy: que ha pasado con ella.

Zak: que se me cayó y... me la devolvió ella.

Fenzy: pues no lo sé.

Zak: es que no sé cuándo se me cayó.

Fenzy: eres hombre muerto.

Zak: oh...

Fenzy: te puedo asegurar que lo sabe.

Zak: no. Vamos que lo ha leído.

Fenzy: sí.

Zak: dios...

Fenzy: por eso... ¡epic fail!

Kiet: por eso está un poco...

Zak: ya sabes...

Fenzy: si. Esta un poco confusa. Se le pasará. Haz que realmente se de cuenta. Yo creo que vais por buen camino.

Zak: esto es peor que decirselo yo.

Fenzy: tu haz como si no supieras nada.

Zak: ya.

Kiet: ella también lo va a hacer. Pero tu tienes más sentido de culpabilidad que ella.

Zak: si. Lo sé. -cuidado que por ahi viene-

Cloe: me voy. Que mañana hay que viajar. Y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

Zak: si.

Cloe: sobre todo tu Zak. -le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui-

Kiet: vete antes de que te calientes más.

Fenzy: jajaja. Este no duerme esta noche.

Zak: mira que os gusta reíros de mí.

Kiet: a Cloe le parecerías monismo si te hubiera visto.

Zak: dejadme en paz.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

El destino así lo hizo 27

Cloe: que guay Masara nos espera.

Fenzy: sí. ¿Qué crees que nos encontraremos allí?

Cloe: no lo sé.

Fenzy: ¿y que te imaginas que puede ser?

Cloe: espero que sea una especie de paraíso.

Fenzy: como que.

Cloe: con cascadas, mucho verde, aire limpio…

Fenzy: sí. Estaría bien.

Cloe: es que eso es lo que soñaba esta noche. Durante las primeras horas de esta noche no podía dormir. Pensaba en…

Fenzy: en qué.

Cloe: en nuestro viaje a Masara, en nuestra vida a partir de ahora y… a parte también pensaba en lo de Zak.

Fenzy: te puedo asegurar que de verdad siente lo que ponía en la carta. Bueno carta… lo que sea.

Cloe: y yo no te digo que no. Pero…

Fenzy: que.

Cloe: que no sé si podré darle lo que él quiere de mí. No sé, es que de verdad, yo ahora mismo lo sigo viendo como un amigo. Puede que… yo que se… que en un momento determinado hayamos tenido unos momentos en los que hemos estado muy bien. Porque yo con él siempre me he sentido estupendamente bien pero que quizás solo se queden en eso.

Fenzy: quieres que te demuestre que de verdad esto merece la pena.

Cloe: sí. Que me haga que yo vea en él lo que ve él en mí. Si yo le quiero muchísimo pero como amigo. No siento nada más.

Fenzy: eso es lo que más les duele. Que solo los veas como un amigo. Pero si cuando leíste la carta te cambio la cara y no te había visto tan confundida en mi vida.

Cloe: porque no quiero hacerle daño. No me voy a alejar de él pero no quiero que Zak piense que lo estoy haciendo.

Fenzy: haz lo que más te convenga y no está mal de vez en cuando dejarse llevar. En el lago pasaron cosas, ¿verdad?

Cloe: si te soy sincera, sí.

Fenzy: haber empezado por ahí, ¿Por qué no lo dices?

Cloe: en qué sentido.

Fenzy: por si pasó algo de lo que tú te estés arrepintiendo ahora mismo.

Cloe: no. Yo se lo deje muy claro. Pero yo a él lo vi chafado. En parte… aceptó lo que le dije pero sé que a Zak le dolió. Por la noche lo vi mal y ahora entiendo por qué. Todo lo que había pasado lo hizo sintiendo de verdad, pero yo no lo sabía. Pensaba que era un juego personal de él. Pero ni habíamos bebido ni nada. Fue demasiado raro.

Fenzy: porque Zak vio a lo mejor una oportunidad de acercarse a ti pero no lo hizo como tenía que haberlo hecho.

Cloe: a lo mejor si lo hubiera hecho de otra manera…

Fenzy: de todas formas es mejor aclarar las cosas con el propio implicado en todo esto.

Cloe: ya pero yo no tengo nada que decirle. No me gusta hablar de lo que pasó hace muchísimo tiempo y restregárselo otra vez a él. Prefiero empezar de cero como si no hubiera pasado nada y veremos qué pasa.

Fenzy: buena decisión. ¿Y de verdad no te gusta nada de él?

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: algo te tiene que gustar para dudar tanto.

Cloe:…

Fenzy: ves hay algo.

Cloe: me gusta su forma de ser. Es verdad que al principio parecía demasiado prepotente pero no se… ha cambiado mucho. Pero siempre ha sido un chico que se preocupa más de nosotros que de él mismo y eso me gusta. Quizás esa dulzura y ese afán de protección que no es que sea… algo que a mí me guste que tenga, la sobreprotección digo, pero al menos le gusta hacer y saber que estas bien, no se lo he visto a nadie. Normal que en parte me sintiera un poco mal cuando hablaba de esa chica. Yo no sabía que era yo. La envidiaba porque ella tenía al hombre perfecto y yo nunca iba a encontrar a nadie así.

Fenzy: pero si lo tienes delante.

Cloe: ahora sé que soy yo… pero no se…

Fenzy: primero reconoce que en parte te gusta. No hay más que ver como hablas de él. Por eso tienes miedo a no darle lo que él espera.

Cloe: Fenzy… Zak y yo somos demasiado diferentes. Nuestros elementos son los más opuestos que hay. Y a él le gustan unas cosas y a mi otras.

Fenzy: y eso que tiene que ver.

Cloe: mucho.

Fenzy: no, Cloe.

Cloe: supongo que durante este viaje y próximos compromisos tendré tiempo de pensar realmente que concepto tengo de Zak.

Fenzy: eso es.

Zak: ¿estáis listas?

Cloe: claro.

Fenzy: tío eso siempre. Además voy a poder usar mis alas.

Kiet: es verdad. Hace tanto tiempo que no las usas.

Fenzy: ya pero por que no me dejaban, estaban prohibidas cuando empezamos la competición, de hecho Tänpo me las inutilizo.

Kiet: pues ahora es el momento.

Cloe: siempre hay un momento para todo.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: cuantos días tenemos de camino.

Zak: dijeron que dos, ¿no?

Tänpo: si, dos.

Lalith: pero no hace falta que vayáis andando.

Cloe: ah no.

Lalith: no.

Tänpo: casualmente no. Hay unos aparatos, ahí mismo que os ayudaran a llegar.

Cloe: wow. Mola.

Zak: que guay.

Fenzy: menos mal porque podríamos cruzar el desierto a pie pero…

Kiet: no sería factible.

Cloe: nos deshidrataríamos.

Zak: además si en solo dos días íbamos a estar allí…

Cloe: también es verdad. Pero es que aquí nadie da todos los detalles a la primera.

Zak: ahí tienes razón. Pero también así tiene más emoción.

Cloe: bueno, si tú lo dices… será verdad.

Zak: y porque no tenía que serlo.

Cloe: pues porque nadie había dicho nada.

Zak: tú necesitas tenerlo todo atado, ¿no?

Cloe: pues no.

Zak: pues parece que sí.

Cloe: no.

Zak: entonces… ¿para qué le das más vueltas?

Fenzy: eh, chicos no discutáis.

Kiet: cualquiera podía pensar que sois…

Zak: que somos.

Cloe: dejalo. Bueno que, ¿nos vamos?

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: ¿vendréis verdad?

Tänpo: cuando empiece el torneo estaremos allí.

Cloe: perfecto.

Lalith: buena suerte y allí nos vemos.

Kiet: ¿cómo se utilizan los aerodeslizadores?

Kento: tenéis que cargarlos con vuestra energía sen.

Fenzy: y entonces… ¿mis alas?

Tänpo: para que no se te resequen con la arena del desierto.

Fenzy: vaya.

Lalith: te harán falta para descubrir las maravillas de la región a la que os dirigís.

Fenzy: que guay.

Cloe: ves te lo dije.

Fenzy: lo soñaste que no es lo mismo.

Cloe: pero da igual. Te lo he dicho esta mañana.

Zak: vámonos chicas.

Kiet: -cargue mi aerodeslizador con mi energía sen y enseguida se movió- oh… ¿creéis que sabremos conducir estos trastos?

Fenzy: y no crees que ya lo estás haciendo.

Cloe: ya lo creo.

Zak: sí. Y… Cloe, como dices que es Masara, o como te la imaginas.

Cloe: la veo como un paraíso natural donde nuestros elementos juegan un papel importante e impregnan de color, de luz, de vida, de salud, aire fresco, bosques verdes, aromas dulces, aguas limpias, si no demando a quien haya osado intoxicar mi agua. Un mundo donde no exista el dolor. Aunque tengamos que entrenar y luchar.

Zak: tranquila nadie te va a tocar el agua.

Cloe: además tengo entendido que los participantes tienen un espacio donde se reúnen para recibir instrucciones. Cada uno entrenara y vivirá donde quiera pero cerca del sitio de reunión. El estadio solo está a poco más de 1 km.

Fenzy: vamos que nos habrán instalado un sitio donde vivir pero podremos vivir sin que nadie nos moleste.

Cloe: más o menos.

Kiet: pero estaremos todos juntos.

Cloe: sí. Dentro de la casa tendremos nuestras habitaciones individuales. Ah, independientemente de lo que duremos en el torneo por órdenes desde los más altos cargos deberemos permanecer allí.

Zak: eso es lo que me parece injusto.

Fenzy: pero el reino de la oscuridad así lo quiere. Así que no quiero tener problemas.

Cloe: mejor.

Zak: ya. Nos tienen retenidos porque irán a cargarse nuestros pueblos.

Cloe: tranquilo, nuestras dimensiones no las van a tocar.

Zak: pues eso espero.

Fenzy: podemos ganar.

Kiet: pero debemos seguir entrenando y aprender nuevos procedimientos, nuevos poderes.

Cloe: eso sí. Si quieren que pasemos por otra fase de entrenamiento por algo será.

Fenzy: pues por eso mismo. Aunque me preocupa que alguien nos vea entrenar.

Cloe: lo guardan mucho. Cada uno tiene un sitio.

Zak: ¿y… como sabes tantas cosas?

Cloe: hable con Lalith anoche.

Fenzy: pero entonces sabes como es.

Cloe: solo me ha contado como ella lo ve. No sé cómo lo veremos nosotros. No sé si nos parecerá tan especial y tan mágico como a ella.

Zak: seguro que sí. Además por fin vamos a dormir como dios manda.

Kiet: sí. En una cama de verdad.

Cloe: pues si porque mi espalda creo que ya lo está notando.

Fenzy: llevamos un mes así, y aún nos queda esta noche.

Cloe: ya pero es lo que hay. Además quieras que no… todo es diferente de lo que tienes en palacio. Allí tienes todo lo que quieras y aquí no tienes prácticamente nada en lo que al lujo se refiere.

Zak: ya. Si te soy sincero no echo nada de menos el reino del fuego.

Cloe: ni yo.

Kiet: siento tristeza y me gustaría saber cómo están pero si ahora mismo tuviera que volver no volvería.

Fenzy: yo tampoco.

Cloe: ¿por dónde es?

Fenzy: eso. ¿Qué dice el mapa?

Zak: por ahí.

Kiet: esto de ir montado en esta cosa mola.

Zak: ya lo creo.

Cloe: es que no podíamos cruzar el desierto a pata.

Fenzy: ya. Así no llegaríamos nunca. Y mejor que no nos pille una noche en el desierto.

Cloe: muere.

Zak: ya. Hombre allí donde estábamos también hacia frio por las noches.

Cloe: pero no es lo mismo.

Fenzy: en el desierto por la noche puede haber temperaturas por debajo de 0.

Zak: vale, creo que retiro lo dicho.

Kiet: mejor.

Zak: había oído algo pero no me acordaba tíos. Tengo demasiada mala memoria.

Cloe: pero para todo no. O eso creo. Digo yo.

Zak: supongo que…

Cloe: que.

Zak: que algunas cosas las retendré más en mi cerebro rubio.

Cloe: jajaja. Seguramente. Pero porque seas rubio no significa que…

Zak: ya, mujer, ya lo sé. Pero yo en concreto sí.

Cloe: hombre vamos a ver yo… no te veo así.

Zak: oye no hagas que…

Cloe: está bien.

Fenzy: creo que deberíamos parar cuando terminara el desierto.

Cloe: por mi bien.

Kiet: y por mí.

Zak: si porque aunque llevemos gps… tampoco se ve ya casi nada.

Kiet: pues por eso.

Cloe: mañana será otro dia.

Fenzy: y no solo eso. Si no que llevamos todo el dia de camino.

Cloe: eso es cierto.

Zak: y lo que nos queda.

Kiet: pero mañana habremos llegado y por la noche podremos dormir bien.

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: ¿cada uno tiene un maestro, verdad?

Cloe: sí. Ya conoceremos al sucesor de Tänpo mañana.

Zak: a mí me recordaba de alguna manera a Phil, el maestro de Hércules.

Cloe: si, en parte sí. Pero tampoco era una cabra.

Zak: sátiro, Cloe.

Cloe: ¿ahora me vas a dar lecciones de arte a mí?

Zak: es que no puedo.

Cloe: sí, claro.

Zak: pensaba que lo sabias todo.

Cloe: no lo sé todo. Pero… en fin la gente lo piensa y por eso me rechazan.

Zak: eh, yo no te he rechazado.

Cloe: pues parece que lo hayas hecho.

Fenzy: hay que verlo.

Kiet: y que quieres. Un tío… ya sabes-me acerque a ella para que no me oyeran la parejita- enamorado tiende a veces a no decir las cosas con la delicadeza que debería.

Fenzy: ya. Necesitan hacerlo todo bien pero…

Kiet: por eso.

Zak: en serio… ya sé que no te tengo que dar lecciones de nada ni te las quiero dar, en todo caso tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Cloe: tampoco es eso.

Zak: en serio… lo siento. Sé que es una tontería pero…

Cloe: siempre se dicen algunas tonterías pero no pasa nada.

Zak: no es que sea una de mis mejores épocas en lo personal.

Cloe: ah no y eso.

Zak: no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderla.

Cloe: a te refieres a…

Zak: sí.

Cloe: no la vas a perder.

Zak: pero y si ella no siente nada por mí. No quiero quedar como un tonto delante de ella.

Cloe: demuéstrale que debe elegirte a ti.

Zak: en serio. Crees que funcionara.

Cloe: cuando te he dicho yo que no funcionaria.

Zak: somos diferentes.

Cloe: pero os entendéis no.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: pues ya está.

Zak: ya hemos llegado.

Fenzy: por fin.

Cloe: vaya creo que si no me meto dentro, me pelo de frio.

Zak: espera. Toma esto.

Cloe: pero Zak… yo…

Zak: que si va. Es mi sudadera pero no te preocupes póntela.

Cloe: esta… bien. Gracias.-me puse la sudadera de Zak. Estaba calentita porque claro como era un incendio andante… pero era bastante cómoda-

Zak: ves hasta te queda genial.

Cloe: no exageres.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: que si hazme caso.

Cloe: ah, o sea que solo me la dejas porque piensas que me queda bien. Si no me hubieras dejado que me congelara.

Zak: digamos que sí.

Cloe: serás malo…

Zak: pero que es broma tía.

Cloe: hombre no si te parece.

Zak: tranquila, no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Cloe: ¿por esto? No, si lo haces.

Zak: pero creo que sí que lo he hecho a veces.

Cloe: y qué más da eso ahora.

Zak: porque no quiero que por una tontería…

Cloe: escucha, eres mi mejor amigo. No me iba a alejar de ti pase lo que pase, hasta el punto de que incluso si esto… digamos… pues… uno de los dos llegase al punto de querer como algo más a la otra persona… no está de más que seamos sinceros y si alguno de los dos no siente nada por el otro si ella ese momento, de que lo hablemos. Siempre por mi parte voy a estar ahí pase lo que pase. Pero tampoco podemos hacer que la otra persona se ilusione con nosotros.

Zak: ya… supongo que es difícil decirle a esa persona no que le gustas.

Cloe: nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: a no ser que a ella se le note.

Zak: por eso mismo que no se le nota. Que ella no…

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: en serio, tienes que decírselo cuanto antes… no vayas a reventar haciendo algo que no debes. No te equivoques.

Zak: te refieres a que no haga lo mismo con ella que contigo aquella vez.

Cloe: eso es. No te equivoques dos veces. A lo mejor en un momento queremos experimentar cosas nuevas, crecer antes de tiempo, aunque a estas edades ya… tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría. Una locura así puede costar que se yo…

Zak: ya. Sabes que lo siento.

Cloe: y gracias a dios que no pasó nada más.

Zak: te refieres al regalito de nueve meses.

Cloe: más o menos.

Zak: escucha no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cloe: pues bien que lo dijiste.

Zak: pero tú no quisiste.

Cloe: ah, que encima tenía que dejar que…

Zak: no, claro que no.

Cloe: mira dejalo. Ya sabes que paso, que no podemos hacer nada ya, y no vale arrepentirse.

Zak: en eso tienes toda la razón.

Cloe: creo que… bueno fue producto de la tensión.

Zak: ya. Porque tampoco sentíamos nada.

Cloe: exacto.-pues no sé si pensar lo mismo de ti-

Zak: pues eso.-otra mentira más. ¿Por qué es tan complicado hablar con ella claramente?-

Cloe: oye es tarde. Mañana nos espera un largo camino aunque por la noche estaremos en Masara.

Zak: tienes razón. Ves Fenzy y Kiet ya se han ido.

Cloe: por lo menos podemos aclarar las cosas, ¿no?

Zak: si.-claro que si-

Cloe: ¿Por qué no hay nada más que debiera saber, no?

Zak: no, porque lo dices.

Cloe: no por nada. Cuando se te cayo lo que escribiste y te lo devolví te cambio la cara. Luego cuando hablabas con Kiet eras otro… no se te veía demasiado apagado y decías que estabas acabado. Como si alguien supiera más de la cuenta. Aunque parece que en este asunto todos sabéis más que yo.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: ¿Qué no? ¿Y porque no lo puedo saber?

Zak: porque no es asunto tuyo.

Cloe: ¿ah no? ¿Y de los demás si?

Zak: eh, no te pongas así.

Cloe: te estoy pidiendo que seas sincero conmigo y parece que todo es "si, si" y si ya estoy viendo como de sincero eres conmigo. La próxima vez no cuentes conmigo para decirme la mitad de las cosas.

Zak: ¿y ahora de repente que te pasa?

Cloe: que desde hace demasiado tiempo me ocultas algo. Te lo he dicho no tengas miedo a contármelo. Pero veo que eso no es así. Si de verdad te importara como parece que dices que te importo no me lo ocultarías. Pero veo que… eso no es así.

Zak: Cloe, espera, déjame que te lo explique.

Cloe: ya es demasiado tarde.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

El destino así lo hizo 28.

Zak: dios, dios, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me voy a volver loco.

Kiet: tío que pasa.

Zak: que soy idiota.

Kiet: ¿qué ha pasado?

Zak: que, que ha pasado dices... que ayer le mentí en toda la cara a Cloe. Eso pasó.

Kiet: porque.

Zak: porque Cloe lo sabe todo.

Kiet: y como es que...

Zak: tío, si te lo dije, lo que escribí y mira que soy idiota que encima me tengo que escribir mis propios discursos para poder hablar con ella, lo ha leído.

Kiet: y que pasa.

Zak: esto pasa. Que me dijo que si había algo que ella debiera saber y le dije que no. Y ella me dijo que todos sabíamos más de la cuenta y que cuando de verdad fuera sincero con ella que le hablara.

Kiet: vaya lo siento.

Zak: si en verdad es culpa mía.

Kiet: no tío.

Zak: ¿no? Claro por eso ahora no me habla.

Kiet: no se sinceramente como puedo ayudarte. Habla con ella. Díselo de una vez.

Zak: es que... cuando la tengo delante... noto en sus ojos que soy su mejor amigo y además me lo dijo ayer, antes obviamente de que pasara todo lo que realmente y no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero que se aleje de mí y con razón.

Kiet: supongo... aunque no sé...

Zak: tranquilo. Olvídalo.

Kiet: Zak, Cloe no es rencorosa. Tranquilo. No se va a alejar de ti.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: que sí. Mira por ahí viene.

Cloe: hola, ¿habéis dormido bien?

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: ya me imagino. ¿y tu Zak?

Zak: si.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: si.

Cloe: va todo bien.

Zak: ¡que si!

Cloe: vale perdóname.

Zak: perdóname tu a mi.

Cloe: déjalo pero ten cuidado con como tratas a las personas.

Zak: lo siento. He pasado mala noche.

Cloe: supongo que es verdad. Pero no merece la pena estar tan alterado.

Zak: lo sé.

Kiet: ves.

Cloe: porque siempre cuchicheáis entre todos y nunca puedo enterarme.

Zak: porque... lo que decimos él y yo... son cosas de tíos.

Cloe: pero Fenzy también participa.

Zak: pues no sé.

Fenzy: tíos ya estoy.

Zak: ya nos podemos ir.

Cloe: escucha Zak.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: lo siento.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: por lo de ayer.

Zak: no. Da igual.

Cloe: no da igual y tú lo sabes.

Zak: a dónde quieres ir a parar. Cloe: debo de entender que la vida privada de cada uno es de nosotros y que quizás hay ciertas cosas que por mucho que siempre nos lo contemos todo, siempre habrá algo que no se pueda contar y que si no quieres contármelo es porque no tengo que saberlo o no quieres y tengo que respetarlo. Una cosa es que no me contaras nada y me tratases como tu mejor amiga pero esto es comprensible. Pero yo me pasé contigo y no es justo.

Zak: Cloe yo...

Cloe: no te preocupes. Ahora entiendo porque tu noche ha sido complicada.

Zak: no sabes cuánto.

Fenzy: ves como no es tan difícil.

Kiet: es que...

Zak: ya...

Cloe: tranquilo. Supongo que todos sois así.

Zak: eh... supongo.

Cloe: y no te preocupes. Siempre que me necesites estaré ahi.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: no me las des y vamos.

Fenzy: eso tío que entre vuestras peleas y vuestras tonterías de enamorados no llegamos nunca.

Cloe: oye pero... que nosotros no...

Fenzy: lo sé pero a veces tenéis ese feeling especial. O por lo menos eso veo yo.

Cloe: ya seguro.

Zak: -ya quisiera-

Kiet: sería una pena. Cloe piénsalo.

Cloe: ehhh,... bueno... vamos. Tengo ganas de llegar a masara.

Fenzy: sabes algo más de la casa donde vamos a vivir.

Cloe: como que.

Zak: las habitaciones.

Cloe: ni idea.

Kiet: supongo que serán dobles.

Zak: digo yo.

Kiet: es fácil. Los chicos en una y las chicas en otra.

Zak: por supuesto.

Fenzy: totalmente de acuerdo.

Cloe: pues si.

Fenzy: asi también cada uno puede hablar de cosas quizas más personales en un momento determinado.

Zak: claro. Además que asi también es más cómodo.

Kiet: eso si no te líes con nadie y me lo traigas aquí.

Cloe: jajaja. Si no habrá tiempo para eso.

Fenzy: pues Lalith dijo que si. Aunque yo no voy a eso. Voy a entrenarme y a disfrutar, a luchar y a ganar.

Zak: eso es. Pero tenemos una edad en la que a veces necesitas tiempo para estar con esa persona.

Cloe: si aquí no está. Aunque tampoco te vas a estar liando con nadie.

Zak: no tranquila.

Cloe: si yo estoy muy tranquila.

Fenzy: Zak nunca se liaría con otra.

Zak: otra que no fuera la persona a la que quiero.

Kiet: se sobre entiende.

Cloe: sí. Y como no está aquí.

Zak: soy fiel.

Cloe: claro.

Fenzy: aunque ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Zak: no es eso tía. Esto es algo más fuerte.

Cloe: qué duda cabe.

Zak: claro. Y cuando hay que esperar...

Cloe: se espera. Prisa no hay.

Kiet: falta mucho.

Fenzy: no sé... Zak saca el mapa.

Zak: aquí dice que hay un desvío.

Cloe: pues será este no.

Zak: sí.

Fenzy: por cual.

Zak: derecha.

Cloe: perfecto. -nos desviamos por la derecha. Nos dirigimos hacia una zona de árboles enormes que formaban una alameda espectacular. Pasamos por aquel hermoso sitio y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la tierra prometida como aquel que dice. Tanto que decían que es un sitio magnífico y especial- woow, que pasada.

Zak: y que lo digas.

Cloe: es genial.

Kiet: pues sí.

Fenzy: yo me perdería te lo juro.

Cloe: pues espera a que lleguemos porque por lo visto vamos a flipar.

Zak: mola.

Kiet: creo que en cuanto llegue voy a coger la cama y...

Cloe: creo que es posible que yo también.

Zak: y yo.

Fenzy: todos estamos igual. Si es que no nos lo vamos a creer.

Zak: ya ves.

Kiet: buah.

Zak: ya queda poco.

Fenzy: por fin.

Kiet: quieras que no esto cansa.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: y si fueran cuádruples las habitaciones.

Zak: yo creo que todos juntos no.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: claro.

Kiet: pero no revueltos.

Cloe: no os preocupéis que aquí nadie está revuelto todavía.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Fenzy: pero en plan podemos juntar las camas. Cada uno duerme en la suya y punto.

Cloe: como queráis.

Zak: por mí...

Kiet: vale. Podemos probar.

Cloe: a ver qué tal se nos da.

Zak: bueno creo que estamos llegando.

Cloe: que pasada.

Fenzy: ya te digo colega.

Kiet: yo quiero vivir aquí.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: y donde nos esperan.

Zak: a muy poco. Tranquilos lo encontraremos.

Cloe: espero que sea pronto.

Fenzy: que guay. Lalith tenía razón. Es impresionante.

Cloe: cierto. No es el caribe pero esta genial.

Kiet: esto es mejor. Además me gusta más la montaña, el verde.

Cloe: claro porque eres el príncipe de la tierra.

Kiet: ya. Aquí está todo lo que podamos soñar.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: es el lugar ideal donde comenzar una nueva vida.

Fenzy: yo si pudiera me quedaba. Lo malo es que tenemos un reino que atender.

Cloe: en vacaciones.

Kiet: podía ser nuestro resort de vacaciones.

Zak: seria genial.

Cloe: es allí.

Fenzy: vamos.-llegamos a nuestro destino. Había un montón de casitas unas dispersas de otras, no muy juntas pero cercanas en realidad aunque nadie tenía porque molestar. Había especies que no había visto en mi vida- ¿habéis visto que gente más rara?

Zak: ya te digo.

Fenzy: creo que somos los únicos humanos.

Cloe: eso parece.

Zak: aunque el príncipe de la oscuridad creo que también es un humano.

Cloe: ya... pero no creo que esté por aquí.

Zak: no lo he visto.

Kiet: no falta que hace.

Cloe: vamos. Disculpe señorita...

Belly: llamame Belly.

Cloe: ok Belly. Soy Cloe, la princesa del reino del agua y estos son mis compañeros de trabajo, Kiet, de la tierra, Zak del fuego y Fenzy del aire.

Belly: ah sí. Tomad, la llave de la cabaña donde vais a vivir esta experiencia. Os aseguro que volveréis por aquí si todo sale bien.

Zak: seguro. De hecho ya pensábamos volver.

Belly: claro.

Cloe: bueno vamos. Gracias Belly.

Belly: a vosotros jóvenes sen- kuns.

Zak: ¿qué era eso?

Cloe: mmm... no lo sé.

Kiet: pero muy maja la señora.

Cloe: si eso sí.

Fenzy: pero ahora digo yo que solo volveremos si ganamos.

Cloe: ya pero... si pensáramos siempre en lo peor...

Zak: ya. Pero es verdad. Aunque es mejor no hablar de lo malo de esto.

Cloe: todo tiene una parte buena y una mala.

Zak: ya. Lo que me preocupa es que el príncipe de la oscuridad siembre el caos aquí en el complejo.

Cloe: no creo.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. No se debe mostrar como mala persona. De hecho nadie sabe quién es.

Zak: ¿no?

Cloe: no. Nadie le conoce físicamente pero saben cómo es. Solo hay que tener cuidado con él.

Fenzy: pues mal rollo.

Cloe: nos ha atacado varias veces.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: si supiera quien es...

Cloe: solo se le distingue porque es único humano a parte de nosotros que está aquí. Así que cuando veamos a otro humano aquí, es él. - entramos en casa- woow, que pasada.

Zak: ya te digo.

Fenzy: por fin.

Kiet: ¡la habitación!

Cloe: entremos.

Zak: oh bien cabemos todos.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: que bien.

Kiet: oye yo si me disculpáis...-me tumbe en la cama. Ni en el palacio se dormía tan bien- voy a llamar al de los colchones para me lleve uno de estos a casa.

Zak: Buah y yo.

Cloe: madre mía que matada.

Zak: me duermo en serio.

Fenzy: pues Kiet ya está durmiendo.

Cloe: normal.

Zak: yo ya no estoy operativo.

Cloe: ¿todo bien?

Zak: porque.

Cloe: por todo.

Zak: ah bien.

Cloe: cansado verdad.

Zak: demasiado.

Cloe: ya imagino.

Zak: y tu estas bien.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: guay.

Cloe: si no te importa cierro los ojos.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: bien. Yo te escucho.

Zak: nada no sé pensaba en todo.

Cloe: ¿y que es todo?

Zak: pues... en nosotros...

Cloe: ¿en que sentido?

Zak: en todo el equipo. De los retos que tenemos por delante y bueno... si ganamos gobernaremos toda la región.

Cloe: estoy segura de que serás un buen rey algún día.

Zak: y tu una reina maravillosa.

Cloe: ya jajaja. Seguro.

Zak: si Cloe.

Cloe: eso es porque me ves con buenos ojos.

Zak: no solo que... demuestras que eres válida para esto.

Cloe: si no fuera válida mis padres no me habrían dado la educación que tengo. Pero no digo eso si no yo como persona.

Zak: pero si eres la persona más buena de todas las que conozco.

Cloe: no intentes halagarme.

Zak: pero si es verdad.

Cloe: gracias al menos por verlo tú así.

Zak: no te menosprecies a ti misma. No pienses que todos lo hacen. No. Nosotros no lo hacemos.

Cloe: lo sé.

Zak: mira se lo que te pasa. La envidia es muy mala y la ignorancia está por encima de todo y la gente busca eso porque son igual de hipócritas. No necesitas ser guapa o estar bien para gustarle a nadie. Eso es muy relativo. A mí me puede gustar una chica que me aporte lo que a mí me hace feliz. No necesito tener un pibonazo en casa.

Cloe: hombre ya lo sé. Yo sé que no soy nada del otro mundo.

Zak: no digas eso. No te taches. Cloe: no me tacho sólo...

Zak: admiro mucho tu modestia pero no es justo que te trates mal a ti misma.

Cloe: ya bueno...

Zak: no pasa nada.

Cloe: no estás cansado.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ha sido un día agotador.

Zak: quieras que no...

Cloe: el aerodeslizador cansa.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: en fin...

Zak: oye de verdad que lo que pasó ayer...

Cloe: ya estás perdonado.

Zak: ¿Por qué tan rápido?

Cloe: veo que no te conformas con poco.

Zak: no solo que me parece raro.

Cloe: Zak, te vuelves loco tu solo.

Zak: quizás tienes razón. ¿En serio aguantas con los ojos cerrados?

Cloe: pues… no lo ves.

Zak: claro que tonto.

Cloe: no solo que te estoy escuchando.

Zak: ah gracias, si no…

Cloe: jajaja. Si estuviera durmiendo no te contestaría.

Zak: eso también.

Cloe: Zak estas delirando jajaja, duérmete ya. Lo que dices no es normal.

Zak: debería.

Cloe: sí que como mañana te tenga que sacar de aquí a rastras.

Zak: pues… seria…

Cloe: ni lo sueñes.

Zak: estaría bien.

Cloe: ya, claro.

Zak: oye somos amigos, ¿no?

Cloe: sí. Nadie ha dicho que no lo seamos.

Zak: ya…

Cloe: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zak: porque a veces es como si…

Cloe: pero si entre nosotros no hay nada más que una amistad fuerte.

Zak: ya…

Cloe: ¿Quién dice que…?

Zak: mmm… ¿Kiet y Fenzy?

Cloe: y que más te da. Si tú sabes lo que hay… no creo que te tengas que creer lo que no es verdad. Digo yo. O a lo mejor eres tú.

Zak: el cansancio será.

Cloe: será eso.

Zak: sí. Como tú dices estoy delirando.

Cloe: ya sabes que lo que quieras me lo puedes contar.

Zak: tranquila que todo lo que tienes que saber lo sabes.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: a veces te veo como ido, demasiado pensativo, no se… ¿estás bien aquí? ¿Y con nosotros?

Zak: tranquila son cosas mías.

Cloe: va dime. Cosas tuyas que los demás saben.

Zak: durante un tiempo me estuve engañando a mí mismo, pero Tänpo me dijo que tenía que aceptarlo.

Cloe: lo de la chica, ¿no?

Zak: sí. Pero el caso es que… es algo demasiado complicado.

Cloe: siempre que sea más complicado es más bonito, o eso dicen.

Zak: ya pero no es eso… no se lo puedo decir.

Cloe: ¿Por qué?

Zak: porque la pierdo, Cloe, por eso.

Cloe: pero… ¿tú crees que ella sería capaz de alejarse de ti?

Zak: no lo sé. Pero todo lo que nos une se rompería y… no soportaría después de decírselo que ella no sintiera lo mismo y mucho menos si hay otra persona de por medio.

Cloe: lo que dices es bastante convincente. Pero no sé, eso eres tú el que tiene que echarle un par de… y arriesgarte. Siempre quedaran los amigos.

Zak: supongo que… tienes razón.

Cloe: eh pero no llores.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: mira no pienses en eso. Seguro que tienes tiempo de pensar con calma lo que quieres hacer pero no te hagas daño a ti mismo. Si la quieres debes luchar por ella. Díselo. Te tendrá en cuenta.

Zak: pero tampoco soy el sustituto de nadie.

Cloe: ya… no es eso si no que si esta confundida o de momento no… a ver si es tu amiga… siente algo por ti de otra manera que a lo mejor resulta que luego es… algo más. Que puede ser, no te digo que no, pero supongo que eso se ve a través de gestos, más que de palabras. Haz cualquier cosa que no haga que a las primeras de cambio que ella sospeche que por tu parte hay algo más. O que lo sospeche pero que no dé pie a un conflicto. Supongo que lo mejor es comprobar si ella cuando está contigo es feliz. Eso es lo primero. Si cuando la miras ves en sus ojos el mismo brillo que ella en los tuyos. Eso es el primer síntoma de que esas mariposas están ahí y que soy consciente de que las sientes hace mucho tiempo. Y además por alguien que es bastante cercano a ti y que digamos que ya tuvisteis un pequeño rocecillo hace algún tiempo.

Zak: es posible.

Cloe: puede ser.

Zak: si no.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: bueno anda… que mañana será otro dia.

Cloe: sí. Eso sí que es verdad.

Zak: supongo que ya entrenaremos o algo.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: Y aprenderemos nuevos poderes quizás.

Cloe: pero no creo que mañana. Será más bien la primera toma de contacto.

Zak: también me gustaría ir un poco a visitar los alrededores.

Cloe: a mí también me gustaría. Dijo Lalith que era impresionante.

Zak: ¿y no lo es? Solo con lo que has visto.

Cloe: si claro. Pero no te puedes quedar en esto solo porque cuando empiece el torneo… habrá menos tiempo.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: mañana descubriremos el paraíso que hay delante de nuestros ojos.

Zak: aunque hay otro tema que me preocupa.

Cloe: ¿Cuál?

Zak: el príncipe de la oscuridad.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: pero…

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: pero…

Cloe: yo digo que no hay que preocuparse demasiado hasta que le veamos. Obviamente demasiada buena espina no da.

Zak: ya. En fin a saber.

Cloe: por eso. No adelantemos acontecimientos. Acabamos de llegar y todavía no hemos hecho nada ni hemos disfrutado nada.

Zak: oye… y… si tú sabes tanto de mi vida privada como es que tú no me cuentas nada.

Cloe: es que no hay nada que contar.

Zak: ¿de verdad?

Cloe: no.

Zak: y dime… como es tu chico perfecto.

Cloe: Zak, ahora eso no.

Zak: vamos Cloe, no seas tímida.

Cloe: otro dia te lo cuento.

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

El destino así lo hizo 29.

Zak:-Cloe no me quiere decir nada. Se le notaba que estaba muy cambiada. Ya no era tan atrevida como antes. Siempre había sido una chica responsable e inteligente con sentido del humor. Pero ahora era otra. Seguía siendo ella pero estaba como más guapa y hasta sonreía más. Ay... esta princesa... la miraba dormir a mi lado. Al juntar las camas aunque durmiéramos en nuestra cama, ella estaba al lado. Dormía plácidamente ya que estaba cansada del viaje, igual que todos incluido yo. Me preguntaba si algún día me armaría de valor y se lo diría todo. Quiero que lo sepa al menos. Por no quedarme con la duda. Tranquilo después de contemplar a aquella bella sirena de olor suave y dulce. De ojos profundos como el océano, de cuerpo perfecto y piernas largas y por supuesto de corazón noble y valiente que es lo más importante. Lo que te hace respetar a la persona y por lo que la quieres al final y al cabo. Contemplándola volví a mi mundo inconsciente-

Cloe: -el día llenaba de luz las cortinas de la habitación. Los demás dormían. El más inquieto durante la noche había sido Zak. Debía haber estado despierto más de la cuenta. Al contacto con él estaba frío, helado y eso que era el príncipe del reino del fuego, aunque en el fondo era un chico normal, un guerrero que se dedicaba a salvar a su pueblo sin importarle morir por ellos. Era humano y eso era lo más importante-

Zak: ¿ya estas despierta?

Cloe: sí. Ha sido una noche digamos placentera.

Zak: se te nota.

Cloe: escucha... ¿es verdad que tardaste mucho en dormir?

Zak: si un poco.

Cloe: ¿y por qué?

Zak: porque hay algo que me preocupa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cloe: lo sé.

Zak: y como lo sabes.

Cloe: porque con solo mirarte se te nota. Sobre todo cuando soy yo.

Zak: crees que no soy sincero contigo.

Cloe: te voy a ser sincera no.

Zak: pero porque.

Cloe: mira lo primero que no quiero es perder nuestra amistad por discutir porque te intento ayudar.

Zak: perdóname. Te prometo que te lo diré cuando tenga la necesidad de contartelo.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: piensas que te has enamorado de la persona equivocada verdad.

Zak: si no sé.

Cloe: tienes un vínculo demasiado fuerte con ella para que todo cambie de golpe.

Zak: sí. Es que esto supone o perderla o que ella sintiera lo mismo. Y sé que no es así.

Cloe: vaya... lo siento.

Zak: no te preocupes no es tu problema.

Cloe: claro. Mira solo quiero que cuando lo necesites que te desahogues aunque no sea conmigo. De todas maneras siempre que me necesites estaré ahi. Además si ella es capaz de huir si se lo dices es que no es de verdad. Supongo que todo no es como queremos.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: además porque crees que debería huir.

Zak: porque nuestra amistad sería insostenible.

Cloe: bueno... no quiero entrar en eso. Yo ya te dije que no lo haría pero si ella si... eso ya... yo solo me conozco verdaderamente a mi misma y yo soy de una manera pero quizás de nada sirve.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: ¿crees que alguien podría enamorarse de mí?

Zak: mmm...

Cloe: lo ves. Hasta tu que eres mi mejor amigo y me conoces mejor que nadie dudas.

Zak: no dudo.

Cloe: si no has dicho nada.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: dudas Zak. Pero no pasa nada.

Zak: piensas que dudo porque dentro de ti estas dudando tu también por eso piensas que los demás dudamos.

Cloe: a lo mejor es verdad.

Zak: supongo que primero tendremos que aceptarnos nosotros mismos si queremos que los demás nos acepten.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: es un consejo de amigo, no.

Cloe: si. Se agradece. Y de verdad siendo asi ella no te quiere.

Zak: eh... no. Me temo que no.

Cloe: bueno... no se quizás tienes que demostrarle más como eres. Seamos sinceros estas muy bien y tienes un gran corazón. Lo tienes todo. Tienes a muchas tías comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Zak: pero el problema es que ninguna es como ella.

Cloe: mmm... interesante. Bueno voy a ver que hacemos.

Fenzy: si yo creo que voy a hacer lo mismo.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: mmm... que aguafiestas que sois.

Zak: anda levanta.

Fenzy: en tu reino también haces lo mismo.

Kiet: si.

Fenzy: en serio.

Cloe: ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Zak: ya pero si todos fuéramos así...

Cloe: si no levantamos el país no lo levanta nadie.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: tio te saco a rastras.

Kiet: ya voy.

Cloe: de verdad estas bien.

Zak: si. No pasa nada.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: esta bien.

Fenzy: vosotros que...

Cloe: que, de que.

Zak: que me estoy perdiendo.

Fenzy: llevas perdido mucho tiempo.

Zak: será eso.

Cloe: ¿perdido?

Zak: tranquila princesa no es nada.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: que hacemos hoy.

Cloe: explorar.

Zak: me parece bien.

Fenzy: me muero de ganas.

Kiet: si. Espero que sea verdad que es genial.

Cloe: algo de verdad si quieres hay.

Kiet: ya eso si.

Fenzy: es otro mundo. No sabes exactamente donde estas.

Cloe: es como un paraíso de vacaciones donde no existe el tiempo.

Zak: si. Donde querría quedarme.

Cloe: desde luego y eso que no hemos visto nada aún.

Kiet: es genial.

Cloe: además aquí podemos disfrutar de nuestro elemento en su máxima potencia.

Zak: si. No he visto nunca el agua tan pura, el aire tan limpio y los árboles tan verdes.

Cloe: y el fuego acogedor de la chimenea por la noche.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: es simplemente...

Fenzy: impresionante.

Cloe: alucinante.

Zak: mágico.

Kiet: asombroso.

Zak: es genial.

Cloe: desde luego.

Fenzy: creeis que aquí se desayuna como en casa.

Cloe: pues ahora te lo digo.

Zak: no creo que sea tan diferente.

Cloe: tranquilos que vamos a vivir bien durante este tiempo que estemos aquí.

Zak: genial.

Fenzy: bien.

Kiet: mmm... hasta diria que esta mejor que alli.

Fenzy: no está mal para empezar.

Cloe: no desde luego que no.

Zak: porque zona empezamos.

Cloe: desde aquí hay un camino que sube al acantilado. Desde allí podemos apreciar unas vistas impresionantes.

Zak: pues vamos.

Fenzy: Cloe tu eres la que sabe llegar hasta allí.

Kiet: deja de ser inteligente de una vez.

Cloe: pero si soy así.

Zak: tendrá que ser lo que ella quiera.

Cloe: bien dicho pero es que cuando se algo tengo que decirlo. Aunque a veces es mejor no molestar a los demás cuando no les interesa.

Zak: no molestas.

Kiet: si solo es una broma.

Cloe: ya lo sé.

Kiet: es como para que los demás no quedemos tan mal.

Cloe: pero no sois tontos.

Zak: ya pero a tu lado...

Cloe: que va.

Fenzy: bueno yo ya estoy.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: igualmente.

Cloe: y yo también.

Zak: vamos.

Lon: todo es demasiado idílico. Yo no encajo con todo esto.

Chronan yat: tranquilo. Todo es acostumbrarse.

Lon: soy el príncipe de la oscuridad.

Chronan yat: y que.

Lon: como y que.

Chronan yat: querido... los participantes están todos aquí. No te tienes que mostrar porque obviamente eres el único humano a parte de ellos. Cloe: el olor a hierba limpia y fresca me encanta.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: te hace volar.

Zak: tú te la fumas o que.

Cloe: no.-le empuje. Pero el me cogió por la cintura- oye...

Zak: mierda. Perdona. En serio yo no quería...

Cloe: tranquilo. No te preocupes. No soy rencorosa.

Zak: no es que no sé porque lo he hecho.

Cloe: y qué más da.

Kiet: hazle caso. No te rayes por algo que no tiene importancia.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: claro. Es por aquí.

Lon: van a subir al acantilado.

Chronan yat: y que. No me digas que ahora te gustaría ser de los suyos.

Lon: no.

Chronan yat: pues entonces.

Lon: en serio necesito divertirme.

Chronan yat: y te divertirás.

Lon: pero digo ahora.

Chronan yat: que iluso. Cuando empiece el torneo es cuando verdaderamente nos divertiremos.

Cloe: se tarda en subir o soy yo.

Kiet: se tarda.

Fenzy: pues a mí no me cuesta nada.

Kiet: porque tú tienes alas.

Fenzy: Jajaja, a veces uno tiene que tener ventajas.

Cloe: no seas mala.

Zak: deja de restregar que tú puedes volar.

Fenzy: chupaos esa pringaos.

Kiet: como te pille...

Fenzy: que me haces.

Kiet: pues...

Fenzy: ves no tienes palabras.

Kiet: no me provoques.

Cloe: mirad chicos. Ya llegamos.

Fenzy: eh, que guay. Voy a ver. ¡Estela tai - sen!

Cloe: cada uno lo que tiene ¿no?

Zak: sí. Esta genial este sitio.

Cloe: sí. Creo que nunca pensé que pudiera haber algo tan bonito por ahí y más si yo podía ir y disfrutar de él.

Zak: eso es verdad. Al fin y al cabo realmente existe.

Cloe: y tanto que existe. A propósito Zak... ahora más que nunca querrías estar con ella, ¿verdad?

Zak: pues... sí que me gustaría. Seguro que estaría tan emocionada como tú.

Cloe: seguro.

Kiet: y si nos montamos un palacete.

Fenzy: y que más.

Zak: woow y esto.

Cloe: no vayas a lo loco.

Zak: tranquila. Anda venid.

Cloe: Yo ahi no subo.

Zak: dame la mano.

Cloe: eh...-la roca formaba un púlpito donde estaba Zak y quería que yo subiera con él-

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: está bien. Pero no dejes que me pase nada.

Zak: nunca haría eso.

Cloe: y como estas tan seguro de eso.

Zak: porque hay ciertas razones por las que no te haría daño.

Cloe: y cuáles son.

Zak: una porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Cloe: y la otra.

Zak: es que hay otra.

Cloe: tú has dicho dos razones.

Zak: si pues solo es una.

Cloe: venga va. O es que no querías decirlo y se te ha escapado.

Zak: no. No es eso.

Cloe: ah ok. -de repente aquella roca empezó a crujir- Zak, dime que no se está moviendo.

Zak: no he sentido nada.

Cloe: pues esto se está moviendo. Vamos corre.

Zak: Cloe que no pasa nada.

Cloe: vamos Zak por dios.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: que hagas el maldito favor de salir de ahí. Que eso se está moviendo y no quiero que pase nada.

Zak: está bien. - subí otra vez. Cloe estaba temblando y medio llorando- pero Cloe...

Cloe: pero Cloe, nada.

Zak: oye que ya no me va a pasar nada.

Cloe: estoy histérica perdida lo sé y lo siento.

Zak: no te preocupes. -de repente sí que se movió la roca y cayó de cuajo-

Cloe: y luego dirás que no tengo razón.

Zak: ah... pues...

Cloe: mejor no contestes.

Fenzy: ahh.

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: alguien nos está atacando.

Kiet: vamos.

Cloe: Fenzy, bloquea el camino.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Ahora Kiet.

Kiet: ¡onda geo - sen!

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Perfecto está despejado. Los hemos despistado pero lo de la roca han tenido que ser ellos.

Zak: yo no paro de oír ruidos.-una fuerza misteriosa nos atacó y nos lanzó al vacío- no.

Cloe: ¡vórtice de agua!

Zak: bien hecho.

Fenzy: gracias porque no podía volar.

Kiet: un tobogán de agua.

Fenzy: ¡vórtice de aire! Así bajamos antes. Combinado con el agua es más ligero y rápido.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: ya hemos llegado a tierra firme.

Zak: y esa flor.

Kido: es el hogar de Danima.

Zak: y tú eres...

Kido: Kido, para serviros.

Zak: ahh. Y quien es Danima.

Danima: ¿me buscáis?

Zak: ehh... sí.

Kido: ella seguirá con vuestro entrenamiento.

Cloe: ah que bien.

Danima: sí. Tänpo me encomendó la misión de ser vuestra maestra al menos hasta que empiece el torneo. Debéis entender que esta región es bonita pero peligrosa.

Zak: lo sabemos.

Fenzy: nos atacaron antes.

Danima: a su debido tiempo. Ahora solo quiero saber quien de vosotros esta dispuesto a ser el líder del equipo.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: va tío.

Zak: ¿yo?

Kiet: sí.

Zak: pues por unanimidad yo.

Danima: bien. Esto es un mapa que os ayudará a cruzar la región y a descubrir nuevos peligros.

Zak: que bien.

Danima: de momento es todo. Nos vemos pronto.

Cloe: mañana querrá decir.

Danima: pronto he dicho. Por la mañana no desde luego.

Zak: nosotros podíamos intentar encontrar a los que nos están atacando.

Cloe: me parece bien.

Fenzy: sí.

Kiet: algo habrá que hacer.

Zak: eso digo yo.

Cloe: mientras sea parte de nuestra formación bienvenido sea.

Zak: claro que lo es.

Cloe: creo que nos está examinando.

Fenzy: claro.

Kiet: para saber lo que necesitamos.

Cloe: espero no hacerlo mal.

Zak: si no haces mal.

Cloe: pero es que siento observada.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: en fin...

Zak: tu piensa que estamos solos, los 4 claro.

Cloe: lo había entendido.

Zak: claro, jeje, que susto te he pegado.

Cloe: idiota...

Zak: eh no te pases princesa.

Cloe: hago lo que quiero.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: y quien me lo impide. Porque tu no.

Zak: es una broma fierecilla.

Cloe: no te pases.

Zak: sigues mal por lo de la roca no.

Cloe: déjalo.

Zak: ¿amigos?

Cloe: si claro. No hemos dejado de serlo.

Zak: de todas formas hemos caido al vacío.

Cloe: ya. Lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: eso si tengo ganas de encontrar a quien puede estar detrás de todo esto.

Lon: buscad, que me encontraréis.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

El destino así lo hizo 30.

Cloe: -lo de la roca me había pasado factura. Me había desvelado varias veces. Me alegro no haber despertado a nadie. Al final caímos al vacío pero gracias a nuestros poderes conseguimos salir ilesos. Todos dormían y fuera hacía frío. Mire a Zak. Dormía tranquilo. No lo había visto tan seguro cuando intento que yo, no intentó, me empujó a estar con él en la roca colgante. Yo tenía mucho miedo y él en lugar de ponerme nerviosa intentó que estuviera lo más calmada posible aunque el miedo me pudo. El caso es que quien es el que nos ataca. Dicen que es el príncipe de la oscuridad, al cual todavía no conocemos y tampoco sabemos cómo es. Y claro eso hacía que el temor creciera-

Zak: Cloe, ¿estás bien?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: no has dormido bien, ¿verdad?

Cloe: ¿pero tú me espías o qué?

Zak: no pero en realidad se te nota mucho en la cara.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que tienes miedo.

Cloe: pero de qué.

Zak: de los ataques.

Cloe: y quién no.

Zak: ya pero quizás eso es lo que quiere. Que mostremos inseguridad.

Cloe: y que hago.

Zak: ser fuerte.

Cloe: es que no lo soy.

Zak: lo eres. Pero a veces te vienes demasiado abajo.

Cloe: seguramente.

Zak: escucha no quiero decirte nada malo. Al contrario es normal tener miedo pero no te preocupes.

Cloe: sabes porque es.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: creo que nuestros poderes no son suficientes.

Zak: por eso estamos aquí. Pero no te preocupes. Danima sabe cuándo y cómo entrenarnos. No tengas prisa.

Cloe: claro cuando casi todos los malditos días no están atacando.

Kiet: todos los días no.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: gracias por poneros en contra de mí.

Zak: oye que no estamos en contra tuya.

Cloe: sí que lo estáis.

Fenzy: no te pongas en contra de ella. Aunque pronto empezaras a darle la razón como a los tontos.

Zak: no te pases.

Cloe: porque vas a tener que darme la razón.

Zak: por nada.

Cloe: si ella lo dice será por algo.

Fenzy: cuando yo lo digo Zak es porque es verdad.

Cloe: así que ocultas algo.

Kiet: pero no es nada malo es mejor Cloe que Zak y tu habéis en privado algún día por si acaso.

Zak:-fulmine a Kiet y a Fenzy con la mirada. Estaba quedando mal delante de Cloe y no quiero perderla por una tontería. Quiero que lo sepa por mí y solo por mí. Yo soy el que la quiere así que... aunque me gustaría hacerlo antes de que se adelante alguien- tú no les hagas caso y punto.

Cloe: está bien. Sinceramente creo que necesitamos más formación para ganar el siguiente torneo.

Zak: es cierto.

Kiet: nuevos poderes estaría bien.

Fenzy: y nuevas armaduras.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: pues espero que sea pronto.

Fenzy: supongo.

Zak: tranquilas seguramente. Ahora hay que asegurarse de que estamos a salvo y que quien sea el que nos está atacando que dé la cara.

Cloe: aunque seamos sinceros no vamos a verle la cara hasta el torneo.

Zak: y si nos está espiando.

Cloe: a veces tengo la sensación de que alguien nos observa.

Zak: pues poco va a saber. No ves que nos aíslan para que podamos entrenar.

Cloe: si pero solo para entrenar.

Zak: escucha no te preocupes.

Cloe: es que no se... esto empieza ser un quebradero de cabeza demasiado grande. El príncipe de la oscuridad solo nos ataca a nosotros.

Kiet: lo hace porque somos los únicos que sabemos vencerle. Si no...

Fenzy: pero aun así sería más fácil atacar a quien pueden hacerle daño realmente.

Cloe: pues por eso mismo. Esto es una locura.

Zak: si lo sé.

Cloe: que es lo que quiere.

Zak: y yo que sé.

Kiet: de momento está todo tranquilo.

Zak: sí. El mapa no registra mucha actividad.

Cloe: supongo que eso significa que podemos estar tranquilos.

Kiet: de momento sí.

Fenzy: mejor. Según tengo entendido al príncipe de la oscuridad no le han dejado salir de casa hasta ahora.

Cloe: y eso.

Fenzy: no lo sé.

Zak: ya es raro.

Kiet: por eso estará tan rabioso.

Cloe: yo en cambio no me quedaría. Él no ha tenido que salir de viaje.

Fenzy: ya pero y si no hubiéramos salido... no nos conoceríamos.

Zak: es verdad. Ni hubiéramos vivido lo que hemos vivido.

Cloe: cierto.

Kiet: esto es un placer.

Fenzy: ya era hora de tener un poco de espacio.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: quizás por eso este tan rabioso.

Cloe: puede. Aunque el torneo es cosa suya.

Zak: ya pero a saber.

Fenzy: se repente es como si no pasara nada.

Belly: chicos, ¿sabéis algo de lo de la plaga?

Zak: que plaga.

Belly: dicen que no muy lejos de aquí, el reino de la oscuridad ha atacado varias regiones y ha transformado a sus habitantes en una especia de ciclopes pero más horribles si cabe.

Cloe: con razón hemos sufrido ataques últimamente.

Belly: muchos de los que aquí se preparan dicen lo mismo.

Zak: gracias por la información.

Cloe: ves te lo dije aquí hay algo raro.

Fenzy: madre mía. Quien no te dice a ti que quiera convertirnos en esas cosas horribles que está fabricando.

Belly: no creo. Para ellos el ganar a un rival lo hacen en el campo. Para que hacerlo a traición si pueden humillarte públicamente.

Zak: eso es lo que les gusta realmente.

Cloe: sí. Gracias Belly. Muy amable.

Zak: pues menos mal que lo sabemos.

Cloe: que estás pensando.

Zak: ver como lo está haciendo. Desenmascararle de una vez.

Cloe: uf. Creo que es demasiado arriesgado.

Zak: si pero si queremos pararle los pies...

Cloe: ya pero es mejor que no. Tú concéntrate en tus cosas y no te preocupes.

Zak: si pero...

Cloe hazme caso. No lo hagas.

Kiet: eso sí no ibas a estar solo.

Fenzy: sí. Íbamos a ir contigo pero hazle caso a Cloe. Es demasiado peligroso.

Cloe: es muy peligroso y si nos pilla por allí.

Zak: ya estás pensando en lo peor como siempre.

Cloe: solo intento ser realista.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: no quiero que te pase nada. Eres mi mejor amigo y... bueno eres importante para nosotros.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: es que no quiero que hagas el tonto.

Zak: tranquila si tú me lo pides no lo voy a hacer.

Cloe: pero eso tiene que salir de ti. No lo hagas porque te lo diga yo.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: de verdad que haría yo sin ti.

Cloe: seguro que todo.

Zak: lo dudo.

Cloe: pues no lo dudes porque es verdad.

Zak: que va te echaría de menos por mucho que me cayeras mal.

Cloe: si hombre.

Zak: sí. Pero por suerte me caes demasiado bien.

Cloe: ya y a mí.

Zak: supongo que es bueno.

Fenzy: tíos mirad.

Zak: que pasa.

Fenzy: creo que tenemos un problema.

Cloe: ahi sale un humo bastante espeso.

Zak: cierto.

Cloe: y si son los seres esos que han creado en el reino de la oscuridad.

Kiet: puede que no estés mal encaminada.

Fenzy: ¡al suelo! -de repente una bola de fuego morado nos pasó rozando- dios de donde ha salido eso.

Cloe: mira.

Zak: oh no.

Kiet: maldita sea y ahora que.

Cloe: por nuestro bien esperemos que no lleguen hasta aquí.

Zak: encima no sabemos cómo pararlos.

Cloe: se acercan.

Zak: rápido tenemos que hacer algo.

Kiet: y que quieres que hagamos.

Cloe: no lo sé.

Zak: tenemos poderes.

Fenzy: usémoslos.

Cloe: sí. Aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

Zak: ¡vamos!

Cloe: oh dios. ¡Visión yao - sen! Zak salta.

Zak: voy. ¡Disparo zet - sen! Sí.

Kiet: pero si no les hacemos nada.

Fenzy: al menos lo hemos asustado un poco.

Cloe: no te creas.

Fenzy: Kiet, desestabilízalos.

Kiet: ¡onda geo - sen!

Cloe: bueno. Al menos...

Zak: esto no es tan fácil.

Fenzy: ¡Cloe detrás tuya!

Cloe: que. ¡No! - caí al suelo-

Zak: ¡no! ¡Cloe! ¿Estás bien?

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: vámonos.

Cloe: ayúdame por favor.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: uf que mareo.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: dios.

Fenzy: ahora cuando lleguemos te tumbas.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: de verdad estas bien.

Cloe: sí. Pero podía estar mejor.

Danima: que os ha pasado.

Cloe: unos monstruos nos atacaron.

Fenzy: creo que son más fuertes de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

Danima: se llaman yakis.

Cloe: yo si me disculpáis…

Danima: que le ha pasado.

Zak: la atacaron por la espalda.

Danima: oh pero estas bien.

Cloe: no del todo pero no ha sido nada.

Danima: vamos dentro.

Cloe: mejor.

Zak: tú no te preocupes. Siéntate.

Cloe: cómo podemos hacer frente a estos bichos.

Danima: estos yakis que habéis visto hoy salvo el último que le ha dado a Cloe son de nivel flojo. Entre el príncipe y su padre están robándoles la energía a los habitantes de las aldeas más humildes y luego de las más ricas. Es como una especie de dopaje.

Zak: eso está condenado en nuestros días.

Danima: si Zak, pero los organizadores del torneo son ellos así que cualquier cosa está permitida.

Cloe: entonces como vamos a vencer.

Danima: cuanta más energía roben, los yakis serán mas fuertes y no bastara solo con los poderes de un solo guerrero, pero si entre dos de ellos unen sus fuerzas podrán vencer.

Fenzy: que guay.

Cloe: pero y cómo vamos a…

Danima: mañana os quiero a primera hora junto a mi hogar. Allí empezara nuestro entrenamiento. Debéis seguir formándoos para vencer a la oscuridad.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: ya era hora.

Zak: por fin.

Danima: sé que os gustaría la noticia.

Cloe: y tanto que sí. Siempre se necesitan buenas noticias en días tan espesos como este.

Danima: ¿todo bien Cloe?

Cloe: si, no os preocupéis.

Zak: supongo que es porque queremos que estés bien.

Fenzy: te quejaras…

Cloe: si yo no me quejo.

Danima: os dejo. Y Cloe acuéstate.

Kiet: tranquila ahora mismo la mandamos a la cama.

Cloe: oye que ya soy mayorcita.

Zak: pero lo hacemos por tu bien.

Fenzy: no seáis tan plastas.

Cloe: ella tiene razón.

Zak: pero si ya sabes que nosotros…

Cloe: a plastas no os gana nadie.

Fenzy: chupaos esa, jajaja.

Kiet: tía y tú no te pases.

Cloe: dejarlo ya. Ya te digo que no voy a tener piedad contra esas fieras sin energía.

Fenzy: bien dicho.

Zak: que rebelde.

Cloe: es que es la única manera de vencer. Hay que ser decisivo.

Kiet: eso es.

Zak: venceremos ya lo veréis.

Cloe: si pero no va a ser un camino de rosas.

Kiet: eso sí que es verdad.

Fenzy: y digo yo para los nuevos poderes se necesitaran nuevas armaduras.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: sí. Además seguiremos conservando los otros pero seguro que son más potentes.

Fenzy: eso sería genial.

Zak: y quien sería el rey si ganamos.

Cloe: tu.

Zak: ¿yo?

Cloe: claro.

Zak: pero yo… no…

Cloe: algún dia serás también rey del reino del fuego. Vete acostumbrando.

Zak: ya pero dirigir una región entera…

Cloe: y tu reino que.

Zak: ya pero…

Cloe: nada.

Zak: pero yo sin mi reina no soy nada.

Fenzy: cuando llegue ese dia ya hablaremos.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Ahora pensemos en lo nuestro. En nuestro entrenamiento. El torneo nos espera. Tenemos que ganar sí o sí. Posiblemente seamos los únicos que podamos vencer.

Zak: ¿tan drástico crees que es?

Cloe: sí. Tänpo ya hablaba de ganar el torneo.

Zak: ya.

Cloe; pues por eso.

Zak: o sea que estamos obligados a ganar.

Fenzy: más o menos.

Kiet: esto de estar obligado a ganar agota demasiado.

Cloe: la presión que tenemos encima.

Zak: tranquilos chicos. Relajémonos por lo menos hasta mañana.

Cloe: mañana será otro dia.

Zak: tú si necesitas cualquier cosa durante esta noche me lo dices.

Cloe: tranquilo voy mejorando poco a poco.

Zak: me alegro.

Cloe: que bien.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: ya lo sé. Es que ha sido un golpe demasiado grande.

Zak: imagínate el mundo sin oscuridad sin que nadie hiciera daño a nadie. Sin dolor.

Cloe: me parece que aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Continuara…


	31. Chapter 31

El destino así lo hizo 31.

Zak:-cuando abrí los ojos, comprobé que Cloe no estaba. Estaba un poco descolocada por el ataque de ayer y se había mareado mínimo dos veces. Salí corriendo no fuera que se hubiera desmayado en medio del salón-

Cloe: -la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Zak estaba alterado. Volvió a cerrar la puerta porque Kiet y Fenzy continuarían durmiendo- ¿estás bien?

Zak: ¡Cloe! Estás bien. Que susto.-la abrace por la emoción- ups… perdón.

Cloe: tran-quilo, no pasa nada. Pero el que no está bien eres tú. ¿Qué pasa?

Zak: no es que como no te he visto dentro y como ayer te desmayaste varias veces a causa del golpe no sabía si te había pasado algo, pero ya veo que estas bien.

Cloe: no me ha pasado nada, descuida. Pero no hace falta que te preocupes por mi tanto.

Zak: tranquila, me gusta hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amiga y creo que los amigos están para eso.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: a lo mejor me estoy pasando un poco, ¿es eso?

Cloe: no, no que va.

Zak: vamos no mientas.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: oye no quiero que pienses mal.

Cloe: ¿y porque tendría que hacerlo?

Zak: por nada.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: ok.

Cloe: oye no te he querido decir nada porque… no sé, esto es asunto mío y tampoco hace falta decirte "voy fuera".

Zak: ya lo sé.

Cloe: Zak, te lo he dicho demasiadas veces… si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo por favor. No te hagas daño a ti mismo, que ya me lo estás haciendo a mí.

Zak: Cloe…

Cloe: olvídame.

Zak: no. No quiero que llores.

Cloe: pero es que… sé qué te pasa algo. No se ya no eres el mismo de antes. Me prometiste que me lo contarías todo y yo confié en ti. Pensaba que eras diferente pero me he equivocado. Pero te digo una cosa o lo sueltas o algún dia vas a explotar. Te he dicho que confíes en mí. No te insistiría tanto si esto no tuviera que ver conmigo, pero sé que lo tiene.

Zak: oh dios… oye escúchame… no llores. Hoy tenemos que empezar a entrenar. Danima nos dijo que teníamos que estar bien. No la fallemos.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: dejalo. Ya no importa.

Zak: sí que me importa.

Cloe: si te importara de verdad le echarías un par… y…

Fenzy: a que vienen esos gritos.

Kiet: tío que desagradables que sois discutiendo.

Fenzy: pensaba que erais más de otras cosas.

Cloe: dejadlo no tiene importancia.

Zak: es verdad. Ahora lo que importa es el entrenamiento.

Fenzy: que ganas.

Kiet: sí. Desde que llegamos aquí no han parado de atacarnos y me gustaría aprender a como parar a esos yakis.

Cloe: y a mí.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: supongo que hay asuntos que pueden esperar.

Fenzy: oye no te preocupes, o deberías.

Cloe: debería.

Fenzy: y eso. No te estarás…

Cloe: a lo mejor. Y yo que sé. No lo sé. Él está cada vez más diferente y ya no sé qué es lo que quiere.

Fenzy: dale tiempo. Supongo que tendrás que saber lo que quieres para cuando él decida que es el momento de decírtelo.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: ¿de verdad te gusta?

Cloe: no lo sé.

Fenzy: va dímelo.

Cloe: y tú que crees.

Fenzy: teniendo en cuenta que cuando él hablaba de "esa chica" a ti se te caían las lágrimas de según tu palabras que los hombres nunca dicen y que seguramente él es el chico perfecto… pues… supongamos que estabas celosa de ti misma… si, digamos que te gusta.

Cloe: joder…

Fenzy: y que hay de malo.

Cloe: es que no lo sé.

Fenzy: te has enamorado del chico rubio y te fastidia que sabiendo que a él le gustas no te lo diga.

Cloe: es que porque tiene tanto miedo…

Fenzy: porque eres su mejor amiga y tiene miedo al rechazo.

Cloe: lo sé. Y yo también tengo miedo al rechazo.

Fenzy: supongo que debéis encontrar un momento en el que podáis… hablar y decíroslo todo.

Cloe: aunque… también me siento demasiado egoísta.

Fenzy: no. Tú no lo tienes claro. O no lo quieres reconocer y él está intentando por todos los medios decírtelo.

Cloe: lo sé. No me gusta verle así.

Fenzy: está claro.

Cloe: pero está claro que no le voy a presionar.

Danima: chicos sentaos.

Zak: ¿aquí?

Danima: claro.

Zak: perfecto.

Danima: bueno chicos escuchadme bien. Yo estaré con vosotros hasta que empiece el torneo. Después volveréis con Tänpo. Yo no puedo estar con vosotros después. Mi estado de salud se resiente por momentos y mejor que descanse.

Zak: es por los yakis verdad.

Danima: en efecto Zak.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Danima: espero recuperarme.

Cloe: tranquila te aseguro que les daremos su merecido a esos bichos y a quien los crea claro.

Danima: pero para eso como os dije ayer la energía de un solo guerrero no es suficiente ya que los yakis cada vez serán dotados de mayor oscuridad y cuanta más energía robe Lon, que es como se llama el heredero del reino de la oscuridad, peor serán en el sentido de que serán más poderosos.

Zak: vaya. Entonces como lo hacemos.

Danima: creo que con esto podréis hacerlo.

Fenzy: -de una de las flores salieron cuatro bolas, cada una tenía un color, azul para Cloe, verde para Kiet, amarillo para Zak y rosa para mi- woow, y esto.

Danima: armaduras de ignis.

Cloe: como mola.

Todos: ¡sen-do-kai!

Zak: ey que guay.

Kiet: las armaduras llevan transmisor.

Fenzy: sí.

Danima: venid aquí. Zak, Kiet, poneros aquí.

Zak: claro.

Danima: chicos entre los dos quiero que liberéis la fuerza duo - sen.

Kiet: genial.

Zak: sí. Pero como funciona.

Danima: ahora disputaremos un combate para que la liberéis. Tenéis que apuntar con el brazalete al pecho del otro. Descubriréis un poder de ataque.

Fenzy: y cuando nos toca a nosotras.

Kiet: chicas… esperad sentadas.

Fenzy: tú cállate.

Kiet: y si no que.

Fenzy: -mandé a Kiet por los aires de una ráfaga de viento-

Kiet: eh eso no vale.

Fenzy: pues lo he hecho.

Cloe: ya basta chicos.

Danima: jugareis por parejas.

Cloe: fácil no ya que tienen que despertar su nuevo poder chicos contra chicas.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: cierto.

Kiet: siento deciros chicas que os vamos a machacar verdad Zak.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: empecemos. Aunque no subestiméis el poder de una chica.

Fenzy: las chicas somos guerreras.

Zak: menos cháchara muñecas.

Fenzy: llámame muñeca otra vez o te enteras.

Kiet: relájate Fenzy.

Fenzy: ten mucho cuidado.

Cloe: bueno que, empezamos.

Danima: sí. Que el sendokai comience.

Fenzy: ¡vamos! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen!-chute y marque el primer kai.

Danima: kai.

Fenzy: bien. Chupaos esa.

Zak: ¡no!

Cloe: pues sí.

Zak: vamos Kiet.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai-sen!

Kiet: ¡escudo coa-sen! Lo siento Fenzy.

Fenzy: ¿Cómo?-me cortó la trayectoria de la estela y volé por los aires, aunque gracias a mis alas pude salvarme-

Zak: ¡disparo zet-sen! Sí.

Danima: kai.

Cloe: bueno no ha estado mal.

Zak: tú tampoco has estado mal.

Cloe: no intentes impresionarme.

Zak: ya lo he hecho.

Cloe: oye…

Zak: es broma princesa.

Cloe: ¿estás bien?

Fenzy: sí.

Zak: Kiet, acabemos con esto.

Kiet: si.-apuntamos con nuestros brazaletes al pecho del contrario. Juntos nos complementábamos muy bien, así que cada vez sentíamos que nuestra energía era más poderosa. Saltamos en el aire y convocamos nuestro nuevo poder-

Zak-Kiet: ¡fuerza duo-sen!

Cloe: woow. –El disparo fue tan potente que el escudo del sen-rok se rompió en un momento, haciendo que los chicos ganaran el combate-

Danima: kai. Y fin del sendokai.

Zak: sí.

Kiet: vaya pasada.

Cloe: enhorabuena chicos.

Fenzy: debo reconocer que ha sido espectacular.

Kiet: al menos lo reconoces.

Fenzy: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Zak: supongo.

Fenzy: oye no te pongas en mi contra.

Zak: yo no he hecho nada de eso.

Fenzy: está bien, pero mejor que no lo hagas.

Cloe: se nota que estáis muy compenetrados.

Danima: cuanto más compenetrados estéis mayor será vuestro disparo. O vuestros poderes en general.

Cloe: ¿hay más técnicas?

Danima: claro.

Cloe: genial. Pero no se las de todas a ellos.

Danima: tranquilas. Ya os llegara el turno.

Fenzy: genial.

Lon: tengo que hacer algo poderoso. Pero el que.

Chronam yatt: podíamos empezar la conquista de los reinos mayores.

Lon: y como hago eso.

Chronam yatt: conquistando a su gente.

Lon: pero eso cómo es posible.

Chronam yatt: si la gente está de tu lado es más difícil que sospechen.

Lon: y de qué manera.

Chronam yatt: conquistando a su princesa.

Lon: a que princesa.

Chronam yatt: solo están las princesas de los reinos del agua y aire, pero donde se puede hacer más daño es en el del agua.

Lon: ¿Por qué?

Chronam yatt: Zak, el príncipe del fuego está enamorado de la princesa del reino del agua, Cloe. Se puede hacer más daño así, cuando encima parece que ella también siente algo por él. Pero no debes mostrarte tal y como eres. Puesto que ellos solo volverán a casa cuando acabe su participación en el torneo debes hacer daño donde más duele.

Lon: de qué manera.

Chronam yatt: preséntate en el reino del agua. Dirígete al palacio de los reyes y háblales de las grandes cualidades de su hija y que te gustaría pedir su mano.

Lon: ¿casarme con ella?

Chronam Yatt: no quieres someter a los reinos mayores desde ahora.

Lon: pero hasta que no gane el torneo…

Chronam yatt: con este matrimonio tendrás también competencias para reinar. Reinaras sea cual sea el vencedor del torneo.

Lon: mmm… me gusta, pero ella… es… digamos que me tendrá que gustar, ¿no?

Chronam yatt: te gustará. Tanto que mataras por tenerla.

Lon: interesante.

Chronam yatt: además el rubio es el líder. Si ganan ellos la región será gobernada por el, y seguramente su reina será ella, Cloe.

Lon: es... tentadora la oferta. Pero como llegara la noticia a Cloe.

Chronam yatt: sus padres le enviaran una carta. Un matrimonio concertado es lo peor que le podía pasar a Cloe.

Lon: lo que empujara a Zak a declararse.

Chronam yatt: cierto. Eso hará que Zak siempre acompañe a Cloe, incluso después a su reino para convencerles de que es la persona que su hija ha elegido. Aunque muerto el perro, muerta la rabia. Lo importante es que todo salga bien.

Lon: me gusta.

Cloe: entonces con estos poderes… podemos derrotar más fácilmente a los rivales, ¿no?

Zak: claro. Se supone que cuanta más fuerza seamos capaces de liberar los dos juntos mayor será el ataque. Pero para eso hace falta una buena compenetración.

Cloe: hombre eso ya lo sé.

Zak: tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.

Cloe: eso espero.

Kiet: hazle caso.

Cloe: está bien.

Fenzy: ganaremos ya lo veras.

Cloe: pero el poder no da la felicidad.

Zak: pero somos príncipes, algún dia reinaremos.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tú tranquila. Estoy seguro de que tendrás a la mejor persona a tu lado. Y si no ya nos tienes a nosotros.

Cloe: supongo que vosotros siempre vais a estar ahí.

Fenzy: tía pues claro. Nos separan pocos kilómetros, podríamos vernos aunque no quisiéramos.

Cloe: supongo.

Kiet: creo que yo me voy.

Fenzy: y yo.

Cloe: está bien.-Kiet y Fenzy se fueron-

Zak: recuerda que somos aliados.

Kiet: eso es cierto.

Cloe: entonces no tengo que preocuparme o… sí.

Zak: no tienes que preocuparte. No estás sola. Estoy… estamos aquí contigo.

Cloe: a veces creo que doy pena en serio.

Zak: no.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: eres demasiado buena que es otra cosa demasiado distinta.

Cloe: bueno si es así…

Zak: que sí.

Kiet: ¿Cuánto crees que van a tardar?

Fenzy: solo ellos lo saben.

Kiet: supongo que no es el tiempo que tarden.

Fenzy: si todavía están buscando lo que quieren.

Zak: ¿estás bien?

Cloe: sí. ¿Por qué?

Zak: no se te veo… apagada.

Cloe: no. No pasa nada.

Zak: está bien. Supongo que te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana.

Cloe: ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

Zak: es que no te acuerdas.

Cloe: para que recordar cosas que para mí no tienen sentido. No hace falta ir pidiendo perdón por nada. Aunque si lo dices es porque para ti ha tenido sentido.

Zak: tengo miedo al rechazo sabes.

Cloe: lo sé. Y yo.

Zak: esto es demasiado complicado.

Cloe: ya. Yo todavía tengo que encontrarme a mí misma y saber qué es lo que quiero de verdad. No sé si… le quiero o no. Da igual.

Zak: no da igual. Y te entiendo.

Cloe: ah sí, y eso.

Zak: porque ella se siente exactamente como tú.

Cloe: qué casualidad.

Zak: supongo.

Cloe: bueno si tanto me parezco a ella cualquier cosa que quieras… bueno ya sabes, puedes hasta ensayar conmigo, jajaja.

Zak: ¿si, no?

Cloe: si dices que se siente igual que yo. Pues quien mejor que yo no…

Zak: ya.

Cloe: a lo mejor no reacciona igual, porque depende de la persona. No somos iguales pero parecidas.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: desahógate. De verdad. No te lo guardes. Es bueno lo que estás haciendo ahora. Habrá cosas que preferirás contárselas a otra persona… no se a Kiet por ejemplo.

Zak: hombre ya, pero de estas cosas el que sabe.

Cloe: pues por eso.

Zak: porque esto es tan complicado.

Cloe: porque es así. Aunque solo una cosa. ¿Has encontrado a la persona perfecta?

Zak: por supuesto.

Cloe: y merece la pena.

Zak: sí. Por eso no quiero que sea demasiado tarde.

Cloe: las cosas buenas siempre se hacen esperar.

Continuara…


	32. Chapter 32

El destino así lo hizo 32.

Cloe:-oí demasiado jaleo y me desperté de un salto-

Zak: Cloe, ¿dónde vas?

Cloe: a...-no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando él me puso la mano en el hombro- está pasando algo. Parece que la gente está alterada.

Zak: voy contigo.

Cloe:-salimos al porche y vimos que Belly estaba alterada. Hablaba con un hombre que no sabíamos muy bien de que especie sería-¿qué pasa?

Belly: Zak, Cloe, me alegro de veros.

Zak: Cloe dice que ha pasado algo.

Belly: el reino de la oscuridad ha atacado una de las aldeas menores.

Zak: maldita sea.

Cloe: y que aldea ha sido.

Belly: la aldea de los marsupiales del bosque.

Cloe: está cerca del reino de la tierra.

Zak: está cercando a los reinos mayores. Hay que decírselo a Kiet y a Fenzy en seguida.

Cloe: crees que trata de hacernos daño antes de tiempo.

Zak: supongo. Pero no debemos alterarnos. Te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quiere.

Belly: Cloe, el chico tiene razón.

Cloe: lo sé.

Lon: siguiente parada el reino del agua. Pero antes quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien.

Esbirro 1: a que te refieres.

Lon: tan guapa que dicen que es y quiero verle al menos la cara.

Esbirro 2: pero si solo vas a conquistar el reino qué más da.

Lon: pero tendré que hacerlo bien no.

Esbirro 1: que más te da.

Lon: y si yo quiero hacerlo tenéis algún problema.

Esbirro 2: no señor.

Lon: entonces vamos.

Zak: Cloe, escucha no va a conquistar nuestros reinos.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: todo va a salir bien.

Cloe: siempre eres tan optimista.

Zak: si eso supone hacer feliz a alguien sí.

Cloe: lo dices por...

Zak: ves has sonreído.

Cloe: supongo que a veces necesitas que alguien te haga sonreír.

Zak: sí. Supongo que te hace falta.

Cloe: ¿a mí?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: pues gracias.

Zak: sé que eres más sentida para estas cosas.

Cloe: ahi tienes razón.

Zak: pero no es malo.

Cloe: no lo sé... a ver por mucho que quiera ser fuerte, hay veces que sinceramente creo que es imposible.

Zak: pero no te hundas.

Cloe: tu chica es afortunada de tenerte.

Zak: espero estar haciendo lo posible para que ella piense así.

Cloe: lo haces créeme.

Zak: a veces hablar contigo es como hablar con ella.

Cloe: bueno supongo que nos parecemos. Pero no te confundas. No le rompas el corazón.

Zak: tranquila. Ella es y siempre será la dueña de mi corazón.

Cloe: eso está bien.

Zak: creo que somos diferentes.

Cloe: así es más divertido.

Zak: sí. Ella es más seria. Pero también es capaz de hacerte reír.

Cloe: que es lo que te hace reír de ella.

Zak: que a veces no parezca ella misma. Que intente provocarte. Es divertido porque se transforma y lo hace bien jajaja.

Cloe: interesante.

Zak: sí. Mucho. Pero creo que... ahora está más tranquila.

Cloe: quizás porque antes no la conocías lo suficiente.

Zak: a lo mejor es eso.

Cloe: seguramente. Supongo que al principio nos mostramos de una manera cuando somos de otra. Dejamos lo mejor para el final.

Zak: las mujeres sois mucho de hacer eso. Pero en realidad nos gusta.

Kiet: hola chicos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fenzy: sí. Es verdad que habéis salido.

Zak: sí. Veréis. El reino de la oscuridad ha atacado a los marsupiales del bosque.

Kiet: eso está en los aledaños de mi pueblo.

Fenzy: nos están rodeando.

Zak: tenemos que ir urgentemente.

Cloe: vamos a ir hasta allí.

Danima: yo os transportare.

Cloe: Danima, ¿qué está pasando?

Danima: Lon está atacando a los pueblos menores. Está robando su energía. Los está convirtiendo en yakis.

Zak: podemos liberarlos.

Danima: sí. Ya conocéis la fuerza duo-sen. Para esta misión será suficiente.

Kiet: vamos.

Danima: ¡masara sen-transportex!

Kiet: chicos. El pueblo de la tierra se encuentra a 20 kilómetros de aquí. Estos son los reinos menores que nos acompañan en nuestra región.

Cloe: esta todo arrasado.

Zak: esto no me gusta.

Fenzy: tampoco pueden estar demasiado lejos.

Zak: las pisadas.

Cloe: mira a ver el mapa.

Zak: oh, oh...

Cloe: que pasa.

Zak: estamos rodeados.

Cloe: maldita sea.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen!

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! El de en medio va a salvar y los de los lados intentarán saltar por encima del escudo.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Zak salta. Rápido.

Zak: Kiet, Fenzy ocuparos de los laterales. ¡Disparo zet - sen! Sí. Uno fuera.

Cloe: allí viene uno. ¡Destello nu - sen! Sí.

Zak: bien hecho.

Fenzy: ¡tornado go - sen! El de la derecha ha sido neutralizado.

Zak: Kiet, hagamos la fuerza duo - sen.

Kiet: vamos.

Cloe: tuya Zak.

Zak-Kiet: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Cloe: genial.

Fenzy: bien.

Kiet: todos neutralizados.

Lon: maldita sea.-de repente vi a Cloe. Tenía como objetivo conquistar su reino, haciendo un compromiso con sus padres por ella. Efectivamente era preciosa. De repente el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Esto era un problema serio-

Cloe: ey porque lo haces.

Zak: porque hemos ganado. Es mi forma de felicitaros por el trabajo que hemos hecho.

Cloe: ah claro.

Lon: si esos dos idiotas se juntan puede ser el fin.

Esbirro 1: porque.

Lon: sus reinos se anexionarían y serían mucho más poderosos.

Esbirro 2: y que piensas hacer.

Lon: muy fácil. -en un chasquido de dedos me transforme en el conde de watersprings, reino cercando al de ella y hasta allí me dirigí-

Marsupilius: Kiet, hijo de la tierra, gracias por liberarnos.

Kiet: querido amigo ya sabes que es un placer para mí y mis compañeros. Os presento. Zak, hijo del fuego, Cloe, hija del agua y Fenzy, hija del aire.

Cloe: encantada.

Zak: lo mismo digo.

Fenzy: el placer es mío.

Marsupilius: gracias de nuevo.

Kiet: nos tenemos que marchar. Otra vez será.

Marsupilius: claro. Cuando acabe el torneo.

Mientras en el reino del agua, los reyes atendían asuntos de estado.

Rey agua: creo que la decisión de Cloe de casarse por amor es absurda.

Reina agua: no es absurda. No me arriesgare a perder a Cloe por no dejarle vivir su vida con quien ella elija.

Rey agua: no se trata de eso. Si no de que es la futura reina.

Reina agua: ya pero y su felicidad como esposa y como madre.

Conde de watersprings: siento interrumpir señores.

Rey agua: quien te ha dejado entrar.

Conde de watersprings: vengo por el asunto de su hija. Ha llegado a mis oídos que quieren a alguien capaz de formar un buen tándem.

Rey agua: así es.

Reina agua: creo que llegas en mal momento. Ella no está aquí para atender tu visita.

Conde de watersprings: está participando en un torneo para liberar al reino de la oscuridad.

Rey agua: así es.

Reina agua: y si ganan se convertirán en reyes de la región.

Rey agua: pero el líder es el heredero del fuego.

Reina: eso es cierto. Pero Cloe tendrá responsabilidades.

Conde de watersprings: no quiero ser pretencioso pero junto a mí no le faltará de nada.

Rey agua: pretende hacer alianza con nosotros.

Conde de watersprings: porque no. Este es el reino mayor de la región del agua y yo soy un noble con contactos.

Rey agua: es suculenta la oferta pero lo pensaremos.

Reina agua: nuestra hija es complicada.

Conde de watersprings: me acostumbrare.

Rey agua: hagamos un trato.

Conde de watersprings: el que usted diga.

Rey agua: tenemos pendiente la anexión de unos terrenos en la costa este de la región. Si consigue que haya acuerdo mañana entonces hablaremos.

Conde de watersprings: perfecto.

Reina agua: no sé si es buena idea.

Rey agua: a tiempo siempre estamos.

Mientras tanto en masara...

Cloe: por fin llegamos.

Belly: Cloe ha llegado una carta para ti.

Cloe: de quien es.

Belly: de tu padre.

Cloe: ahhhh... muchas gracias.

Zak: veamos que es.

Cloe: no sé qué es lo que quiere. Veamos.

_Querida hija,_

_Queremos que sepas que hemos iniciado un importante acuerdo para mejorar la vida del reino y la tuya por su puesto pensado en tu futuro como reina. Pronto sabrás más. _

Zak: tampoco deja demasiado claro lo que quiere.

Cloe: mira mientras no sea un matrimonio de conveniencia...

Zak: crees que tus padres harían algo así.

Cloe: no. Pero...

Zak: que.

Cloe: que son reyes Zak. Solo quieren lo mejor para el reino.

Zak: aun no es oficial. No dice nada de ningún compromiso.

Cloe: sea lo que sea hay que pararlo.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

El destino así lo hizo 33.

Cloe: dios esto es horrible. Dime que esto no está pasando.

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: que, que pasa. Que va a haber una boda eso es lo que pasa.

Zak: Cloe, no va a ver ninguna boda. En esa carta no pone nada de eso.

Cloe: no pero me temo que eso que va a hacer mi padre que va a ser tan bueno para mi futuro como reina que va a ser si no sellar un maldito compromiso que jamás aceptaré.

Zak: crees que es capaz de hacerte eso. Eres su hija.

Cloe: es el rey.

Zak: escucha princesa tranquilízate. No va a pasar nada.

Cloe: que me tranquilice. Pero... tú de que vas. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tengas una vida perfecta. Que tengas a la chica de tus sueños. Que la quieras y seguramente ella te querrá a ti.

Zak: no me toques ese tema.

Cloe: claro tú vas a tener la vida que quieres y yo... estoy acabada.

Zak: no voy a tener la vida que quiero sabes.

Cloe: y eso porque.

Zak: porque... no es asunto tuyo.

Cloe: ah claro, es eso, pues comételo tu sólo.

Zak: cuando llegue el momento te lo diré. Te dije que te lo contaría todo a su debido tiempo.

Cloe: si claro. Haz lo que quieras.

Zak: vamos Cloe. Intento ayudarte.

Cloe: y como.

Zak: diciéndote que no te adelantes a lo que no sabes.

Cloe: hoy vendrá otra carta con la decisión final. Y no espero nada bueno.

Zak: y aunque fuera así. Ellos no pueden obligarte a algo que tú no quieres.

Cloe: pues ya lo están haciendo.

Zak: y que piensas hacer.

Cloe: enfrentarme a ellos y quizás tenga que renunciar a ser la heredera pero no me importa. No voy a estar donde no se me quiere ni donde no soy feliz.

Zak: pero no puedes hacer eso.

Cloe: sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: tranquilo. Hasta que no llegue el momento no sé qué haré y ahora vamos. Que tenemos que entrenar.

Zak: tienes razón. Y no te alteres.

Cloe: claro. Y dime una cosa si tuviera que casarme si o si... tu qué harías.

Zak: yo... pues...

Cloe: no contestes. En realidad eso me da esperanza.

Zak: como.

Cloe: que sé que intentaras ayudarme pase lo que pase.

Zak: Cloe, eso siempre.

Cloe: lo sé.

Danima: ya estáis aquí.

Zak: sí. Cuéntanos.

Danima: el otro día hicisteis la fuerza duo - sen Kiet y tú. Bien pues ahora quiero enseñaros otro de los poderes. El muro duo - sen.

Kiet: y quien son los elegidos.

Danima: Fenzy y tu Kiet.

Kiet: guay.

Fenzy: y contra quien luchamos.

Danima: he invitado a unos amigos míos para que luchen con vosotros. Ellos son... los kiwuns.

Kido: sacerdotisa ya estamos aquí.

Danima: ¡Kido me alegro de veros!

Kido: el placer es mío. Y veo que las cosas bonitas abundan por aquí. Que tal preciosa.

Cloe: es...a mí...

Kido: claro guapa.

Zak: tranquilo no la agobies.

Kido: un momento estoy interrumpiendo algo.

Cloe: como que.

Kido: él y tu...

Zak: creo que ha habido un error.

Kido: oh vaya sois tímidos. Tranquilos si necesitáis hablar de vuestras cosas...

Cloe: oye podemos empezar.

Kido: claro.

Keenan: Kido no seas tan semental.

Kido: esa chica tiene algo especial.

Cloe: en serio.

Fenzy: nunca he conocido a nadie tan directo como él.

Cloe: en fin.

Fenzy: en serio Cloe eres una latin lover.

Zak: jajaja es verdad.

Cloe: dejarlo.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Danima: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Sí.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: genial.

Kido: vamos chicos.

Cloe: mia.

Kido: preciosa a quien prefieres a mi o al rubio.

Cloe: como.

Kido: lo siento guapa. Tu tiempo de respuesta ha terminado.

Cloe: ehh.

Kido: tarde.

Cloe: no. Ahora verás. ¡Destello nu - sen! Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: eso es.

Kido: mía.

Fenzy: vamos Kiet.

Kiet-Fenzy: ¡muro duo - sen!

Kiet: ala que guay.

Fenzy: sí.

Keeway: eso también sabemos hacerlo nosotros.

Zak: Kiet, hagamos la fuerza duo - sen.

Cloe: que solicitado jajaja.

Kiet: has visto.

Zak-Kiet: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Keenan-Keeway: ¡muro duo - sen!

Cloe: ¡Zak, Kiet vamos!-afortunadamente rompieron el muro y el do entro en el sen - rok- sí.

Fenzy: genial.

Kido: debo reconocer que sois fuertes.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: vosotros también sois buenos.

Kido: gracias princesa.

Cloe: a vosotros.

Mientras en el reino del agua...

Conde de watersprings: majestad... traigo buenas noticias.

Rey agua: le escucho.

Conde de watersprings: verá hay acuerdo.

Rey agua: en serio.

Conde de watersprings: aquí le traigo el contrato.

Rey agua: ¡cariño!

Reina agua: sí.

Rey agua: hay acuerdo.

Conde de watersprings: pero el contrato solo será suyo si antes me concede la mano de su hija.

Reina agua: creo que eso hay que pensarlo.

Rey agua: no hay nada que pensar. Acepto. Cuando ella vuelva cerraremos el compromiso.

Conde de watersprings: perfecto.

Belly: señorita Cloe.

Cloe: dígame Belly.

Belly: esta últimamente demasiado solicitada.

Cloe: otra carta.

Zak: vamos a ver que es.

Cloe: me temo que posiblemente ya lo sepamos. Belly gracias. Hablamos otro día.

Belly: como guste señorita.

Zak: no te alteres.

Cloe: tengo miedo.

Zak: ábrela.

Cloe: está bien.-abrí la carta y la leí rápidamente pero en realidad solo repare en la palabra más temida por mi "compromiso nupcial"-¡no, no, no!

Zak: Cloe cálmate.

Cloe: Zak mis padres me han destrozado la vida.

Fenzy: lo siento.

Cloe: quiero morir.

Zak: cálmate te vas a poner mala.

Cloe: no puedo. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Zak: no digas eso.

Cloe: se acabó.

Zak: Cloe, no va a haber boda te lo digo en serio.

Fenzy: y si... están manipulando a tus padres.

Kiet: ellos no harían eso.

Cloe: y si de ser así quien podría ser.

Zak: no lo sé.

Cloe: malditos negocios. Seguro que alguien ha ido a prometerles algo. Mi padre negocia. Hace tratos con unos con otros...

Zak: pone que es un conde de la región.

Cloe: pero yo no quiero eso.

Zak: lo sé.

Cloe: yo quiero a la persona a la que veo y no pienso que es rey ni príncipe ni nada si no alguien normal. Una persona que me hace olvidarme de todo.

Zak: y existe.

Cloe: por supuesto que existe.

Zak: entonces...

Cloe: tengo que hablar con él. Sé que el siente lo mismo pero no sé por qué no se atreve a decírmelo.

Zak: tranquila. Estoy seguro de que cuando le expliques todo lo sucedido...

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: ten por seguro que no hay boda.

Cloe: además no le conozco ni se cómo es.

Kiet: tranquila. Cuando acabe el torneo vamos todos para allá y acabamos con el tirano.

Cloe: estoy segura de que no es trigo limpio.

Zak: no pienses en esto. No te castigues. No va a haber boda. Lo primero es recuperarte para poder hablar con el chico al que quieres.

Cloe: sí. Tengo muchas ganas.

Zak: pues entonces. - me miró con su mirada dulce y su pequeña pero preciosa sonrisa. Yo estaba nervioso. Era el momento en el por fin le diría lo que siento. Supongo que todo iría bien ya que de la forma en la que hablaba y de cómo me miraba últimamente... eso era buena señal-

Lon: perfecto. Todo está saliendo perfecto.

Continuará...


	34. Chapter 34

El destino así lo hizo 34

Zak:-llegamos a la habitación. Cloe estaba metida en su cama. No se le veía ni la cabeza aunque se le oía sollozar levemente- Cloe...

Fenzy: Cloe... no llores.

Kiet: esto no se merece que llores.

Zak: va venga no estés así. -pero de ella sólo salía un llanto desconsolado que indicaba que se había derrumbado hasta lo más profundo del abismo de la incomprensión. Solo podía volver a subir. Ya no podía estar más mal de lo que estaba- Cloe deja de llorar así. Nos estás preocupando.

Cloe: dejadme por favor.

Fenzy: Cloe, tranquila. No va a haber boda y tu lo sabes.

Cloe: yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

Zak: Cloe, no la va a haber. Cuando acabe el torneo iremos todos al reino del agua para impedirlo.

Kiet: si sigues llorando así te vas a poner mala. Tienes suerte de que hoy puedas descansar pero no puedes caer así.

Zak: él tiene razón.

Cloe: mi vida no tiene sentido.

Zak: Cloe... va no digas eso.

Cloe: es verdad.

Kiet: no.

Fenzy: a mí me da que todo es una trampa.

Zak: pero de quien.

Kiet: de alguien que realmente lo que quiere no es Cloe si no... su reino.

Cloe: lo que me faltaba por oír.

Zak: maldita sea.

Cloe: y quien ha podido ser.

Zak: pensad. Quien es el que quiere destruirnos. Conquistarnos.

Kiet: el que ha creado todo esto.

Fenzy: el reino de la oscuridad.

Cloe: me estáis diciendo que el rey del reino de la oscuridad le ha mandado al príncipe que la mejor manera de conquistar los reinos mayores poco a poco es... casándose conmigo para acceder al trono.

Zak: no lo podrías haber dicho mejor.

Cloe: y como es que mis padres no se han dado cuenta de eso.

Zak: están engañados. Como si no hubieran aceptado.

Cloe: oh no. Pues... hay que pararlo como sea. De esta manera si pierde el torneo seria la forma de asegurarse la victoria.

Kiet: exacto.

Cloe: oh dios. Esto es peor que lo de antes. Mis padres van a propiciar nuestra destrucción.

Zak: no lo harán. Además ya hemos dicho que no va a haber boda.-Cloe que por un momento parecía la persona que siempre había sido, volvió a caer en el llanto. Ahora lloraba más si cabe. Estaba destrozada. El pensar que el reino de las tinieblas había organizado toda esta pantomima a Cloe la dejaba malherida. Sus ilusiones, retos, todo por lo que luchaba para ella ya no tenía sentido y yo temía que cometiera una locura. Hoy era dia libre y una de mis prioridades era decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y que me enfrentaría a sus padres con tal de hacerles entrar en razón y evitar una fatídica boda que nadie, ni ella, ni nosotros ni sus padres querrían- oye lo importante de todo esto es que seas fuerte.

Cloe: tienes razón. Aunque no sé si podré hacerlo.

Zak: eres fuerte princesa. Lo harás.

Cloe: escucha.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: puedes escribirle a mi padre y decirle que no siga adelante pero que deje todo como esta si no Lon, que creo que así se llama sospechara de que no se está cumpliendo el acuerdo y puede atacarnos.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: a ti. Y ahora descansa.

Kiet: sí.

Fenzy: nosotros estamos a tu lado. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírnoslo. A cualquiera.

Cloe: claro. -me volví a acurrucar en la cama. Mis amigos habían dado en el clavo. Eran unos genios. Observé a Zak. Su expresión era de serenidad pero de tristeza a la vez. Estaba dolido por algo- ¿todo bien?

Zak: tranquila. Sí.

Cloe: genial.

Zak: escucha... mañana podíamos hablar.

Cloe: sí. Cuando tú quieras.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: ya sabes que lo que quieras me lo puedes contar.

Zak: sí. Claro.

Cloe: pues mañana hablamos.

Zak: por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente...

Zak: vamos a dejarla un poco.

Fenzy: claro. No hay ninguna prisa.

Zak: voy a escribirle a su padre.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: sobre...

Zak: Cloe me pidió ayer que hablara con su padre. Que ella ahora mismo no se encuentra demasiado bien.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: así que manos a la obra.

Kiet: le dirás lo que sientes.

Zak: me gustaría.

Fenzy: tranquilo Romeo. Lo conseguirás.

Zak: voy a escribirle.-dice así-

_Estimado rey del reino del agua,_

_Primero de todo me presento, soy Zak, heredero del fuego y compañero de su hija en esta importante misión. Su hija me ha pedido que le escriba para contarle que hemos descubierto que la persona que se presentó en su palacio haciéndose pasar por el conde de watersprings es en realidad el príncipe de la oscuridad. Solo quiere acceder al trono de la manera quizás más fácil ya que siendo derrotado sus planes se truncaran. De momento a él no le diga nada. No queremos que sospeche. Su hija no está pasando por su mejor momento al conocer la noticia del enlace por eso me ha dicho que le escriba yo. _

_Le pido con todo el respeto del mundo que reconsidere esa oferta._

_Atentamente, _

_Zak._

Fenzy: esta genial. Ya que estas haberle puesto...

Zak: no puedo. Eso ahora mismo es contraproducente y más a su padre.

Kiet: bueno.

Zak: voy a dejarla en el buzón.

Cloe: hola chicos. Y Zak.

Kiet: dejando la carta que le ha escrito a tu padre.

Cloe: ah genial. Espero que reaccione.

Zak: ya estoy aquí. Hola Cloe.

Cloe: hola Zak.

Zak: todo bien.

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: esperemos que tu padre reaccione.

Cloe: seguro que lo hará. No hay nada más sagrado que su reino.

Zak: eso es verdad. Ya se lo he escrito. También le he advertido que no le diga nada a Lon.

Cloe: perfecto. Gracias.

Zak: a ti princesa.

Cloe: no. No me las des por dios.

Zak: que sí.

Cloe: me halagas pero no hace falta.

Zak: lo que tú digas pero es la verdad.

Cloe: está muy bien que me digas cosas bonitas pero no es necesario.

Zak: está bien. Oye luego hablamos.

Cloe: si claro. No te preocupes.

Zak: ok.

Cloe: ya me dices tú.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: que piensas hacer.

Zak: decirle que venga al claro del bosque.

Kiet: interesante.

Zak: solo quiero hablar con ella. Decírselo todo por fin.

Kiet: si por que llevas mucho tiempo así.

Zak: desde que la besé aquella vez no he podido quitármela de la cabeza.

Kiet: ya va siendo hora de que se lo digas.

Zak: la verdad es que sí.

Cloe: que crees que es lo que tanta urgencia tiene Zak por contarme.

Fenzy: no lo sé.

Cloe: a saber...

Zak: Cloe...perdona...

Cloe: no te preocupes. Dime.

Zak: si puedes venir al claro del bosque después.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: es que quiero hablar contigo y cuanto antes lo haga mejor.

Cloe: claro. Tu tranquilo. Allí estaré.

Zak: gracias.

Fenzy: vaya sí que tiene prisa.

Cloe: me está mosqueando.

Fenzy: esta como si no hubiera mañana.

Cloe: ahora lo averiguaremos. Me voy.

Fenzy: suerte.

Cloe: gracias. -fui corriendo hasta el claro del bosque donde estaba el- Zak, ya estoy aquí. Que pasa.

Zak: hola. Si bueno yo...

Cloe: si.

Zak: esto es demasiado delicado.

Cloe: bueno depende de lo que sea.

Zak: bueno a ver como empiezo. Supongo que cuando conoces a una persona a veces te das cuenta de cosas y otras que aunque quizás no querías que pasaran pero ahí están.

Cloe: bueno eso pasa.

Zak: supongo que cuando empiezas a conocer a la persona, a pasar tiempo con ella florece la amistad.

Cloe: por supuesto. Somos amigos.

Zak: los mejores supongo.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: pero a veces pasan cosas de las que por una parte no estas orgulloso pero yo ahí me di cuenta de que a veces quieres más. No te conformas solo con estar con ella. No sé si me sigues.

Cloe: si claro. O sea que lo del lago lo sentiste de verdad.

Zak: perdóname pero sí. Pero no quería hacerte daño. Pero luego sabes que lo pase mal aquella noche y todo porque realmente lo había sentido.

Cloe: Zak yo no tenía ni idea de que...

Zak: lo sé tranquila.

Cloe: dios esto es demasiado...

Zak: ya... después de aquella noche traté de olvidar todo lo que pasó por el bien de los dos pero no pude. Sabía que tarde o temprano te lo tendría que decir, aunque me rechazaras, aunque me dijeras que no, por eso me inventé lo de la chica. A veces tenemos que vivir con la duda pero a veces es imposible y explotas. Y créeme prefiero que sepas que ahora mismo mi relación contigo pasa por un momento en el al decirte esto es o perderte o que sea algo más.

Cloe: Zak, te dije que nunca me ibas a perder. Pasará lo que pasara. Además he de decirte algo.

Zak: el que.

Cloe: leí tu carta. O lo que escribiste respecto a mí. Lo que se supone que sería lo que me estás diciendo ahora pero puesto por escrito.

Zak: entonces sabias que yo...

Cloe: sí. Supongo.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Zak: sí que pasa. Qué vergüenza tuviste que pensar.

Cloe: que va. Me sorprendió. O bueno muchas veces aunque fuera indirectamente hemos hablado de eso. Te dije que se lo demostraras, obviamente no te iba a decir que lo sabía todo.

Zak: te lo he demostrado.

Cloe: supongo que cuando sabiendo que eres tu aunque tú no sepas que yo lo sé, pero ya has visto que no te he rechazado en ningún momento ni alejarme de ti. Al contrario. He intentado acercarme más a ti para ayudarte. Es verdad que entonces cuando lo del lago no sentía nada. Solo quería tu amistad. Quizás que me conocieras más.

Zak: ya lo sé. Pero hubo cosas que no me dejaban respirar.

Cloe: en serio.

Zak: no sé eras tú, tu manera de hacer las cosas. No sé.

Cloe: ay que ver. Es que tú te montas unas cosas...

Zak: a lo mejor no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

Cloe: no, eso no es verdad.

Zak: no sé...

Cloe: oye que estos nervios son normales.

Zak: no.

Cloe: oye...

Zak: lo siento. Pero...

Cloe: venga... no te había visto así nunca.

Zak: cuando hemos descubierto que os han tendido una trampa y que la boda no se va a celebrar, fuera como fuera, el que no haya boda es para mí...

Cloe: Zak... pero si yo no te merezco. Cuando te dije que no iba a ver nadie como tú, era verdad. Pero en ese momento no sabía que realmente podías llegar a ser tú el que me hiciera sentir... así, especial. Me di cuenta desde que lo supe. Cuando quizás fue por accidente.

Zak: un poco por accidente no crees.

Cloe: quizás como todo lo nuestro.

Zak: pues puede ser. Oye mira el lado positivo seguro que mañana el poder que queda seguro que te lo enseña a ti así que elige bien con quien lo haces.

Cloe: si tú mismo sabes con quien lo haría.

Zak: ah sí.

Cloe: sí. Además si no me hubieras dicho nada supongo que mañana no saldría.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: supongo que hay que estar lo suficientemente compenetrados para que resulte.

Zak: y crees que lo estamos eh.-la abracé. Tenerla cerca era genial. Era mágico- eres genial. Lo sabias verdad.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: yo creo que sí.

Cloe: lo que tú digas.

Zak: oye para mí sí.

Cloe: si para ti soy especial me alegro. Deja de comerme la oreja.

Zak: y si no quiero.

Cloe: que petardo eres.

Zak: oye y que soy para ti.

Cloe: -mi risa floja y los besos en la mejilla, que no me había dado ningún pico aunque quería hacerlo y no me dejaba pensar. Me volví hacia él-el idiota que me hace la mejor persona y del que poco a poco me ido enamorando- Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho-

Zak: oye... que pasa que los besos los cotizas caros, burbuja.

Cloe: oye no empieces llamita.

Zak: eh no empecemos.

Cloe: calla.-le di un beso cuando iba a decir algo así que se calló y se relajó- escucha. Me gustaría que esto de momento esto lo lleváramos en secreto. Ya habrá un momento en el que se lo digamos.

Zak: lo que quieras.

Cloe: por favor.

Zak: vale. No te preocupes.

Cloe: gracias. No sé es que prefiero centrarme en el torneo. No es que no quiera empezar contigo si no que no es el momento de decir nada.

Zak: lo sé.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: no me las des.

Cloe: esta noche... mantente en tu sitio.

Zak: uy no se...

Cloe: por favor.

Zak: lo que tú quieras princesa.

Fenzy: hombre ya habéis vuelto.

Zak: pues sí.

Fenzy: cuenta, cuenta.

Zak: no hay nada que contar.

Fenzy: yo creo que sí.

Zak: no.

Cloe: tranquilos no ha pasado nada solo que si mañana tenemos que hacer el último poder juntos seguramente... pues había algo que teníamos que hablar y ya está.

Fenzy: sí, sí. Os la guardo eh.

Cloe: guárdala para otro día.

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

El destino así lo hizo 35

Lon: ¡no quiero estar más a las órdenes de nadie! Llevo siendo súbdito de mi propio padre toda la vida.

Esbirro 1: tranquilo señor. Serás rey pronto. Podrás someter a todo el mundo.

Lon: solo si gano el torneo.

Esbirro 2: pero no se iba a casar con esa chica.

Lon: eso primero. Y su corona es lo primero que pasara a ser mia.

Esbirro 1: no lo dudo.

Lon: someteré a todo el mundo.

Belly: a que viene esa cara de felicidad.

Cloe: buenos días.

Belly: estas preciosa o me lo parece a mí.

Cloe: que va. Solo es que he dormido bien porque tengo entrenamiento.

Belly: seguro. No será que estas enamorada.

Cloe: mmm... se puede decir que... sí.

Belly: ves si es que se te nota.

Fenzy: Cloe, vamos. Que tenemos que entrenar.

Cloe: voy. Pronto hablamos.

Belly: cuando quieras.

Cloe: lo siento. -llegamos al campo de entrenamiento y allí estaban Danima, Zak y Kiet- ya estamos aquí.

Danima: sentaos chicas.

Zak: donde estabais.

Cloe: hablando con la recepcionista.

Zak: ahhhh, me alegro.

Kiet: genial.

Danima: como ya sabéis Zak, Kiet hicisteis la fuerza duo - sen, un poder de ataque y tu Fenzy con Kiet el muro duo - sen, un poder defensivo. Pues bien, os voy a enseñar el relámpago duo - sen que es un poder de agilidad. Cloe, tu eres la guerrera idonea para ese poder y ya sabes que tiene que acompañarte el guerrero con el que estés más compenetrada.

Cloe: perfecto.

Danima: quien es.

Cloe: pues... supongo que... Zak.

Danima: disputareis un combate para que podáis despertar el nuevo poder.

Fenzy: y contra quien luchamos.

Danima: contra mí.

Cloe: si venga.

Zak: vamos será divertido.

Cloe: ¿divertido?

Zak: por supuesto.

Cloe: bueno... aparte de combatir habrá que pasarlo bien.

Zak: claro. Si se pasara mal...

Cloe: tampoco es una fiesta.

Zak: ya lo sé.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: claro.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Danima: ¡masara sen- fracta!

Cloe: woow. Es genial.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! - me acerqué al sen-rok y marqué- bien.

Zak: sí.

Fenzy: así se hace.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: oye que no es para tanto. ¡Cuidado que se escapa!

Danima: ¡ignis sen-borea!

Zak: y ahora que pasa.

Cloe: oh no.-empezaron a salir ramas del suelo- ¡no!-aprovechando que las ramas nos estaban atacando Danima empató el combate-

Fenzy: genial atacados por un equipo de geranios.

Zak: Cloe, hagamos el relámpago duo - sen.

Cloe: sí. -los dos nos dispusimos a hacer el relámpago duo - sen-

Zak: ahora.-apunté con el brazalete hacia Cloe y ella hizo lo mismo-

Zak-Cloe: ¡relámpago duo...!

Cloe: -falló- porque ha fallado.

Zak: no lo sé.

Cloe: a lo mejor... es que no... Funciona.

Zak: el que no funciona.

Cloe: lo de ayer.

Zak: eh venga no digas eso.

Cloe: y entonces porque no ha funcionado.

Zak: volvamos a intentarlo.

Kiet: mientras habláis acaban de meternos otro kai.

Fenzy: no sé porque no han de funcionar.

Zak: vamos a intentarlo.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: a ver si va ser porque esta mañana los besos brillan por su ausencia.

Cloe: déjate de bromas. -le di un beso- veamos si con esto sirve.

Zak: ves justo lo que necesitaba.

Cloe: cómo puedes ser tan tonto.

Zak-Cloe: ¡relámpago duo - sen!

Zak: sí.

Cloe: -empezamos a flotar el uno al lado del otro y una estela de energía azul y amarilla nos envolvió. ¿Zak tenía razón? Hubo un momento en el que todo se detuvo. Nos quedamos dando vueltas a cámara lenta. Vi ese brillo en sus ojos tan especial. Nos elevamos vertiginosamente. Llegamos al sen-rok y el marcó- bien.

Zak: ves te lo dije.

Cloe: si es que...

Fenzy: al loro tíos.

Cloe: ¡Danima!

Zak: que ocurre.

Danima: el reino de la oscuridad ha atacado la ciudad de los reinos menores que más riqueza posee. La ciudad de los credlers. Sin ella yo... moriré.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: tranquila. -abracé a Cloe con todas mis fuerzas. No quería verla así- podemos hacer algo.

Danima: tenéis que parar el ataque. Zak cuida de tu equipo y de tu chica. Es una misión peligrosa.

Zak: no se preocupe.

Cloe: chicos esto no me gusta.

Zak: ni a mí.

Kiet: ese maldito Lon...

Fenzy: ojalá podamos ganar el torneo.

Kiet: que es eso de tu chica.

Zak: oye no es momento para eso.

Cloe: si no hace falta que preguntéis nada.

Fenzy: entonces estáis...

Cloe: bueno... estamos decidiendo.

Zak: déjalo en que si y no le des más vueltas.

Kiet: es que como a la primera no os ha salido.

Zak: ya pero porque estas cosas nunca salen a la primera.

Kiet: será eso.

Cloe: dejémoslo anda. No pasa nada, se supone que algo sabíais.

Zak: bueno chicos, vamos. No podemos perder el tiempo. Vamos a dar caza a esos maleantes.

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

El destino así lo hizo 36

Cloe: ¿cómo vamos a parar el ataque?

Zak: tenemos que ir urgentemente a Ciudad Esmeralda que es donde Lon acaba de lanzar el ataque y liberar a sus habitantes.

Kiet: ¿sabes dónde los tiene?

Zak: en las mazmorras.

Fenzy: lo malo es que estará vigilado por todas partes.

Zak: según indique el mapa veremos lo que hacemos.

Cloe: espero que mis padres no permitan ese matrimonio.

Zak: no lo van a permitir.

Cloe: eso espero porque me estoy asustando.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: Cloe, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. Ya verás.

Cloe: si tú lo dices...

Zak: ¿confías en mí?

Cloe: si pero esto no es tan fácil.

Zak: lo entiendo. Cloe, escucha si necesitas desahogarte hablamos más tarde, ¿está bien?

Cloe: sí.

Lon: ahi están.

Esbirro 1: que va a hacer con ellos.

Lon: nada, pero separados serán más débiles.

Esbirro 2: pero ellos no tienen ningún motivo para separarse.

Lon: no lo ves vienen a por nosotros. Y Zak me tiene muchas ganas porque está enamorado de la chica. Pero se equivoca. Ya hay un compromiso.

Esbirro 1: pero...

Lon: porque habrían de descubrirnos.

Esbirro 2: no lo sé.

Zak: nuestro objetivo va con los yakis. Y están divididos en dos grupos.

Cloe: y que hacemos.

Zak: hay que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la ciudad.

Fenzy: pero como.

Kiet: tendríamos que separarnos.

Zak: muy bien. Cloe, Fenzy ir por la izquierda. Kiet tu vienes conmigo. Simplemente es para ganar tiempo. Toda energía que pueda recuperar Danima será bienvenida.

Cloe: está bien. Tened cuidado por favor.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: está bien. Vamos Fenzy.

Kiet: Zak que vas a hacer si encuentras a Lon.

Zak: acabar con él. El principal objetivo ahora en dejar fuera de juego a los yakis.

Kiet: bien.

Fenzy: Cloe, ves algo.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Ahi están. Puedes bloquear el camino.

Fenzy: claro. ¡estela tai - sen!

Cloe empieza la batalla. -empezamos a luchar contra los yakis y los vencimos. Descubrimos que eran habitantes de Ciudad Esmeralda que habían intentado escapar para buscar ayuda- ¿podéis guiarnos hasta allí?

Amadeus: claro princesa.

Cloe: aunque primero tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros amigos.

Amadeus: por donde fueron.

Fenzy: por la derecha.

Melanie: vamos. No podemos perder tiempo.

Zak: mira ahi están.

Esbirro 1: señor nos siguen.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Bien.

Lon: que Zak vas a ir uno por uno.

Kiet: no cantes victoria, ¡onda geo - sen!

Lon: ¡no!

Zak: ¡sí!

Flavius: gracias por liberarnos.

Zak: de nada. Y vosotros sois...

Crondelius: habitantes de Ciudad Esmeralda. Intentamos escapar pero él nos atacó.

Zak: podéis ayudarnos.

Flavius: si tranquilos.

Lon: oye que, os vais así sin más. No vais a pelear.

Zak: tenemos otras prioridades.

Lon: ya.-se disponían a irse pero quise dar un último golpe. Atrape a Zak entre unas esposas en el aire- te creías que te ibas a ir así, de rositas. No, no, estas muy equivocado.

Fenzy: eh que está pasando aquí.

Cloe: Zak.

Lon: princesa.

Cloe: suéltalo.

Lon: y si no quiero.

Cloe: te he dicho que lo sueltes.

Lon: querida... ve pensando en nuestro compromiso.

Cloe: nunca, porque nunca ocurrirá.

Lon: eso es lo que quieres tú. Que pasa que no pierdes el tiempo con otro no. No puedes esperar.

Cloe: perdona pero soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Lon: te equivocas.

Cloe:-se fue. Intenté decirle algo más pero me dejó con la palabra en la boca-Zak, ¿estás bien?

Zak: sí. No te preocupes.

Flavius: tenemos que irnos. Hay que recuperar nuestra aldea.

Zak: claro. Y mi deslizador.-no estaba- maldita sea.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: cielo, coge el mío.

Zak: y tú.

Cloe: tranquilo. Sube anda o quieres que lo lleve yo.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: está bien. -nos subimos los dos y junto al resto nos dirigimos a la aldea- ¿no te ha hecho daño verdad?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: dime una cosa, a que lo estaban deseando.

Kiet: jajaja. Puede ser.

Fenzy: lo es.

Cloe: olvidáis que las armaduras tienen intercomunicador.

Zak: se ha oído todo.

Fenzy: ups.

Zak: no importa.

Crondelius: ya estamos aquí.

Zak: -de repente los yakis nos acorralaron- rápido chicos.

Kiet: ¡onda geo - sen! -de un golpe pude quitar de en medio a la gran parte de los yakis- bien.

Zak: aunque esto todavía no ha terminado.

Cloe: maldita sea. El mapa indica que hay un yaki todavía y parece que es más poderoso que los anteriores.

Fenzy: chicos... detrás tuya Cloe.

Cloe: al suelo.

Kiet: Zak, hagamos la fuerza duo - sen.

Zak: sí. Vamos.

Zak-Kiet: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Kiet: eso es.

Melanie: gracias por todo.

Kiet: a vosotros.

Fenzy: Kiet, Ciudad Esmeralda es uno de los reinos menores del reino de la tierra, verdad.

Kiet: sí.

Cloe: a saber quién es el siguiente.

Zak: esperemos que esto le sirva a Danima para sobrevivir.

Cloe: aunque quizás haya que hacer algo más.

Zak: ya pero tenemos que salvarla como sea.

Kiet: espero que podamos.

Cloe: volvamos a Masara.

Zak: vámonos.

Cloe: podemos hablar cuando lleguemos.

Zak: sí. Por supuesto. No me tienes que preguntar eso. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras.

Cloe: lo sé. Faltaría más. Pero queda mejor decírtelo.

Zak: tú siempre tan correcta.

Cloe: oye que tú también lo harías.

Zak: ya lo sé. Ya hemos llegado.

Cloe: menos mal.

Zak: vamos dentro no.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: lo mismo de siempre. El puñetero compromiso y la puñetera boda. Tengo miedo.

Zak: lo sé. Pero te juro que voy a hacer lo que sea para que no se haga.

Cloe: cariño, tú no puedes hacer nada.

Zak: siempre habrá algo que podamos hacer.

Cloe: estas seguro.

Zak: claro. Todo tiene solución.

Cloe: yo lo que no quiero es ser una infeliz toda mi vida. Y no es eso. El caso es que como esa boda se produzca estamos perdidos.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: te das cuenta de que todo esto es para usurpar el trono del reino del agua.

Zak: joder...

Cloe: que te crees. No soy yo. Es el poder.

Zak: si aunque fueras tú la razón... iba a luchar igual.

Cloe: como le explicamos a mis padres que todo esto es una farsa.

Zak: podemos probar con una carta. Es lo más rápido que tenemos.

Cloe: tengo miedo de que vaya allí y los engañe otra vez. No quiero que esto me supere. Pero por mucho que a veces se me olvide, siempre esta ahi sobre todo cuando aparece y nos hace alguna jugada.

Zak: olvídate de todo. No puedes seguir así.

Cloe: si lo sé. Si lo peor es lo voy a perder todo.

Zak: no vas a perder nada.

Cloe: yo no estaría tan segura. Lo estoy pasando muy mal.-no aguanté más-

Zak: ey... no.-no había nada que la consolara. Soltó toda su rabia-

Fenzy: que pasa. Pero Cloe...

Kiet: vamos.

Cloe: no puedo. Voy a perderlo todo.

Zak: tranquila. Vamos a hacer algo lo más rápido que podamos. No te pongas así porque te vas a poner mala.

Cloe: quiero morir.

Zak: no digas tonterías. -la abracé- chicos pensemos. No puede seguir así. La maldita boda la va a destrozar.

Fenzy: Cloe es fuerte. Sobrevivirá. Cloe: gracias por hacer lo posible para olvidarme de todo.

Zak: ey pero no llores.

Cloe: he explotado. A veces tienes un gran cúmulo de cosas y bueno...

Fenzy: si solo es eso...

Cloe: si, si no soporto a ese mal nacido. Porque todo es tan difícil.

Zak: en la vida no es todo fácil pero supongo que si alguien intenta destrozártela cada dos por tres...

Cloe: ya.

Zak: pero si hay personas que nos la hacen más fácil...

Cloe: supongo que es mejor.

Fenzy: somos príncipes reconvertidos en guerreros sendokai no debería sorprendernos nada ya.

Cloe: pronto empezara el torneo y espero que Danima sobreviva. Si no siempre nos quedará Tänpo.

Kiet: supongo que esta etapa nos toca pasarla con ella.

Zak: no es mala maestra. Al revés.

Cloe: desde luego.

Fenzy: hay que encerrar a Lon. No podemos permitir tampoco que ataquen nuestros reinos.

Kiet: para eso hay que ganar el torneo.

Zak: para eso y para poder tener la región entera bajo nuestro control.

Cloe: y nuestros planes, nuestras ilusiones. Nuestro nuevo hogar. Nuestro nuevo reino. Donde haya algo de todos. La capital de los reinos de la naturaleza.

Zak: es demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Cloe: Zak, tu sueño. Velar por los demás. Ser el líder que todos quieren que seas. El líder de todo.

Zak: cielo, cada uno llevará su parte del reino. Todos seremos líderes.

Cloe: pero tú eres nuestra cabeza visible.

Zak: Cloe, cada uno lo suyo.

Cloe: lo sé. Pero...

Zak: no te preocupes por eso.

Cloe: está bien.

Fenzy: vamos.

Kiet: sí.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: no pasa nada.

Zak: de verdad no quería...

Cloe: no... Si en parte me lo merezco.

Zak: eso no lo digas nunca.

Cloe: entonces porque te molesta tanto.

Zak: porque el reino que crearemos no solo es mío, no es justo cuando todo esto lo estamos haciendo entre todos.

Cloe: sí. Zak pero el reino necesita a alguien que sea su cabeza visible. Y queremos que ese alguien seas tú.

Zak: sólo si cuando llegue el momento estás a mi lado.

Cloe: y porque no iba a estarlo.

Zak: no quiero que estés solo por estar si no por ser algo importante para mí y para el reino. Supongo que un rey no es nada si no tiene a su lado a una persona que por encima de ser una gran reina sea una gran mujer.

Cloe: quieres decir que...

Zak: claro por qué no.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: no tienes por qué decidirlo ahora si no quieres.

Cloe: supongo que esto está un poco fuera de lugar. Cuando llegue el momento ya hablaremos. De todas maneras no podemos reinar aún. Podremos estar al frente pero quien manda son nuestros padres. Y nosotros acabamos de... empezar.

Zak: perdóname.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Supongo que cuando se está bien con alguien, se piensa ya... pero que llevamos muy poco, ¿2 o 3 días? Es ridículo.

Zak: podría haber sido más. Pero tú no querías nada porque no sabías si realmente lo que había entre nosotros lo sentías como yo.

Cloe: lo sé.

Zak: eh por lo menos has sonreído.

Cloe: si claro porque llevo contigo 2 días y ya me estás pidiendo que me case contigo.

Zak: tampoco quería hacerlo ahora. Supongo que quizás desde hace tiempo te veía así y me he hecho un lio pensando que llevaba contigo mucho tiempo y lo único que pasaba era que yo intentaba que me vieras como la persona que soñabas algún día que estuviera a tu lado.

Cloe: que estabas enamorado de mí. Tal cual. Siempre te andas con rodeos.

Zak: y tú vas directa al grano.

Cloe: bueno a veces intentas irte por las ramas porque no te atreves a decir lo que realmente quieres decir.

Zak: supongo.

Cloe: si es que eres tan adorable que te tengo que querer. -le di un beso- buenas noches.

Zak: oye, oye tu sabes dar besos de verdad.

Cloe: no y tú.

Zak: estas segura. Porque yo creo que sí que sabes.

Cloe: enséñame. -Zak fue a besarme. En cuánto sus labios me tocaron pensé en la boda. Me aparté- lo siento.

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: nada, Olvídalo. ¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

Zak: si claro. Escucha si no quieres no pasa nada.

Cloe: no te preocupes. -ahora si que me deje llevar. En un momento abrí uno de mis ojos para ver si el chico que estaba abrazándome y lo más importante besándome era quien tenía que ser. Y afortunadamente si, era él, la llamita despeluchada que era príncipe del reino del fuego, o simplemente y llanamente la persona que me hacía feliz desde que le conocí-

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

El destino lo hizo así 37: se acerca el torneo

Zak:-faltan tres días para que empiece el torneo y eso me pone de los nervios. Sobre todo por nuestro gran rival a batir como era Lon. Temía por Cloe. No soportaría que le hiciera algo. La mire. Estaba tranquila. Era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo la veía así, serena, tranquila, relajada. Simplemente le di un beso en la frente y volví a mi sitio. Sabía que toda aquella situación le dolía. Sus padres no contestaban a lo que les mandamos la última vez y ya no sabíamos si lo iban a hacer. Además nuestra maestra podría morir. No podemos perderla. Que sería de nosotros sin ella. Vi que Cloe se movió-

Cloe:¿ya estás despierto?

Zak: estaba pensando.

Cloe: ¿en qué piensas?

Zak: en todo lo que puede ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Cloe: yo también estoy preocupada. Me da miedo que Danima muera. No sé qué va a ser de nosotros.

Zak: eso mismo me pregunto yo. Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido.

Cloe: pero el que.

Zak: no lo sé.

Cloe: tranquilo todos estamos igual. Pero juntos seguro que lo logramos.

Zak: contigo a mi lado es todo mucho más fácil y más especial.

Cloe: no... Que dices.

Zak: la verdad mi niña. Siempre has sido muy especial para mí.

Cloe: pero si al principio lo único que hacía era meterme contigo.

Zak: cariñosamente. O al menos eso pienso.

Cloe: pues claro tontito. Contigo no puedo llevarme mal.

Zak: lo sé. ¿Tienes ganas del torneo?

Cloe: cuanto antes esté Lon fuera de combate mejor. Mis padres no han contestado, ¿verdad?

Zak: no corazón.

Cloe: y a que estarán esperando... de verdad... que frustración.

Zak: tranquila. Todo saldrá bien ya verás.

Cloe: eso espero. -me besó-

Fenzy: cortaros un poco no.

Zak: ups...

Cloe: oye que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Kiet: y dormir se puede también.

Fenzy: Kiet por favor...

Kiet: es que tus gritos Fenzy... ellos al menos hablaban bajito.

Zak: dejemos las tonterías aparcadas por un rato. Sabemos que hay miedo generalizado porque Danima está a punto de morir si no hacemos algo que lo impida. Así que tenemos que hacer algo.

Fenzy: no me gusta que se quede sola.

Cloe: recordáis a Kido.

Zak: lucharon contra nosotros verdad.

Cloe: así es. Pues él se ocupará de ella cuando nosotros vayamos a buscar la forma de que pueda sobrevivir.

Zak: espero que sobreviva. Si no...

Cloe: que.

Zak: seré un fracasado.

Kiet: porque dices eso.

Zak: porque no puedo cargar con una muerte a las espaldas.

Cloe: pase lo que pase no te preocupes. No es tu culpa que esté muy débil.

Zak: ya pero yo soy el hakuru. Y eso es algo que a Lon se gustaría que pasara y eso es un golpe muy fuerte.

Cloe: saldremos adelante ya lo verás. Aunque tengo mucho miedo.

Fenzy: sí. Y yo.

Cloe: vamos fuera. Vamos a ver cómo está Danima.

Zak: sí. Porque este excesivo silencio empieza a preocuparme.-salimos a todo correr de la casa y fuimos al hogar de Danima, pero cuando llegábamos nos aguardaba Kido con un semblante muy serio-

Kido: guerreros...

Zak: Kido que pasa.

Cloe: donde esta Danima.

Kido: eso es de lo que quiero deciros.

Kiet: que ha pasado.

Fenzy: vamos habla.

Kido: veréis chicos... Lon volvió a atacar uno de los reinos menores. Esta vez Ciudad de la Luz en el reino del fuego.

Zak: maldición.

Cloe: tranquilo. Si pero que pasa con...

Kido: princesa a eso voy. Después de ese ataque...

Kiet: que.

Kido: no ha podido sobrevivir.

Cloe: no...

Zak: pero porque no nos has dicho nada.

Kido: ella me lo pidió.

Zak: y ahora que hacemos.

Kido: Zak, deja que te diga algo.

Zak: está bien.-las lágrimas de Cloe eran insoportables para mí. No tenía consuelo y quería llevármela conmigo-

Cloe: ves, tranquilo.

Zak: está bien.-solté su mano y me dirigí a donde Kido me dijo- cuéntame.

Kido: verás. Danima me dijo antes de morir que el mapa es muy importante y que nunca abandones a tu equipo, ellos te necesitan. Habrá que tomar decisiones pero no tengas miedo.

Zak: pero yo...

Kido: nadie sabe hasta que se enfrenta a la situación.

Zak: está bien.

Kido: otra cosa más.

Zak: sí.

Kido: tenéis que visitar a los amos del fuego. Necesitáis una roca nero.

Zak: y a donde tenemos que ir.

Kido: al volcán de rocas nero. Allí estarán los amos del fuego. Zak: muchas gracias. -volví a donde estaban mis amigos- chicos, tenemos que irnos.

Cloe: a donde.

Zak: al volcán de rocas nero.

Cloe: está bien. Vamos.

Kiet: que te ha dicho.

Zak: que el mapa es más importante de lo que nosotros pensábamos y que la situación hará que sepamos lo que debemos hacer.

Cloe: está bien.

Fenzy: bueno... emprendamos el viaje.

Cloe: no hay tiempo de perder.

Zak: todo bien.

Cloe: sí.

Zak: es que antes...

Cloe: ya. Ahora estoy bien.

Zak: está bien. -le di un beso y pusimos rumbo al lugar indicado- parece que aquí es.

Cloe: eso parece.

Kiet: y no hay ningún ascensor. Fenzy: por dios Kiet.

Kiet: oye que tú vas volando.

Fenzy: porque yo soy el aire y tú la tierra.

Kiet: si pero...

Fenzy: vamos tendrías que estar más en forma. Es tu terreno no.

Kiet: y lo estoy pero estoy cansado.

Fenzy: vamos será solo un momento.

Zak: dejaros de tonterías. Subamos.

Cloe: -vi a Zak decidido y seguro de sí mismo pero sé que estaba preocupado o más bien triste. Me puse a la misma altura que él y le cogí la mano- y tu estas bien.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: pues no lo parece.

Zak: estoy bien tranquila.

Cloe: pues esa cara no es normal. Vamos solo quiero ayudarte.

Zak: lo sé cielo. Es que tengo ganas de coger a ese mal nacido y...

Cloe: lo sé. Pero no cometas el error de echarte la culpa por algo que tú no has hecho. Tal y como han pasado las cosas... era imposible poder ayudarla. Ojalá hubiéramos podido pero fue de manera que nosotros no pudiéramos hacer nada.

Zak: ya lo sé.

Cloe: hay que seguir adelante. Hagámoslo por ella. Ella hubiera querido que nosotros siguiéramos adelante.

Zak: está bien.

Fenzy: ey mirad... no sé yo pero... esto está muy deteriorado. Y las estatuas también. Parece como si no les hubiera dado tiempo a terminar de esculpirlas.

Magmus: soy Magmus amo del fuego y ella es Opsidia.

Fenzy: ups... jeje... creo que no he dicho nada.

Opsidia: ellos son Lidos y Tebetos.

Cloe: genial.

Magmus: que os trae hasta aquí.

Zak: verá... ha ocurrido la terrible noticia de la muerte de Danima y antes de morir nos mandó una última misión. Venimos en busca de una roca nero.

Magmus: ¿cómo ha sido posible su muerte? En que estabais pensando.

Zak: le juro que no pudimos hacer nada. Fue de noche y sin que nos enteramos.

Cloe: es verdad. Hubiéramos hecho lo que estuviera en nuestra mano pero...

Magmus: aún así en ese caso, sólo os daremos la roca si nos derrotáis en un combate de sendokai.

Fenzy: eso está hecho.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: tenemos que conseguir la roca.

Kiet: hagámoslo por Danima y por la tierra.

Zak: sí.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Magmus: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen!

Zak: ¡Cloe, pásamela!

Cloe: tuya.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Lidos - Tebetos: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Cloe: woow.

Kiet: son muy fuertes.

Zak: vamos sigamos.

Fenzy: la tengo.

Cloe: chicos haced la fuerza duo - sen.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: tuya Kiet

Kiet: vamos Zak.

Zak-Kiet: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Cloe: eso es.-metieron kai- bien.

Kiet: sí.

Fenzy: y ahora que van a hacer. -los amos del fuego se dispusieron a realizar un poder que nosotros ni siquiera conocíamos- oh, oh como vamos a parar eso.

Kiet: hagamos el muro.

Fenzy: está bien.

Amos del fuego: ¡fusión nero - sen!

Kiet-Fenzy: ¡muro duo - sen!

Cloe: vamos chicos. -pero el poder de los amos del fuego era superior que el nuestro y su dö atravesó nuestro sen-rok haciendo que con ese doble kai ganaran el combate- no...

Zak: vaya... no...

Kiet: hemos perdido.

Fenzy: lo siento Danima.

Magmus: habéis luchado con honor así que merecéis tener esto.

Zak: pero si hemos perdido.

Magmus: pero os lo merecéis.

Zak: muchas gracias.

Cloe: volvamos a casa.-emprendimos el viaje de nuevo. Cuando llegamos a Masara, Kido nos estaba esperando.

Kido: cómo ha ido.

Cloe: perdimos. Pero accedieron a darnos la roca.

Kido: genial. ¡Nero - ad- sen!

Fenzy: - la roca se dividió en cuatro partes-

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Cloe: que guay.

Kido: estas son vuestras nuevas armaduras. Aumentarán un nivel vuestro poder y os permitirán realizar otro nuevo.

Fenzy: que poder.

Kido: la fusión nero - sen.

Cloe: no es lo que han hecho los amos del fuego.

Zak: sí.

Kido: gracias a este nuevo poder podréis vencer al reino de la oscuridad. Pero recordad tenéis que estar compenetrados al máximo para poder liberarlo.

Kiet: y eso como lo sabremos.

Kido: durante el mismo combate os saldrá. Y ahora ir a descansar.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: lo necesito.

Kiet: y yo.

Fenzy: tú siempre.

Zak: vamos chicos. No os peleéis.

Kiet: si en el fondo es con cariño.

Belly: Cloe...

Cloe: dime.

Belly: acompañame.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: necesitas que vaya contigo.

Cloe: no tranquilo.

Zak: luego me dices.

Belly: esta carta es para ti.

Cloe: gracias. -vi que era de mis padres- ¡Zak!

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: mis padres han escrito.

Zak: veamos.

Carta del reino del agua:

_Querida hija,_

_Hace unos días llegó un mensaje de tu compañero diciendo que se había cometido un grave error con lo de tu matrimonio. Creo que debemos considerarlo puesto si como comentáis en esta carta el reino de la oscuridad nos ha tendido una trampa. De momento no vamos a decir nada para que no sospeche. Lo tenemos en cuenta._

_El rey._

Cloe: Zak, ¿puedo ser más feliz?

Zak: si te lo dije.

Cloe: si pero no había que confiarse.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: esto es genial.

Zak: ya tienes lo que querías.

Cloe: si. Por fin soy libre y todo gracias a ti.

Zak: a mi porque.

Cloe: porque eres demasiado bueno. Y por eso me haces feliz.

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

El destino así lo hizo 38: el destino de nuestra región en nuestras manos

Cloe: ¿puedo ser más feliz?

Zak: ¿y yo?

Cloe: es que pensaba que nunca iban a abrir los ojos. Es genial. Por fin podré hacer las cosas como yo quiera. No me va el tema de la boda.

Zak: ¿nunca te casarías?

Cloe: creo que mientras estés con alguien bien no significa que para estar bien haya que casarse, si a alguno le hace ilusión. Ya no es cuestión de que para formalizar una relación haya que casarse. No. Y para tener hijos tampoco.

Fenzy: yo también estoy igual que tú. Además si la cosa no va bien no hay que hacer nada. Ni divorcios ni historias.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: una ventaja.

Zak: desde luego.

Fenzy: y estoy pensando... y ahora que hacemos. Estamos solos. Danima ya no está y no sé cómo vamos a entrenar.

Zak: supongo que Tänpo estará al tanto de todo.

Cloe: eso espero. Si no... el príncipe de la oscuridad tendrá ventaja.

Zak: eso es lo de menos. Además nosotros tendremos más ventaja. Somos más y el luchará sólo.

Kiet: pero quizás es tan fuerte que él solo se basta.

Cloe: yo creo que Kiet tiene razón.

Fenzy: además la victoria es mayor si te enfrentas tú sólo a los demás es como más demoledora y para quien gana una forma de crecerse.

Zak: ya pero nosotros somos un equipo.

Cloe: y ahí tienes razón tú. Nadie merece estar sólo.

Fenzy: y si puedes luchar con tus amigos... mucho mejor.

Cloe: sí. Pero aun así me da miedo.

Zak: tú tranquila.

Cloe: todos estos días pensaba que después del torneo me tendría que casar con él y ver como mi pueblo cae.

Zak: tu pueblo no va a caer. Ya eres libre.

Cloe: lo sé. Y eso es lo que me llena de energía.

Zak: esto es genial.

Cloe: ¡sí!-le abracé. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía tranquila. Nada me podría apartar de allí-

Zak: se nota que estás mejor que otros días.

Cloe: no sabes cuánto.

Zak: lo sé.

Cloe: y todo te lo debo a ti.

Zak: a mí porque.

Cloe: porque le enviaste a mi padre la carta cuando yo no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso.

Zak: ahora todo ha pasado.

Fenzy: en realidad todo acaba de empezar.

Cloe: Fenzy tiene razón.

Kiet: pero bueno lo tuyo personal se ha solucionado.

Cloe: si eso sí. Supongo. Pero no quiero confiarme demasiado. -tocaron a la puerta- voy yo.

Belly: hola guerreros.

Cloe: hola. Dinos.

Belly: ¿todo bien?

Cloe: claro.

Belly: vuestro nuevo maestro vendrá está tarde.

Zak: perfecto.

Belly: supongo que estaréis... bueno un poco afectados.

Zak: sí. Ella nos ha enseñado muchas cosas. Y cuando una persona es así de atenta como lo ha sido con nosotros...

Belly: lo sé. Me voy chicos, os dejo. Que paséis un buen día.

Fenzy: gracias. Igualmente.

Belly: a vosotros.

Fenzy: vamos que Tänpo viene más tarde.

Cloe: si, eso ha dicho. Es que si no ya me dirás.

Zak: chicos. Creo que aunque tengamos que seguir entrenando somos bastante fuertes. Y más con las armaduras nuevas.

Cloe: además con ella podremos liberar un poder conjunto.

Fenzy: la fusión nero - sen.

Zak: pero para eso tenemos que estar muy compenetrados.

Cloe: prácticamente lo estamos.

Zak: ya pero no va a ser fácil de sacar el poder. Cada uno tiene sus cosas y no sé...pero lo conseguiremos.

Cloe: no es lo conseguiremos, es que hay que hacerlo si queremos ganar.

Zak: ya pero quería ser más suave.

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: podíamos salir a dar una vuelta.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: por hacer algo...

Fenzy: que no sea ni dormir ni comer, ¿verdad?

Kiet: no te pases. Además has visto que estoy más fuerte.

Cloe: sigue así.

Fenzy: si eso sí.

Kiet: las mujeres no se resisten a mis encantos.

Fenzy: ya claro.

Kiet: no soy Zak pero...

Cloe: Kiet, escucha, cada uno es como es y eso es lo que nos hace únicos. Debes tenerlo muy en cuenta. Así que no te compares con otros chicos.

Kiet: gracias Cloe. Si no fuera porque estás con él, me pensaba seriamente en...

Cloe: déjalo jajaja.

Zak: en serio... ya...

Fenzy: si no pegáis Kiet.

Kiet: lo sé. Pero lo digo con la intención de que muchas veces necesitas a una buena amiga que te apoye y te ayude. Y a que harás eso por mi Cloe.

Cloe: claro. Por supuesto. Yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Y vosotros también. No creáis que me olvido de vosotros. Además Kiet, ¿no dices que siendo tan fuerte ligas mucho?

Kiet: claro.

Fenzy: ya...

Kiet: tenía una relación antes de venir. Pero bueno preferimos dejarlo por si acaso.

Cloe: pero si la quieres porque la dejas.

Kiet: ella quiso dejarlo para no hacernos daño. Íbamos a estar separados mucho tiempo y quedamos de amigos y ya está.

Zak: vaya. Bueno es una opción. Y cuando vuelvas, ¿qué harás?

Kiet: supongo que hablaré con ella por si acaso. Sería de locos pedirle que me esperara.

Fenzy: pero si quieres a esa persona esperas el tiempo suficiente.

Kiet: si lo sé pero...

Fenzy: bueno si ella quiso dejarlo. Es su decisión.

Kiet: ya. Bueno en fin... salgamos.

Zak: bueno... Cloe y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí. Luego nos vemos.

Kiet: claro.

Cloe: oye Zak, ¿tú sabias algo?

Zak: de que.

Cloe: de lo de Kiet. Es tu amigo. Supongo que entre tíos es más fácil contaros todo.

Zak: la verdad es que me he quedado tan sorprendido como vosotras.

Cloe: en serio.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pues ha sido impactante la verdad.

Zak: si ella le quería porque no le espera.

Cloe: en fin nunca lo sabremos. Quizás no se querían lo suficiente.

Zak: puede ser... y te has dado cuenta de la cara que ha puesto Fenzy.

Cloe: que cara.

Zak: vamos... tenía demasiado interés en saber más y cuando ha dicho que se había terminado ha sonreído.

Cloe: júramelo.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: pero a Fenzy... no...

Zak: y si en realidad sí.

Cloe: no sé.

Zak: yo creo que sí.

Cloe: eso lo tendrán que decidir ellos, ¿no?

Zak: claro. Eso es asunto suyo. Pero te recuerdo que ellos se metían mucho en lo nuestro.

Cloe: ya. Lo sé. A veces es divertido.

Zak: para los demás. No para los implicados.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: todo bien no después de...

Cloe: sí. Pero bueno todavía hay que ser un poco precavidos pero bueno es una noticia estupenda saber que ya no me tendré que casar con ese mal nacido. Pero ya sabes que tenemos que disimular si queremos que salga todo bien.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: -me acerqué más a él para que nadie pudiera saber lo que estábamos diciendo- si mis padres le hubieran dicho ya que no va a haber boda... bueno en realidad no sé lo que hubiera hecho.

Zak: nada bueno.

Cloe: eso seguro.

Zak: por la ira se hubiera vuelto más peligroso.

Cloe: es que no quiero ni pensarlo. Me pongo mala te lo digo en serio. Desataría un tsunami ahora mismo.

Zak: tranquila, no nos ahogues.

Cloe: por eso. Mejor que no me altere.

Fenzy: sabes es un alivio que Cloe ya no se vaya a casar con ese tipo.

Kiet: era el fin de nuestros reinos. Da la impresión de que es más listo de lo que realmente pensábamos.

Fenzy: la boda era el plan B. Así si lo del torneo le sale mal, tiene la forma de como poder hacer daño y gobernar toda la región.

Kiet: y para eso embauca a los padres de Cloe.

Fenzy: pero Cloe no es tonta. Sabía lo que había desde el principio.

Kiet: si pero sólo porque ella sabe que sus padres no la casarían con alguien al que no eligiera.

Fenzy: cierto. Oye... ¿lo de que tenías novia antes de venir es verdad o es mentira?

Kiet: claro que es verdad.

Fenzy: ya.

Kiet: y que te hace pensar que no es verdad.

Fenzy: hombre pues porque esas cosas no se ocultan.

Kiet: solo intentaba olvidarla.

Fenzy: si tienes una foto de ella entonces me lo creeré.

Kiet: claro que tengo. -aún conservaba una foto de ella. No sabía muy bien porque pero la tenía- aquí la tienes.

Fenzy: vaya, bueno entonces es verdad.

Kiet: que no creas en el amor no significa que los demás tampoco creamos. Ya creerás cuando te pase.

Fenzy: seguro. Y lo siento en serio. Sé que debe ser duro para ti.

Kiet: olvídalo. Mira lo que voy a hacer. -borré la foto. Ya era pasado-¿mejor?

Fenzy: el que debe estar mejor eres tú. Ya te has quitado sus recuerdos. Ya no tienes nada que temer.

Kiet: si tienes razón.

Fenzy: por supuesto que tengo razón.

Kiet: -si en el fondo la más aliviada eres tú en todo esto, jajaja- ya... pero para que discutir. Volvamos a casa. Que se ha hecho la hora.

Zak: tenemos que volver.

Cloe: claro vamos.-cuando llegamos a casa estaba Tänpo- maestro.

Tänpo: sen-kuns.

Zak: pensábamos que ya no nos volveríamos a ver.

Tänpo: pues al final sí. Lo habéis hecho estupendo hasta ahora y tenéis que seguir así. Aún queda la gran batalla final y tenéis que estar preparados. El reino de la oscuridad es muy poderoso y no parara hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Pasado mañana empieza vuestro camino. Y ya sabéis no podéis fallar.

Lalith: y para eso tendréis que liberar la fusión nero - sen con todas vuestras fuerzas. Pensar en ello durante todos estos días y no desesperéis porque al final lo conseguiréis.

Zak: el destino de nuestros pueblos y nuestra región está de nuevo en juego y no podemos rendirnos.

Continuará...


End file.
